Soldiers of war
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: Josh a human with magical powers and a tragic past is hunted down by two hunters each for another reason who have a grudge against each other. When Josh uses his magic to enter Equestria he will need to adapt to the new world, but can he leave the past behind or will it follow him even to Equestria? Pairings included! Might be changed to M rated later on!
1. A ray of hope

**Chapter 1 A ray of hope:**

**Important information: ****In this story I will use some powers that I based off from powers in certain games, movies. A couple of these are Dead space and Prototype and Van Hellsing, Resident evil, but sorry for people that want characters from those or so, but that will be the only link to those games this is not a crossover!**

**4299 A.D. Planet New America: six miles outside of the city Pyra:**

A car was driving quickly through the desert behind the wheel sat a young man around the age of twenty-five that wet by the name of Josh. He had brown hair, blue eyes with dark circles around them from serious sleep shortage. That most likely came from the fact that he had barely slept two hours each day of the week because he was being chased by some sort of super soldier and his companions.

He looked in the side mirror and saw three humvees with 50 cal's on them quickly approaching him. Josh eyes started tearing up. His partner Juan had told him to leave while he hold them up. The fact that they were now here meant that Juan was no more.

"Goddamn bastards," Josh cursed while driving. He started searching the glove box and took out a small blaster, but it only brought back more memories of people he had knew and where no longer alive anymore because of either that super soldier that went by the name "The Captain" or by some kind of evolved necromorph that went by the name "The Colonel".

Josh had been hunted down by them for nearly his entire life causing him to have almost no friends and the ones he has where most of the times killed by either of the two hunters. Josh knew he wasn't normal he had strange powers he didn't fully understood and so far didn't really could control all that well.

Josh drove off of the road straight into the rocky hill area that was next to it in the hope of losing the three humvees.

THUD! THUD! Was heard a few times when the car first got on the uneven ground of the wild nature next to the road. Josh head swung fort and back until eventually he finally got on some good ground again.

"Now I know how a milkshake feels itself," Josh murmured to himself while trying to prevent himself from puking. He looked behind him and saw that the humvees were still following him.

Josh looked briefly at the blaster gun that laid on the passenger seat next to him. He remembered the good old professor Richardson that had given him the gun to protect himself from his two enemies. He had trouble containing the tears that came up by remembering the good old friendly professor that had offered him a shelter for the two hunters and had teached him some stuff.

The professor had made the blaster gun specially for him. He still recalled the professors conversation with him. "Those men that hunt you are no humans anymore, but abominations created by using the darkest arts of both science and the supernatural . I have no idea how to kill tem except by completely destroying their bodies while this gun is perhaps incapable of killing them it should be able to buy you some time,"

"Thanks prof! How can I ever repay you," Josh had asked.

"Just be safe."

Josh was shaken from the memory from some bullets hitting some rocks behind him.

"Oh no you fucks not my tires," Josh yelled in panic as he knew there would be no way for him to outrun The Captain. He did not know what the captain was, but one thing was for sure it definitely wasn't a human anymore if it ever was one to start with.

There was not much known about both the Captain and the Colonel besides that both of them were behind him, hated each other's guts and both were ruthless killers who killed almost anybody who would stand in their way to achieving their goals and that the Captain worked for the alliance which was kind of the government for all inhabited planets by humans and the Colonel for the Necromorphs which were basically the plague of the known universe.

BOOM! His tire was shot and the car got harder and harder for Josh to control. He flew through a couple of bushes before the car hit a rock and stopped working. Josh could hear the three cars approaching him and after he took his backpack and the blaster gun he hurried himself out of his car which was based off of a 1988 Ford Mustang GT only then equipped with more modern technology.

Josh hurried himself to the cliffs. He knew there was no escaping the Captain on land and he sure as hell didn't wanted to get captured. He knew why they wanted him so badly they wanted to use his powers to create even more powerful super soldiers and that meant they could fight even more wars.

Josh had reached the cliffs when suddenly he heard some running. He saw the Captain and he saw once again the Captain super human speed by crossing the distance to Josh in barely five seconds with his men running quickly towards him. Josh knew there was no way out.

"So we meet again Josh, but this time there is no way out," The Captain said in a cold voice without emotions.

"You got me Captain, but I am not coming with you. I want peace in this world and I know you guys are not going to create that with whatever you have in plan with my powers."

"PEACE! Haha! Are you really that stupid to believe there will ever be peace. There is always one nutcase somewhere that will sooner or later rise to power and start another war, genocide, whatever you want. Believe me I have lived longer than you think and I have seen more then you or anyone else with as only exception being the Colonel can even imagine."

"Perhaps you are right, but as long as I live I will try and fight for peace," Josh said putting as much power behind his words as possible to show his enemy he meant every word of it.

"Oh please you fight for peace yet you aren't even able to save those you care for," The Captain replied mockingly.

"Shut up!"

"What is it hit a nerve savior or did you forget your beloved professor Richardson or your friend Juan I killed back in Pyra. Put up one hell of a fight before I pierced him with my sword."

Josh had trouble containing his tears at the news of his friend being death.

"Or what about all the others those two foolish brothers what where their names again oh yeah Tim and Tom thought they were tough well I heard the Colonel fed them to the necromorphs alive," The Captain merciless continued his rant.

Josh felt like throwing up he had never knew te fate of the two crazy yet kind and loyal brothers that had sheltered him after he got stuck in the desert near Las Ventas. Hearing that people who had been so kind to him where fed to the necromorphs was sickening.

"And finally let not forget about your family shall we."

"Keep your mouth about them you sick fuck," Josh yelled with so much venom all of the Captains men backed u a bit, but the Captain only seemed amused by it.

"A savior haha that's a good one to your own family you were nothing more than a burden," The captain said while laughing maniacally.

"Shut up!"

"You were the one where through they constantly needed to run, you were the reason your brother couldn't get a good education, you were the one where through your father and mother had no nice house to live, no beautiful clothes to wear, no nothing only a life of miserably and hardship and eventually for them death," He said on a accusing tone like in a court a lawyer does.

"No, that isn't true it was all you guys fault you hunted us down," Josh stuttered clearly on the point of a mental breakdown.

"That's a good one kid you really believe that with me and Colonel death you will be off the hook no way kid the government will send someone else behind you and the marker will send another necromorph. You wanna know the only difference between me and the Colonel besides the faction we fight for?

Josh looked up tears streaming down his face.

"It's very simple kid the Colonel gave up on humanity where I simply don't care anymore what happens to it, but still keep working for it. Now tell me do you sound like a savior of humanity, the messiah because to me you sound like another failure of nature that tries to be more than he really is."

Josh was now completely broken crying out loud not noticing that the Captain aimed a stun gun on him and shot. Josh fell a giant wave of electricity pierce through his body causing him to fall on the ground unable to move.

"Looks like I got ya kid. Ya gave me a run for ma money I give you that, but in the end I always win," The Captain said falling on a dialect while laughing as some men moved in to pick Josh up.

'_No, I won't let them use me as a weapon to kill,'_ Josh thought as he tried to call his powers up he had never done it before most of the times the power always activated itself first nothing happened, but suddenly he started glowing a bright white light.

The light caught the attention of the Captain. "What tha hell are ya doing?"

Josh had no time to give a reply before he was completely consumed by the light and lost consciousness.

**Time? Place?:**

John opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of forest. He quickly scanned the area, but he found no trace of The Captain or one of his henchmen. He also was able to move again.

"What the fuck just happened one moment I am on the verge of being captured by a madman on cliffs next moment I am in a forest with no sign of the Captain or his henchmen," Josh asked himself.

He landed right next to a small water pool and he looked in the water he saw he looked horrible. He knew about the dark circles around his eyes, but he had many wounds on his face and hands, he was covered in dirt and sand and his clothes had numerous holes in them.

"I look bloody fantastic well good thing I never really counted on looks to help me," Josh curse silently.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him ask. "Uhm sir are you okay? Do you need help with something?"

"Why yes if you could" Josh stopped there as he looked around and saw a yellow horse standing here with a pink mane.

"Who said that," Josh asked.

"Uh I sir," The mare said barely audible.

AAAAHHHH! Speaking horse," Josh yelled as he wanted to run away, but forgot about the water pool behind him. He ran right into it making a giant splash.

"Stupid water pool," Josh cursed.

He saw the horse thing now nervously looking at him, but it didn't seem to be hostile seeing that he had no idea where he was and he honestly didn't see in the problem of at least try and get some information he started to talk again.

"Sorry, for that, but where I come from they don't have talking horses," Josh tried to apologize for scaring the horse thing while climbing back out of the water.

"So you are not from Equestria," The pony asked with a slight hint of curiosity in her voice.

'_Equestria never heard of it perhaps it lays around the outer worlds, but then there should be Necromorphs here there was no way this place laid in the outer worlds and there weren't an Necromorphs here and if Necromorphs were here then how did these horse things survive,' _Josh thought in himself.

"So that's where I am huh? Could you tell me if there are Necromorphs here talking horse?"

"Necromorphs sorry, but I don't know of any creatures that go by that name and I am a pony by the way the name is Fluttershy," The pony replied.

'_Looks legit if they have a different name for the Necromorphs than in any case they aren't in this area,'_ Josh thought in himself. "Thank you for the help miss fluttershy I will be on my way now. I don't want to be any more trouble to you than I already have," Josh replied however after he took a few steps he felt a stinging pain in his chest and fell on his knees coughing.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy," Josh managed to say before fading as everything went black he could hear Fluttershy coming his way.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed my first My little pony story ever so far I will try to keep updating frequently, but keep in mind I am someone that goes to school needs to make homework learn for tests, have friends to hang out with, etc so I can't give you every day a new chapter, but I will try to get you guys minimal two chapters each week depending on how much work I have.**

**I want to ask you guys to leave a review tell me if you like the story so far what you like or don't like and whether I should continue yes or no?**


	2. A new world

**Chapter 2 A new world:**

**Equestria:**

Josh slowly woke up and looked around he saw he was laying in a bed in a dark room. When he tried to sit upright in the bed he felt a stinging pain in his chest.

"Wow I got really fucked up now what happened again? Oh yes a talking pony or so now where ?"

Suddenly he heard the door open slowly and he saw Fluttershy coming in.

"How are you," She asked barely audible.

'_If you could talk a bit harder then that I would be better,'_ Josh thought, but was still touched she would do this for a complete stranger.

"I am fine just my chest is a bit stinging when I move too much do you have any kind of medicine or so for that?"

"oh yes I brought you some tea that should help with that," She said before handing him the cup which he drunk empty in one nip after it cooled down a bit.

"Wow you must have really liked it I have never seen anypony drink up their tea that fast."

"Yeah well I am not anypony. I am a human and a human that hasn't had anything better then that tea in a very long time for that matter," Josh said frowning when the memories of his life came back.

"I already thought you looked a bit skinny."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing sorry I didn't meant to offend you I well," Fluttershy tried to apologize before she was cut off by Josh.

"No reason to apologize miss I am very well aware that my current condition is not one of the healthiest."

"May I ask how it comes you are in this condition?"

"Let's just say where I come from my situation wasn't ideal," Josh said making it clear that he didn't want to talk anymore about it.

"Oh ok I understand, but I need to go to ponyville to get some things could you please stay here I don't know how the other pony's will react on a human walking through ponyville?"

"I am in no condition to walk very far. I promise I won't go anywhere and are those wings you have on your sides?" Josh asked curiously after noticing her wings.

"yes, I am a Pegasus after all," Fluttershy replied while starting to fly a bit.

"Pegasus man this stuff keeps getting weirder and weirder anything else I need to know about you ponies?"

"There are four types Pegasus, Earth ponies, Unicorns and Alicorns Earth ponies are the physical strongest of the four, unicorns can do magic and alicorn can do both magic and fly there are only two know and they are the rulers of Equestria their names are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Fluttershy explained.

"Magic huh sounds interesting," Josh said in trying to comprehend the newly gained information.

"I got a couple of friends would you like to meet them," Fluttershy asked nervously.

A part of Josh wanted to say no he didn't want to be involved with this world anymore than he already was. He didn't knew where he was, but he was sure of it sooner or later either the Captain or the Colonel would find him and he could only imagine what they would do to these ponies to get information about his whereabouts.

However he didn't knew where he was and he was in no condition to travel so perhaps learning as much of this place as possible before he would leave would be smart and the magic part did sound interesting.

"If they want to meet me then I have no problem with some visitors," Josh replied.

"Okay, I will try to see what I can do," Fluttershy said before leaving Josh alone again.

"Magic, flying ponies what is this world going to bring next?"

**Ponyville:**

Fluttershy was walking through poyville with some bags of groceries towards Twilights house as Twilight probably knew best what to do next with Josh. Fluttershy was thinking of the best way to tell her friends about Josh without scaring them. When she thought she had found the best solution she entered the library seeing strangely all the other elements with exception of Pinkie pie were there too.

'_Looks like I will bring it to almost everybody at once,'_ Fluttershy thought.

"Fluttershy why are you so late. I thought you would help us with some preparations for the upcoming festival," Rainbow Dash asked.

'Oh crap, with all that trouble with Josh I completely forgot the festival,' Fluttershy thought.

"Oh I am so sorry, but I found a strange creature that calls itself a human in evergreen forest and he was in pretty bad condition so I fixed him up a bit. I told him a bit about you guys and he liked to meet you guys,"

"A new creature and a sentient one too. I need to see this," Twilight said enthusiastically while jumping up and down.

"Okay, he is staying at my cottage for the moment so if you guys want to meet him we could go now," Fluttershy proposed.

No more explanation was needed as everybody was outside in less than half a minute. After a while they arrived at Fluttershy's house and went upstairs to Josh 's room it was dark in the room Josh had obviously darkened the room even more than it already was.

"Josh? I got my friends with me," Fluttershy said silently.

"Ah, Fluttershy good that you are back and so that are your friends sorry that I darkened the room a bit more, but I suddenly felt incredibly tired, but it's over now," Josh replied weakly.

"It's no problem Josh."

Fluttershy opened the window a bit more to allow light back in the room so her friends could get a good look at Josh.

The others were surprised to see Josh they had never seen something like him before he had no hair except on his head and his face looked horrible. He had dark circles around his eyes from a lack of sleep, many wounds and a layer of dust was covering his face. His skin from what they saw looked also very pale probably meaning that he didn't come much in the sun.

Josh looked interested at the ponies to say it was a strange side would be an understatement this was most definitely the strangest sight in all his life and he had had some experience with strange sights.

"uhm hello there," Josh said trying to break the awkward silence in the room.

"Wow so you are a human," Rainbow Dash asked as she flew right in front of him.

"Yes the names Josh and you must be a Pegasus or so if I am not mistaking," Josh said kind of annoyed as she was literally two inches away from his face. She backed up a bit, but still flew over the bed.

"Yep, I am Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in all of Equestria," Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"good to know."

Next was the white pony with purple hair. "Hello my name is Rarity and I am the owner of Carousel Boutique in Ponyville."

"Pleasant to meet you miss Rarity are you by any chance what Fluttershy described to be a unicorn?"

"You're a flatterer aren't you, but yes I am a unicorn to answer your question now may I ask you why you are so dirty and are wearing those rags," Rarity asked slightly curious as why the human would dress up in such things.

"Let's just say back where I came from my situation wasn't all that good," Josh replied not wanting to think about the Captain or The Colonel the two hunters that drove him to live in these circumstances.

"Of course I am sorry to ask," Rarity said apologetically.

"No need to apologize you were curious. That's completely understandable," Josh said kindly next came an orange earth pony he guessed as it was the only race left excluding Alicorns as there were only two and both were princesses.

"Hey there human my name is Applejack I work on the apple farm outside of ponyville," Applejack said with her southern accent.

"The word apple made Josh start daydreaming about the sweet fruit that he hadn't eaten in such a long time once again because of being hunted he was forced to live on the more poor outer planets which didn't have much good fruits and he lived mostly at night because he knew The Captain preferred hunting during the day, but Josh needed to admit that both the Captain and the Colonel seemed to not need a lot of sleep. That only made it more difficult for him to keep ahead of them.

"Uhm mister are you okay," AJ asked worriedly at his daydreaming.

"Oh yes sorry for that miss Applejack. I was just thinking the last time I ate one of that godly fruit would be nearly eight years ago," Josh said.

"Eight years!" Everyone screamed.

"Yes, my situation wasn't ideal," Josh said not wanting to tell them too much of the situation he had lived in.

"Your situation is indeed not ideal if you aren't able to enjoy an apple for eight years," AJ exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, indeed now for the final two who are you if I may ask," Josh asked curiously.

The purple mare and the small dragon came forward. "Uhm my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike," The purple mare said nervously.

"Pleasant to meet you two. This is so cool meeting a unicorn and Pegasus and earth ponies and a dragon. They don't have those were I come from," Josh said enthusiastically.

"Where exactly do you come from," Twilight asked curiously.

"I come from the planet New America and I was born in a place called North-Tigris," Josh said.

"So you are an alien," Twilight exclaimed enthusiastically at the fact they made first contact.

"You are aliens to me as much as I am to you guys," Josh said didn't really liking the term that much.

"The princesses need to know of this! They're going to be so interested in this," Twilight said while jumping enthusiastically up and down.

'_Great just what I need some more attention, but if I am to get off of this planet I guess the rulers of this place are the best place to start let's just pray the Captain r the Colonel don't come to this place these ponies are nice and are not to be introduced to those monsters,' _Josh thought in himself.

"I am sure your princesses have more important matters than a simple human like me all I need is the way to your closest space port and I will be off," Josh said in a final attempt to not get more attention than he already had.

"Space what?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"Yes the place you shoot your spaceships into space. You do have that right," Josh asked slightly worried for the answer.

"No, you can go in space awesome," Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh boy this is bad," Josh mumbled under his breath. _'If the Colonel or he Captain shows up I have nowhere to run no matter where I go with those two behind me I will bring death and pain wherever I go,'_ Josh thought. He would just have to see if the two princesses had a solution for this, but he hadn't much hope anymore for that.

He saw Twilight writing some kind of message.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Flutershy recently discovered some kind of creature called a human by the name of Josh in the evergreen forest that isn't from this planet._

_Seeing it was badly hurt she took him in and nursed him back to better health. He seems to be stuck on our planet and I would like you to come by some time to talk to him. He is very kind._

_You faithful student Twilight_

Twilight finished the message and gave it to Spike who used his green flame to blast it towards Canterlot.

Josh just looked in awe not only had she used magic to write, but did he just see that little dragon somehow shoot the thing away.

'Damn this place seems to hold some interesting things let's hope the princesses have some way to help me.

**Canterlot:**

Princess Celesta and her younger sister princess Luna where sitting in the throne room being extremely bored they had gone to six meetings already and had done nearly nothing else the entire day, but to fill in paperwork

"This day is so boring Tia," Luna said clearly bored to death.

"I know Lulu, but it's almost done," Celestia said when suddenly she received a message from her student. When she read it she started to frown a bit while looking curious this didn't went unnoticed by Luna.

"What is it Tia?"

"It seems Twilight and the other elements found a new creature by the name of a human in the evergreen forest and she asked for me to come and visit it," Celestia said.

"So are we going," Luna asked.

"We?"

"You can forget it sister that your going to leave me with the paperwork while you get to visit a new creature," Luna said with a playful grin on her face.

"Didn't plan to do so come on," Celestia said before quickly writing a letter to twilight to notify her from her arrival.

_My faithful student_

_I have read your letter about the new creature and I will arrive as soon as possible. I will also bring Luna with me. Until soon_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight read the message. "Oh my god the princesses are going to come and visit you! Isn't this great Josh? Josh?"

Twilight asked when she got no response they all saw Josh had fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

"Looks like he needed to sleep some more," AJ said.

"Not a surprise did you guys see the dark circles around his eyes the poor thing must not have slept much in weeks," Rarity said.

"Well, let's leave him for now," RD said everyone said goodbye to Fluttershy before all departing to their own homes.

**Authors Note:**

**Well, that's chapter two for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it if you did leave a review or so to let me know if you liked it or if you have any kind of commentary about the story please let me know I will try to answer on you guys questions to the best of my possibilities **

**I will try to get you another chapter as soon as possible. Until next time!**


	3. An unpleasant memory

**Chapter 3 An unpleasant memory:**

**Ponyville three days later:**

Josh woke up in a new room. He started to panic a bit. He started looking round and saw his stuff laying next to the bed. He sighted of relief when he saw nothing was missing from his stuff. Then he heard the door open and saw the purple unicorn what was her name again oh yeah Twilight coming in.

"Good morning Josh sorry that we needed to transport you to my house while you were unconscious, but Fluttershy kind of needed the room for another animal so I offered to let you stay at my place," Twilight said while walking up to him and giving him a plate with food.

"That is quite alright miss Twilight. I am most grateful for the hospitality you and the others are showing me. I will be sure to repay you this favor in anyway I can, but I am afraid for the time being I have no money well no money you will be able to use as it is from my planet to repay you,"

Twilight was slightly confused as why he was making such a fuss about repaying her after all she just helped him like anypony would do. "It's quite alright I love helping people, but if you really want to help with something from the moment you are fit enough you could do some small asks in the library,"

"I will try to be available as soon as possible miss and did you say a library," Josh asked with obvious interest in his voice.

"Yeah I live in the Golden oak library in ponyville."

"Awesome I haven't been able to visit a library in quite a while and I love reading so is it okay if I look around sometime?"

"Uhm sure go ahead if you want I want to bring you some books to read," Twilight said surprised. She hadn't really expected him to like books.

"That would be wonderful do you have any recommendations if I want to learn about this country Equestria it's called I believe," Josh asked.

"Yeah, sure I will get you some books about Equestria in a minute. By the way the princesses are coming to visit you probably tomorrow as they needed to deal with some business in Canterlot first so you will need to get some new clothes and a bath," Twilight said.

"Princesses visiting me? Why would these ladies have interest in a mere human like myself," Josh asked confused. 'They better don't get to know about my powers. These ponies look nice so I don't want the Captain or the Colonel beating the answers out of them,' Josh thought.

"You are a member of a completely unknown sentient specie so of course they have interest in you," Twilight said enthusiastically.

"Okay you got a point, but why do I need to change clothes," Josh asked confused as he couldn't recall anything miss with his clothes.

"You can't great the princesses properly in those rags sorry to be so blunt, but it is the truth."

Josh looked at his clothes and saw they were indeed in no shape to great royalty properly with. They had many gaps in them also some bullet wound that when they had been shot he thankfully wore a bullet proof vest underneath his shirt. Both his shirt and pants had a few claw marks of some encounters with some of the more dangerous species of New America.

Some cuts caused from sword or knife fights he had with various people. His shirt had been sewed many times already using any kind of laps available resulting in his shirt having an array of dark colors besides that they also had a layer of dust and sand on them from his last encounter with the Captain and his henchmen.

"Yes, you are right my clothes are indeed in no shape to great royalty with. Could you tell me a bit more about these princesses of yours," Josh asked wanting to learn more about these rulers.

"Oh they are the kindest and most beautiful ponies in all of Equestria. They are very friendly princess Celestia is the ruler of the day and is responsible for the sun to come up and go down and princess Luna is the ruler of the night. She is responsible for the moon to rise and go away again. I am also the personal student of princess Celestia," Twilight said.

Josh just thought. _'Princesses who control the sun and the moon yeah right, but with this magic stuff god knows what is possible alright I shall believe this as they haven't told me a lie so far in any case,'_

"Alright sounds like nice people. I will look forward to meeting them," Josh said.

A few days later Josh finally was able to go outside and the first place he went was Carousel boutique well actually he was forced to go by Twilight for he needed to have something decent to wear. He looked out to see Rarity again, but like a lot of men he hated shopping especially for clothes.

When he entered the boutique Rarity immediately came over to greet him. "Josh good to see you again. I am sorry that I haven't come to visit, but I had so much work because of the festival that I fell asleep everyday right after I finished my work."

"No need to explain I completely understand your situation I would offer you a helping hand, but making clothes is not really my thing," Josh said remembering the many times he pricked in his fingers when he sewed his clothes after a battle.

"Oh that is quite alright. I assume you are here for your new clothes," Rarity asked.

"How did you know?"

"Twilight told me and I have them right here," Rarity said while using her magic to pick them up and bring them to Josh. They were beautiful. It was like his old clothes only these weren't two years old with holes in them. It was a blue jeans and red shirt with long sleeves and a brown jacket. She also made him some new shoes based of the ones he wore before military boots.

"I don't really like the style of the shoes, but I had no time to think of something myself so I just made them like the ones you wore when you arrived," Rarity said.

"Wow, I am speechless these clothes are beautiful, but I can't take these I have no money to pay for them and until my health condition is better I have no way to earn money," Josh said.

"These are gifts, but might I ask how long you wore those clothes you arrived with and what you did with them to get them in such condition," Rarity asked.

Josh was left speechless and had his mouth gaping wide open looking at Rarity. "You would really give me these clothes as a gift?"

"Sure, I don't do it for everyone, but you looked like someone who went through a lot. Why?"

Next moment Josh went on his knees and started thanking Rarity. "Oh thank you thank you I am in your debt. You won't regret this if you ever need help just ask and I will help!"

Rarity was now completely confused what had this being gone through if he would do all of this just because he had gotten some free clothes. "Uhm it's really alright, but you still haven't answered my question.

"Oh of course what rude of me. I need to be wearing those clothes for about two years and I was forced to fight my way out of quiet a lot of situations wild animals are really a trouble on New America,"

This left Rarity completely stunned she couldn't imagine having to wear two whole years he same clothes. She could only imagine what situation he needed to have lived in if he was forced into such drastic measures.

"Where these your only clothes," Rarity managed to as after recovering from the original shock.

"Not the only ones one of four pairs I had, but two were damaged irreparable and the last one I lost when my car crashed right before I got here."

"Oh, well I hope you will enjoy your gift, but now I need to resume my work see you later Josh,"

"See you later Rarity," Josh said before walking out of the boutique wondering what he should do now. "So I got the clothes now what do I do," Josh said before looking around to see if there was anything he could do, but nothing was to be seen it looked like a ghost town.

"Strange so nothing t do then I guess library it is. He went back to the library and changed his clothes to the ones he got from Rarity.

He wanted to exit the library again, but suddenly Twilight entered.

"Oh hi there Twilight what do you think of the clothes Rarity made for me?"

"They're beautiful, but you have to come with me there is something you should see," Twilight said before running out again. Josh frowned wondering what could be so important, but he followed her regardless.

They went running through ponyville in silence one part of Josh wanted to ask what was so important he would need to run, but he decided that he would follow her fr a while longer without questioning her.

After a while they arrived at a building called the sugarcube corner and Twilight opened a door signaling him to follow before entering. Josh followed and soon found himself in a dark room.

"Uhm Twilight is there light here by any chance I don't see anything," Josh said and the moment those words left his mouth the lights went on and he was in a room with a lot of ponies like nearly all the ponies this village had.

"Holly shit!" Josh yelled out before searching cover out of instinct. He accidentally hit his head against a table and lost consciousness.

_Flasback planet New America- province North-Regia- Town Clampston:_

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Various Howitzer shells exploded on the streets of the once lively town of Clampston now nothing more than a battlefield between alliance soldiers and necromorphs sending some Necromorphs flying

"Shit what the fu…." A soldier yelled before he was pummeled by a Slasher and ripped to shreds. "AAAAHHHH Die motherfuckers!" A soldier on a 50 cal machine gun yelled as he fired from his position into a horde of necromorphs.

Josh and his friend Maxim who Josh had saved from a horde of Necromorphs were trying to make their way towards the evacuation point near the city hall. They were running through the streets when they saw a slasher running up towards Josh and Maxim both wanted to aim their guns, but right before the slasher would get them a Howitzer shell hit a nearby car the explosion killing the slasher in the process sending it's body flying in some debris.

"Oh fuck that was too close for comfort," Maxim said.

"Yeah indeed come on," Josh said giving Maxim a tap on the shoulder signaling him to follow. They hid behind some car wreck when they saw in front of them four soldiers running away while shooting at a horde of Necromorphs behind them.

"Oh shi.." One soldier yelled before a slasher slashed his gun out of his hands and tackled him to the ground before ripping the soldiers head off. His teammates tried to fire it off, but quickly ran away from the horde. Maxim and Josh waited until the horde was out of sight before proceeding their way towards the evac.

They entered what looked like a community center the place was nothing more than a ruin the roof had a giant ole in it, different pillars had collapsed and a lot of debris was now filling the room.

"Come on we're nearly there the military should have their lines on the other end of this place," Josh yelled both men ran through the building they burst open a room and landed in a dark room.

"Shit Josh I can't see shit can you light it up," Maxim asked.

"Sure," Josh said before taking a flare gun and shooting it in the room what they saw next made them wish they hadn't lightened it up. The entire room was filled with cocoon like things with Necromorphs in them and various Necromorphs were crawling and walking around all slowly averting their eyes upon the unwelcome visitors.

Maxim and Josh stared wide eyed at the room and they both yelled absolutely petrified. "Holly shit we are in a fucking nest!"

Josh snapped out of his trance as first and pulled Maxim by his arm back out of the room yelling. "Come on Maxim run!"

Various growls and roars were heard out of the room and when they looked back. They saw dozen of Necromorphs running their way. The two started unloading their guns in the horde while running trying to slow them at least down a bit.

"Any plans Josh," Maxim asked desperate that his friend had an idea to escape a certain death.

Josh nodded before saying. "Yeah, but you ain't gonna like it listen we need to get to the other side the only other way is going on the higher floor!" Josh pointed at a staircase.

"Are you nuts haven't you seen the shape this building is in we will fall through the floor if we do that," Maxim exclaimed.

"Yeah well either that," Josh said pointing at the staircase "or that," Josh said while pointing at the horde of Necromorphs.

"Oh fuck me," Maxim yelled as both he and Josh ran up the stairs.

The first floor looked exactly like they had thought it would look after a barrage of Howitzer shells had hit various holes leading to the ground floor or in this case to certain death with all those Necromorphs down there.

Both men knew they needed to hurry Necromorphs were a lot of things and good climbers was one of them. The army had probably bombed the shit out of this place, but hadn't managed to penetrate the shells to the nest room. The two reached the room directly above the nest room there were no holes in the floor, but both men knew better than to trust their eyes for this case.

However how hard they didn't like crossing the room blindly the screams and roars of the Necromorphs behind them forced them into a blind run through the room.

Josh went first. "Come on Maxim those fuckers are closing on us!"

"I hear that," Maxim yelled referring to the deafening sounds the Necromorphs were producing. The two ran through the room, but halfway suddenly underneath Maxim's feet a crack sound was heard.

"Oh fuck!" Maxim yelled before the floor underneath him collapsed.

"MAXIM!"

Maxim managed to grab hold on a metal bar that sat in the floor. "Oh fuck no no!" Maxim yelled desperate as he felt the bar bow underneath his weight.

"Maxim hold on I am coming" Josh yelled trying to reach Maxim. Then both boys saw the first Necromorphs that were chasing behind them enter the room coming towards them.

"Josh run!" Maxim yelled.

"No, I am not going to fucking let you die,"

"Josh it's okay see you again on the other side," Maxim said allowing a small smile to find it's way to his mouth before he let himself fall into the nest room.

Josh heard the boom sound of something fall on the ground and some splattering combined with the sickening sound of bones being broken and the even more sickening sound of the ripping apart of flesh by Necromorphs when said Necromorphs found their food in the form of Maxim's body.

Josh stood up and started to run again reaching the windows the glass shattered on the streets underneath him. "Oh man this is going to hurt," Josh mumbled before he jumped landing on top of a car. The metal of the car dented because of the impact and Josh rolled off of the car landing on the street.

"Ah oh fuck that hurts," Josh knew there was no time to rest as the necromorphs were still behind him so he dragged himself further to where the military should be. On the end of the street he saw the military forces. "Hey over here help!" Josh yelled trying to get the attention of the military while waving to the military to let them see he wasn't a necromorph.

The soldiers saw him and motioned him to come over. Josh let out a sight of relied, but then he heard various objects hitting cars close to where he did and he saw dozen of Necromorphs landing on the street level.

"Oh come on," Josh said before starting to run as fast as he could towards the military who were giving him cover fire taking down various necromorphs. Suddenly various Howitzer shells landed near the necromorphs sending them flying when the last necromorph was death Josh crawled back on his feet and continued to run towards the military.

When he reached the soldiers the sergeant came over towards him and said. "I have no bloody idea how you made your way through their lines, but you did it!" The sergeant gave him a tap agains this shoulder.

"I lost a friend in the process. Listen there is a nest room in building over there," Josh said while pointing at the building he had just jumped out.

"Thanks for the information, but we are about to leave this position and besides our tanks have no rounds anymore nothing heavier than a mortar has rounds anymore and those are already packed in the trucks," The sergeant said.

"You guys going to another line," Josh asked.

"Yeah the last line we are to hold it until everyone is evacuated the town is done for we are pulling out this entire place is over half an hour the playground of the necromorphs!"

"The entire town," Josh asked he couldn't believe this place he had arrived in a few months ago had changed into nothing more than a ruin.

"Not only the town we are pulling back behind the river Tyron."

"Tyron!That means you guys are giving up three quarters of the province to the necromorphs!"

"Sorry kid, but the military is taking heavy losses in North-Regia losses we can't replenish for the time being, but we will take this land back," The sergeant said. The sergeant always had trouble telling people that they would give up land they probably lived on. He could say the alliance would take their lands back, but that could take years with the necromorphs.

When the material was loaded in and troops the trucks started driving to the city center where the final stand would be.

The trip was silent and quick as the final stand was three blocks away from the former line. Wen they arrived a soldier came towards them and when he saw Josh he asked the sergeant. "Did he make it through the necromorph their lines?"

"Yep, he did lose a friend though," The sergeant responded. The soldier nodded in understanding and spoke to Josh. "Sorry about your friend. You're going with the next chopper."

"Okay thanks."

Josh waited ten minutes for the next chopper which was the third last one. The chopper was in sight when suddenly he heard screaming and gun fire from one of the lines. There Josh saw the one man he thought he wouldn't meet again here. The Colonel!

"Oh no not him again," Josh mumbled when he saw The Colonel consuming a soldier. The Colonel let out a gigantic roar. The Colonel was wearing a dark uniform that completely covered his body with black gloves and a mask with red goggles attached to a respirator.

He transformed his hands in claws and started running towards a group of three soldiers that had opened fire on him, but it had no effect on him the first soldier was cut in half by him and he unleashed a tendril in the second soldier making the second fly against the third causing both to fly against a humvee that was parked behind them. The impact made the humvee fly in te air and land on a few Howitzers.

He transformed his left hand into a whipfist. He used the whipfist to impale a soldier on a guard tower and after that to slice through the pillars of the tower causing the tower to fall upon a humvee from where a soldier used the 50 cal of to fire on him. The soldier barely managed to escape the falling tower only to be killed by The Colonel who had threw an explosive barrel towards the soldier.

The entire base was now in peril as the soldiers desperately tried to deal with the super Necromorph that had intruded the base to no avail the soldiers were merciless killed or consumed or changed into Necromorphs which aided the Colonel into fighting of the remaining soldiers.

Josh stood next to the captain who had command over the base when a soldier came running towards the captain and said. "Sir, we are unable to stop that thing! We need to get you and the other evac's out of here."

The captain wanted to answer, but was interrupted from screaming from the other side of the base when they looked they saw numerous soldiers being eaten alive and others running away from the barricade who was being swarmed by Necromorphs.

The captain then yelled. "Everybody abandon your posts and head for the evac choppers this base is lost!"

Josh was running next to the captain, the sergeant and the soldier who had come to the captain to the nearest chopper. Suddenly the soldier got impaled by a metal pipe and collapsed death on the ground. Josh looked around and saw The Colonel trying to reach them while fighting his way through the remaining soldiers.

When they arrived at the chopper the pilot immediately took off. Josh let out a sight of relief his happiness didn't last long when suddenly the chopper stopped in mid air like it was connected to a wire that prevented it from going further.

A soldier opened the side door of the chopper to see that The Colonel had transformed his hands into tendrils and had fired them on the chopper and was now preventing the chopper from escaping with his super strength.

"Shit sir, that thing is preventing us from escaping," The co-pilot yelled.

Not for long the sergeant said while taking two RPG launchers and handing one to the Captain. The two aimed at the tendrils at fired. The Colonel let out an angry roar as he knew what was going to follow, but right before they fired he allowed the chopper to go forward a bit making the two shoot next to the tendrils.

The Colonel let out a victorious laughter when suddenly he was blasted by grenades destroying the tendrils thus allowing the helicopter to escape outside of his range. The Colonel looked to where the shot came from and saw a soldier with a grenade launcher laughing at him before dying. The Colonel walked away from the dead soldier who was now being ripped apart by hungry Necromorphs.

Josh saw the town getting smaller and smaller until he couldn't see it anymore and then he fell asleep surrendering to his exhaustion.

_End Flashback:_

**Authors Note:**

**Wow long chapter anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I would like t ask you guys if you like it to leave a follow/favorite or a review and if you have any questions or critique tell me in a review or a PM and I will do the best of my abilities to answer them!**

**Some useful information:**

**-The Colonel looks like an ordinary Helghast soldier from the killzone games.**

**- The blade, Whipfist, tendrils and consuming are powers from the game prototype 1&2**

**- The captain from the flashback is not the one who is hunting Josh. He does fight for the alliance like the one who is hunting Josh!**

**- The Necromorphs are in this story both undead creatures and living creatures. They either plant themselves forth like normal living creatures or they infect death bodies like they do in the dead space games**


	4. Reawakening old enemies

**Chapter 4 Reawakening old enemies:**

**Equestria:**

Josh slowly woke up. He was sweating from fear and he saw he was back in his room, but there was something different in the bed that stood next to his was laying a blue furred mare. She was laying under a blanket, but he could still see she was wearing something with a crescent moon on it.

"Do I know her," Josh asked himself careful to not wake her up. He just shrugged it off as he carefully tried to get on his feet at first he had some trouble as his legs fell weak, but he quickly had it under control.

"Oh god what a horrible nightmare. No not a nightmare a memory that really happened Maxim really is death and that bastard is still lurking somewhere together with the other necromorphs together with all the others that want to use me to kill and destroy," Josh said to himself .

Josh slowly walked around and found the door and exited the room. He made his way downstairs carefully holding himself to the walls or railings for support. When he arrived downstairs he aw everybody sitting by a table drinking and eating some cakes. His eyes fell on a white mare which was following the descriptions he got an alicorn. She had a white coat, rainbow colored mane and a sun as mark.

They all averted their eyes on him when they noticed him. "Oh god Josh you shouldn't be out of bed in such condition," Twilight yelled slightly worried at the way he looked. He had trouble standing he was sweaty and his eyes were dull like he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings.

Josh lifted his hand motioning her to stop talking for a moment. "Twilight it's okay, but if I might ask who is she? And who is the pony in the bed next to mine," Josh asked somewhat dizzy.

"Oh yeah Josh this is princess Celestia she is one of the rulers of Equestria and the mare in the bed next to yours is princess Luna she was kind of tired so i hope you didn't mind," Twilight said nervously.

Josh looked at Celestia who was looking at him with a curious look. Josh fell on his knees and said. "I am honoured to be in the presence of a princesses! Princess."

"You may rise and I am honoured to meet you Twilight told me a bit about yourself, but there are still many questions I don't have an answer on," Celestia said kindly.

Josh stood back up before saying. "I will try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

"Have you been here for long already," Josh asked curiously.

"They were at your surprise party we thought it would be a good place to meet the princesses little did we know you would knock yourself out," RD said.

"Yeah, sugarcube no offense, but I never saw somepony scare that hard from his surprise party," AJ said.

"I am not somepony. I am a human," Josh answered. Suddenly a voice from the stairs said. "GRREETINGS, HOW ARE THOU DOING!?" Luna asked with her royal canterlot voice.

"Absolutely lovely your majesty, but could you lower the volume of your voice a little my head is killing me with all due respect your majesty," Josh asked after he had covered his ears from the loud sound.

"Sister could you please not use your RCV," Celestia asked.

"Oh sorry Tia and Josh it was! I just got a bit carried away. It's not every day you meet somepony new and definitely not a human like you," Luna said apologetic.

"That is quite alright your majesty. I am honoured to be not in the presence of one, but TWO princesses that is a big honour," Josh said.

"Thank you Josh," Both princesses said for the compliment he had given.

Josh suddenly had a pink pony almost in his face that said. "Hello my name is Pinkie pie. I was the one who organised your party and since we hadn't properly met so I thought this would be the right time!"

Josh had recovered from the shock of suddenly having the pink pony in his face and said. "Nice to meet you uhm Pinkie pie. Name's Josh sorry for ruining the party kind of."

"We could always try again at a later time when your less scared," Pinkie said.

"I would like to try that."

Josh then said."Not to be rude, but is it okay if I take a walk I think some fresh air will do me good?"

"Well if you feel like you can walk, but do you need someone to come with you," Twilight asked concerned.

"No, I will be alright, but thanks for the concern perhaps see you later," Josh said before leaving.

"He is quite mysterious sister," Celestia said.

"He indeed is, but I do not think he is out for bringing harm," Luna said.

"Did you found out something from his dreams?"

"Sorry, but I haven't been able to access his dreams which is quite strange, but I always seem to hit some kind of barrier,"

"Do you think he is keeping you out sister?"

"No, I think that barrier is around him without him even knowing of it."

"Oh man, I wanted to know what he dreamed of that caused him to sweat as hard as he did," Twilight said disappointed.

"Have you tried asking him," Celestia asked sweetly.

"Yes, but he always says his situation wasn't ideal," RD replied.

"I am sure of it my little ponies that we will hear what we need to know in due time," Celestia said then all he ponies went back to discussing something else.

Josh was walking a little bit in the forest when he found a branch near some water to sit on. He looked in the peaceful nature around him and was content. "A nightmare nothing more that was all it was," Josh said to himself.

Josh suddenly felt tired and fell asleep.

_Dream landscape:_

Josh looked around and saw he was in his no that couldn't be he was in his hometown right in front of his house.

"My my house? How can that be? The Necromorphs turned this place into ruins!"

"How can this be? Everything is how it always was before the Necromorphs," Josh asked himself when suddenly some yelling caught his attention he averted his eyes towards the yelling he saw a couple of kids playing football on a field and he saw his childhood friend Martin.

"Martin? How can this be he was one of the first that got killed by the Necromorphs and why does he look so old he looks like he is seven, but he got killed on his fifth!"

Then Josh looked at a newspaper on the ground and saw the date The 18th of February of the year 4278!

"What that can't be possible this entire fucking town was nothing more than ruins by the 28th of October of the year 4275! This can't be what is this some kind of wicked dream about how my life could have gone!" Josh yelled to no one in particular.

Suddenly everything changed the town turned into ruins and the sky was dark and full of threatening dark clouds with lightning. Josh looked at a sign with the date on it on which stood 30th October 4275.

"It indeed was," A voice said from behind Josh. Josh quickly turned around and saw an elderly man who looked like a monk in a brown cape standing there.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"I go by many names, but you may call me Maxus and I am the guardian of the core of purity or the power you have inside of you and the image you just saw was how your life would be without it," Maxus said.

"That it is a curse I know that already," Josh hissed annoyed at Maxus.

"It is not a curse!"

"Tell that to my parents and all those who suffered because of it!"

"You're parent chose themselves to have something to do with the core!"

This made Josh curious. "What do you mean?"

"You're parents chose to accept the core in any form and the core came into you, but they were not faithful to their word and that was what caused their death!" Maxus said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're parents swore to protect the core whenever they received it, but instead they made a deal with two corrupt creatures who you know as The Captain and The Colonel without knowing of each other betrayal. Your father made a deal with The Captain to deliver the core to him in exchange for money and your mother made the same deal with The Colonel.

That was the moment they screwed themselves no matter in which form the core would arrive one would not be able to hold his end of the deal, but then something else happened the core arrived inside their son and they loved you so much they couldn't give you up so they ran away and you know how that ended."

Josh felt weak his parents had started all of this and had unknowingly sold him to two crazy madmen. "You said those two were corrupted by what and how?"

"Corruption has it's ways to corrupt people and by what ancient energies that are long forgotten, but through the ruthlessly and greed of those two and others were rediscovered. Those two unleashed energies that should never have been unleashed, but now they are free they spread like a plague," Maxus answered.

"Why are they behind the core's energy?"

"The core is powerful, but they want to use it to gain control over a source of evil energy people long ago unleashed upon their home world, but unlike some other energies they didn't found a way to control it. The energy unleashed armies of undead on their home world and many other wicked creatures while some were able to partially control it no one managed to gain full control," Maxus explained.

"That is terrible no one should have such powers," Josh stuttered imagining what those two could do with such powers.

"It is, but they will not stop until one of them has control over the power and the other is destroyed then the winner shall conquer the universe, but who will be the winner The Captain?" Maxus said and his eyes started glowing bright blue and he sent out a blue wave of energy. The surroundings changed and now he stood on a field filled with death necromorphs with the sky being an unnatural blue and blue colored meteorites falling from it.

A little bit further he saw a small hill existing out of Necromorph bodies on top of it the familiar figure of The Captain surrounded by blue aura was killing the last two necromorphs. Then he jumped in the air and landed near a tree where a bloodied figure was sitting.

Josh was stunned the bloodied figure was The Colonel. The captain pulled the Colonel on his feet. The Colonel was seeking support with his back against the tree. Then the Captain took him by his neck and with one hand brought the Colonel's entire body from the ground.

The Colonel let out a vague gorgling sound as he was having trouble breathing with The Captain's grip on his neck. The Colonel's feet swinging around wildly as he was having trouble breathing. The suddenly the Captain pushed his swords through The Colonel's stomach nailing him to the tree.

The Colonel let out one final mighty roar filled with pain before he died. The Captain walked away from the body leaving it nailed to the three.

The next scene it looked like Josh was in some kind of congress or something which he recognised as the alliance congress. Suddenly the doors burst open and a soldier came flying through followed by The Captain entering and started to kill every senator until eventually only he and his men were left.

the Captain took a seat and yelled. "The road to victory has been a long one with many failures on the road, but we have won our enemies are crushed the Necromorphs are no more the Markers are destroyed and our political enemies are chrushed tonight a new era shall begin"

The men started cheering and started waving the alliance flag.

The captain said to himself. "No more will I bow to others now all bow to me!"

Josh was left stunned. He couldn't imagine this to happen it was disgusting.

"I know what you think, but let's see what our friend The Colonel has in stock for the future! Shall we?" Maxus asked before his eyes stated shining yellow mixed with black. He send out another wave, but this time of yellow/black energy.

Josh was now standing in the middle of a huge city and the sky was a unnatural yellow/black color with black meteorites with a yellow glow around them falling from the sky. People where running desperately trying to escape the Necromorphs, but without success One by one the people were either infected or ripped apart.

BOOM! A meteorite had hit a skyscraper and now the entire building was coming down then he saw The Colonel finishing off a few soldiers before walking towards a bloodied figure that lied on the ground this time it was The Captain who was dying.

The Colonel walked over to him and took him by his neck and with one hand lifted him off of the ground because of his grip the Captain started swinging with his feet wildly as he started to produce a vague gorgling sound. Then suddenly The Colonel threw him on the ground again and put so much force on his sword it penetrated the asphalt underneath The Captain thus nailing him to the ground after letting out a last roar filled with pain the Captain died.

The scenery changed to somewhat out of the city on a hill where a strange object(The Marker) was producing a yellow/black beam that shot up in the sky.

The Colonel stood over a group of Necromorphs and yelled. "My friends we have won there is no more alliance, no more human race, there is only the mighty Necromorph race left. I admit our enemies were though, but in the end they proved to be nothing more than speed bumps on the highway to victory!"

The Necromorphs let out a loud happy victorious symphony of roars and enthusiastic cries.

The Colonel said to himself. "Long has been my time of waiting, but my rewards are oh so big!"

Josh was petrified he just saw the future and he didn't like it one bit both futures looked like the apocalypse had arrived and for a lot of living creatures who would also win it indeed would be.

"You see Josh that are the two choices for the future now you only need to decided which future you like better, but do hurry before even that choice is taken away from you," Maxus said as his eyes became back normal.

"What do you mean," Josh asked confused.

"You have the choice who you help of the two. I would like to know your answer before you will be send to another dream by the core's energy so who do you choice to help?"

"None of the two I rather die than help those two or anyone else for that matter bring so much death and destruction," Josh said with confidence radiating from his body his tone betrayed he meant every word of it.

"Very well then we shall see until next time we meet," Maxus said after he had said it Josh body was surrounded by a bright white light and teleported away.

"Perhaps there is hope for the universe after all," Maxus said to himself before disappearing.

Josh was now in a complete darkness it looked like he stood in a spotlight and everything else was just darkness.

"How is it going Josh missed me," A voice behind Josh asked. Josh turned around quickly and from fear jumped back and fell on his back after he accidentally tripped over his feet. In front of him stood The Captain, but his eyes were bright blue orbs and his teeth were razor sharp.

"No, you can't be here! What are you even," Josh asked terrified of the Captain's new look. It looked like a demon straight from hell.

What I am you ask a creature that has absorbed some energy of some kind and how did it all start for me again let me think. I think it was in an ancient Aztec ruin we found something at first it just looked a pillar with blue unidentified stones in it, but then strange shit started to happen. Humans and animals that were under influence by the things energy too long started to change and became nuts, but also gained super strength, super speed, super stamina the ability to regenerate and some even to do some kind of magic.

At first I saw it as something wicked, but then it showed me the truth. The truth that I have a choice to not need to listen to all those high chiefs in Washington, that I had the power to become the ruler of it all," The Captain smiled happily at the memories, but then started to frown.

"However the war was in my way first I needed to deal with my enemies with their own mystical artifacts they managed to create super humans too. The most powerful and cunning one you know as The Colonel. Just like I he could resurrect the death kind of with a different energy.

He was a treat I eventually thought I had defeated, but somehow he survived and when people called me back into service after I was put into a cryo-tube for over 2000 years and that was because the Necromorphs suddenly had appeared again. Oh well what did I care I was back awake and this time I would stay awake and rule the alliance! You are the last thing I need to achieve my goals so join me and together we will rule it all. Imagine the power we will have no more wars and we will be on top of the chain," The Captain said.

"No!"

"What?!"

"I said no I saw the future you would deliver and it isn't one I agree with all the death and pain you caused," Josh said.

"Death and pain are unfortunate side effects that the road to victory has on it and so has any other path!"

"Not if I can fight it! I won't let you or The Colonel win!" Josh yelled angrily.

"We shall see. I don't need your cooperation to win! YOU SHALL SEE hahahaha!" The captain said before breaking out in a maniacal laughter before disappearing in mist and flying away. Josh turned around to see The Colonel standing there with the normally red glasses of his mask now being yellow/black from colour.

"You going to try and persuade me too then spare yourself the trouble the answer is no!" Josh said.

"No, I don't. I have heard your words a minute ago and you weren't lying a pity The Necromorphs could really use you, but I sense that there is no point into trying to change your mind just know that you made a mistake!"

"Oh you think so." Josh asked teasingly.

"No, I know for a fact you did allow me to introduce you to the power of Corruption!" The Colonel said as he used his fist to slam in the ground and send a yellow/black energy wave forth suddenly yellow/black crystals shot out of the ground on various places and the ground became overgrown with some kind of black coloured material suddenly the ground burst open and a marker with yellow/black aura came out of it and send a beam of the same colour in the sky causing a giant explosion.

Josh screamed as he closed his eyes.

_End of dream:_

Josh woke up seeing it was night already. "Oh god what a nightmare just another nightmare!" Josh said before leaning back against the tree he was sleeping against with his arms behind his head.

"A nightmare we are much more than just nightmares now!"

Josh eyes shot open to see The Captain standing by a nearby tree. He immediately took a fighting stance.

SPLASH! The water shot up high as a horrible monstrous creature shot out with yellow/black eyes. It had no legs instead it had a tail which it used to move, but an humanoid upper body it's hands were huge, but it's claws were bigger. They looked like someone took the claws of a T-rex or so and put them on this thing. His head was humanoid only it's teeth were one by one razor sharp and it looked like it had multiple rows of teeth also possessing some teeth on it's palate and inside it's mouth on his cheeks. The creature had no hair and on it's back it had sharp looking fins.

The creature was huge it was standing upright in the deepest part of the water pool and even then it still reached about 16 feet (5 meter) from the ground. Josh said the first thing that came up in him. "Sweet mother of Jesus what the fuck is that thing!"

Suddenly Josh felt himself being surrounded by bright white light and without knowing what he did he just shot out a beam of white magic to the Necromorph in the water. The magic hit the creatures left shoulder and burned through it making the creature scream however tendrils shot out the Necromorphs body and reconnected the arm to the body.

"What in hell did I do," Josh asked himself. He however didn't get time to think as the creature used it's claws to slash at him, but missed him because Josh dodged the hit by jumping to his right before charging up another beam. This time the beam exploded and made him lose consciousness.

Unbeknown to him two small balls of white light shot in the sky. The souls of both The Captain and The Colonel who had watched from the side line to the fight between Josh and the hallucination The Colonel had caused watched the balls each go into a different direction. They waited until the balls were out of sight before disappearing into thin air.

**Mountain chain North in Equestria:**

One of the balls went into a cave in which strange metal chests were laying. The ball went into a chest and a little while later the chest opened revealing a man in a military uniform wearing sunglasses. The other chest also opened revealing people with bright blue eyes with razor sharp teeth.

**Mines south of Equestria:**

The second ball flew in the mine were pony workers were busy and after going through the tunnels for a while it went through a wall. It entered a room with a marker in it and various yellow cocoons filled with yellow liquid. The ball flewin the marker activating it. The marker started shining bright yellow and slowly, but surely the Necromorphs inside the cocoons awakened and opened the cocoons.

Meanwhile outside the chamber in one of the tunnels some men had gathered with pickaxes to breach a hole in the wall to see where the ball thing had gone. One pony gave the final hit and a hole big enough to crawl through revealed dark tunnel.

Suddenly the pony was grabbed by a claw and pulled inside after screaming loudly.

The entire mines were in peril as ponies desperately tried to escape the Necromorphs who were now flooding the tunnels. Fighting between armoured soldiers and Necromorphs was escalating as the guards were unable to stop the Necromorphs. The first Necromorphs started making their way up out of the mines to the world outside. One Necromorph who was wearing a dark uniform with a gasmask and a helmet was walking out not partaking in the fighting around him just looking at the moon.

**Authors Note:**

**Wow weird chapter! No worries next chapter will have less weirdness in it, but anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review/follow or a favourite and I will try to get you guys another chapter as soon as possible!**

**Useful information:**

**-If you have trouble with the colours of The Colonel they are based on the colours of Corruption in the game Darksiders two!**

**-The Captain his powers are based upon Alucard's powers from the manga Van Hellsing while The Colonels powers are based upon the powers from both Alex Mercer and James Heller from the games Prototype 1&2!**

**-The scene in the mine is based off of the intro scene of the Call Of Duty zombie map origins!**


	5. Mind trouble

**Chapter 5 Mind trouble:**

**Equestria:**

All the ponies had become quite worried about Josh seeing he was gone for quite while already so they searched everywhere to him when eventually they arrived by the place in the evergreen forest where Josh had rested at First nothing strange.

"Are you sure princesses that this is where that energy came from," Twilight asked.

"Yes, my faithful student this is where me and my sister sensed the explosion. I wonder what caused it though," Celestia said.

They suddenly saw something laying underneath some leaves that had fallen off of the tree Josh had leaned against. They all gasped for breath as they saw it was a hand. All the ponies quickly ran over towards t he hand and started shoving the leaves off of Josh's body.

"Dear god is he hurt," Fluttershy asked silently.

"No, but he does seem exhausted whatever happened need to have drained a lot of energy of him. He however does not seem to be in need of medical care," Twilight said.

"Sister I no longer sense it," Luna said.

"What d you mean sister?"

"The barrier that prevented me from entering his mind it's no longer there,"

Celestia tested it out for herself and indeed found no resistance anymore. Celestia looked at the others who all had hopeful expressions on their faces even her own sister.

"Fine, we will do it," Celestia said as she rolled hr eyes. "But if he ever asks this was for national security alright!"After everyone nodded both Celestia's and Luna's horn started glowing and the next moment they were surrounded by darkness.

"Where are we?" RD asked.

"We are inside Josh mind," Luna answered.

"So where now," Rarity asked curiously, but long she didn't need to wait for an answer as they were pulled in a bright light.

The scenery shocked all the ponies they were standing in some kind of huge city that existed out of ruins. Houses stood on the verge of collapsing, skyscrapers looked terrible and the streets were full of debris.

"What could have caused this destruction sister," Luna asked clearly affected of the terrible sight before Celestia could answer a couple voice broke the silence. They saw Josh walking their way together with two others all equipped with some kind of metal things which they guessed where weapons of some sort.

They walked straight towards a body a body that was clearly eaten off. Fluttershy and Rarity got the feeling they needed to puke as their faces turned green, Pinkie started to cry softly, RD, Twilight and the princesses were looking wide eyed to the body.

Suddenly the man next to Josh who was wearing a green beret said to the man on his right side. "Hey Alex check if it is really death."

The man that went by the name Alex walked towards the body that lied on it's chest and kicked it over on his back while aiming his weapon at it like he expected I to become alive again.

"Disgusting do they not have any respect for their death and what do they mean check if it is really death don't they see the state it is in," Luna asked disgusted of the treatment the man called Alex gave the body.

"Yep this one is death," Alex yelled back.

"Good we don't want another one of those fuckers ambushing us would we," The man with the green beret said.

"Are they nuts a body can't move," Twilight asked.

"Perhaps we will get our answers sooner than we think," Celestia said sweetly.

Suddenly the man with the beret became silent and stopped moving. The man called Alex noticed this first and asked. "Barry I know that look. What is it?"

All ponies looked curious at the man called Barry who hadn't answered yet, but was concentrating himself. "Don't move there is one in the shadows over at that window. The ponies looked at the window, but only saw darkness.

What do I do?" Alex asked not moving an inch.

"When I say fire you turn around to the window and shoot that bitch straight into it's torso or whatever it has. It's an infector so do not miss."

"A necromorph were missing a shot isn't bad is one that still needs to be created," Alex said. The ponies were now incredibly curious what a infector and a necromorph was long however they didn't need to wait as Barry yelled. "NOW!"

Alex spun around and aimed it's weapon on the room a loud scream came from and some monstrous creature jumped out of hiding. "Die motherfucker!" Alex yelled as he shot every part of the infector blasting it on the ground and then kept shooting until it stopped moving.

All the ponies looked pale from fear when they got a good look at the thing called an infector it had wings with sharp talons and a gigantic jaw and a proboscis which looked like it was used to pierce through probably skulls.

"You okay Alex," Josh asked concerned for his friends wellbeing.

"I am still standing so yeah thanks for asking."

"Share the formalities for later we attracted some others with that gunfire," Barr said as he aimed his shotgun on a building. The ponies looked closely they wanted to see what would happen next.

A couple of Slashers came sprinting out on some buildings further up the street and sprinted towards the three men. Josh used his AK47 to mowe them down however without him seeing it a Swarmer managed to reach the death body and started entering it.

All ponies got a look of pure horror on their faces as they saw the death body standing back up and moving towards Josh from behind while picking up a steel pipe that laid close to it's head.

The Necromorph sprinted to Josh who had turnd around from the noises it was making and yelled. "Waster!"

Josh opened fire on it's legs causing it to lose it's legs and fall on the ground however when the ponies thought it couldn't get any worse suddenly appendages sprouted out of the it's abdominal region which started shooting projectiles at Josh which he managed to dodge skillfully before starting to shoot on he appendages killing the thin they called a Waster somehow. Meanwhile Alex and Barry had finished off the remaining Slashers then the memory ended and the ponies stood back in the darkness.

I am going to be sick," Rarity said as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from puking.

"What were those things Tia," Luna asked. She was shivering and sobbing softly.

"I don't know Lulu. I don't know," Celestia said as she took her sister in a tight embrace and the two rulers started sobbing.

"His situation was indeed not ideal, but I never could have imagined that being his situation," Twilight managed to say.

"Not really what you ponies hoped to find inside here was it?"

"Who said that," Celestia said with as much dignity as she could gather right after she spoke out those words a figure appeared in front of them taking them all by surprise.

"I am glad you ask! My name is Maxus guardian of the core of purity and in this case also messenger of bad news,"

"What do you mean bad news," Luna asked carefully.

"You don't know it yet, but the destruction caused in the evergreen forest was Josh's work as he unleashed the power of the core of purity for the first time on command!"

"So that destruction was Josh's work, but why," Twilight asked.

"An old enemy from Josh created an illusion that made Josh believe a necromorph stood in front of him so in order to protect himself and the people of this wonderful country against a possible necromorph outbreak. I assume you have seen what necromorphs are in his memory just a moment ago," Maxus said causing all the ponies to nod and shudder at the memory and the thought of those things in Equestria.

"Good, that's one thing lesser for me to explain, but like I was saying this enemy didn't do that for no reason you see he and another enemy of Josh and a rival of himself were sealed away by Josh himself without him even knowing he did that and by a little trick I pulled when he tried to follow Josh into this realm ," Maxus said before being interrupted by RD.

"Wait a minute how could Josh not know he imprisoned his own enemy," RD asked confused.

"I shall explain that. Josh has little control over his powers and the enemy we talk about is called the Colonel for no one knows his true name anymore and the only information we have about him is that his last known rank was the rank of Colonel from there the nickname everyone calls him.

Anyway back to the story so The Colonel had managed to trap Josh one time, but somehow Josh managed to call the core up and The Colonel, some Necromorphs and a marker were all sent to Equestria and sent into a deep slumber. Josh was knocked out cold and lost memory of that time so he still thinks that The Colonel is somewhere in his own realm when in reality."

"He is here," Twilight finished.

"Exactly the reason Josh is here is because he was trapped by The Captain and in a last attempt to free himself let the power of the core out uncontrollably and was transported here however the enemy that is known as The Captain his name has the same origin as that of the Colonel so the Captain has certain powers and technology under his command which allowed him to follow, but since I thought Josh deserved some rest I kind of messed with the energy device sending him back exactly two years before Josh arrived on Equestria and one and a half year before The Colonel arrived.

So you could say I had send him and his men to the right location, but in the wrong time however both of these men managed to use the energy Josh used on that illusion to break free again.

"So we have two extremely dangerous creatures on the loose in Equestria," Celestia managed to stammer out scared at the thought of these beings dwelling freely through the peaceful land.

"One is. The Captain is in Equestria. The Colonel however has landed somewhere outside of your countries borders, but not too far though."

Excuse us if we aren't really comforted by the news only one is in us land" Luna said annoyed.

"You shouldn't be your highnesses after all these creatures have powers who measure up to your own. Both used from where they also came from dark energies which gave them access to great powers and both are quite skilled in bringing madness and chaos!" Maxus said.

"Why are they behind Josh? For his powers and why? Are his powers special or so?" RD asked.

"Yes, they are after him for his powers and the reason why because they seek control of a dark energy that was once released by humans. They tried to create a weapon of it instead they freed it with no way of controlling it. Both the Captain and The Colonel seek to control this energy and they need Josh's power for it if one can successfully obtain his energy and place themselves in control of the dark energy with it then that person gets access to divine powers and he will gain the power over the death. He could open the gates of hell and unleash an unstoppable army on the universe," Maxus explained.

"That's horrible no one should possess the power to bring the death back to this world it's unnatural and only bad things will come from it," Celestia exclaimed.

"I am with my sister even Nightmare moon stayed away from necromancy," Luna said.

The others agreed with the princesses making Maxus smile. "You are indeed wise and kind rulers I have seen how you two ruled and I am content of how you treat your subjects and handle problems thus I warn you for these two re corrupted souls are specialized in the art of corrupting others to abandon their morals. I have seen many kind souls being changed into killing machines by The Colonel with the power of corruption and in blood thirsty killers by The Captain.

"Whatever you all do. Do not fall for their tricks for I warn you they are extremely cunning now my time is short The Colonel and The Captain their influences are cutting me off from this world, but before I leave Josh is in grave danger both The Captain and The Colonel have tried to convince Josh to join them not so long ago," Maxus said seriously ll the ponies gasped shocked at this.

"What did Josh tell them," Aj asked stuttering afraid of what the answer might be.

"He said he rather died than help any of the two," Maxus said with a small smile on his face. At this all ponies sighted in relief that their friend hadn't been corrupted by any of the two.

"However when that energy came free The Captain left, but The Colonel is hunting Josh this very moment in his mind trying to corrupt him," Maxus said sadly.

"Well where are we waiting for let's kick this Colonel back to where he came from," RD exclaimed.

"Yeah, we will show him to not mess around with a friend of ours," AJ exclaimed.

"Good luck be careful The Colonel main attack is not to deal physical damaged, but to corrupt people and don't think he will hesitate doing the same to ponies. Perhaps we meet again until then so long and be safe," Maxus said before disappearing then bright light surrounded all ponies and the next moment they stood in a ice desert.

The ponies began shivering as they felt the cold. All ponies cudled up together and the princesses used their wings to shield both themselves and the others as good as possible from the cold.

"I am soooo coooold!" Fluttershy stuttered out.

"How can it be so cold in someone's mind," Pinkie stammered out.

"We can't stay here for too long or we will freeze to death," Luna said shivering from the cold when suddenly they heard some loud bams which they recognized as being somewhat the same sound as the one they heard coming from the weapon that was called a gun in Josh memory.

Josh was running as fast as he could this was getting insane after he lost conscious he woke up only to be hunted by The Colonel and the necromorphs throughout variety landscapes in his own mind how the hell The Colonel was able to enter his mind he didn't knew, but he didn't seem to have any control anymore. He heard the necromorphs screaming and that blasted Colonel constantly saying 'Make us whole!' whatever the fuck that meant Josh didn't knew and he had the feeling he wouldn't like it however he could sense another presence besides The Colonel being in his head first he thought it was The Captain, but this felt more darker than both The Captain and The Colonel had ever felt.

Suddenly he saw a group of cuddled up horses he found this a strange sight, but immediately started running to them hoping he could use them to escape the necromorphs. However when he got close he saw it were familiar horses and no horses, but ponies.

"What in the lord's name are you guys doing here?!" Josh asked surprised of seeing his friends here.

"We kind of entered your head to see what happened in the forest, but then we saw," Twilight said before being cut off by a loud roar. All the ponies looked terrified.

"Ah never mind get behind me and stay together and hide in that cave over there," Josh yelled pointing at a cave a bit further before aiming his gun somewhere in the snowstorm. The ponies did as asked and as soon as they were in the cave they saw the first necromorph coming out of the snowstorm.

It was a slasher which was mowed down by Josh's AK47 however he wasn't the only one as numerous necromorph emerged out of the storm too. Josh bravely held his ground firing his gun skillfully and reloading it so quick he could almost keep up non-stop fire after a while all the necromorphs were gone.

"Josh!" Twilight yelled.

"Not yet Twilight," Josh yelled before turning himself back around to where the necromorphs had come from barely able to dodge a hatchet that had been thrown towards him. He backed up a bit when five wasters walked out of the snow two holding metal pipes, one a hatchet and two others wielded two climbing pickaxes. He managed to dispose of four before one with two climbing pickaxes managed to reach him.

Josh used his AK47 to try and prevent it from coming closer to his body. With all his powers he managed to push it away and hit it in the face causing it to fall on the ground then Josh quickly shot it death.

Josh felt exhausted , but couldn't allow himself to sleep just yet the Colonel was still around.

The ponies came running towards him when suddenly a yellow/black crystal shot out of the ground out of it came a black mist which formed a ghostly figure consisting out of black fog with yellow eyes and when it opened it's mouth you could see yellow light out of it like there was a lamp inside it's chest.

"Hello Josh I need to admit that was impressive, but you know that weren't real necromorphs after all there is only so much I can do in one's mind. So are you sure you don't want to rethink my offer," The Colonel asked with a demonic voice.

"I told you once and I tell you again go fuck yourself," Josh said.

"Bad choice Josh bad bad choice I don't need your cooperation to win I just need the core and I will just have to take it," The Colonel said as he used his right claw to grab Josh by his neck however before he could do anything else he was blasted by a couple of beams a purple, a blue and a white one when he turned around he saw all ponies in battle position.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me," The Colonel asked mockingly. He was answered by a few more beams which he dodged with ease.

"Come on that wasn't even close," The Colonel taunted however he was interested in the white and blue alicorns as he sensed the power they had in them. It made him hungry he had never gotten the chance to taste pure magic like the ones these two alicorns possessed. He made a mental note to corrupt them as soon as possible as it was impossible to really do much in Josh mind. A second problem arrived as he could feel himself being pulled out of Josh's mind. _'Spell needs to be wearing off,'_ The Colonel thought.

Suddenly The Colonel just disappeared and all ponies were back in the evergreen forest. Josh was still unconscious however so they carried him back to the library.

"What he hay just happened in there," AJ asked as she pointed to Josh head.

"I have no idea, but we will ask him when he wakes up," Celestia answered.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please leave a review, a follow or a favorite if you liked it and I will be sure to get you guys some more! Until next time!**

**Useful information:**

**Slashers are the most common enemies in dead space game!**

**Wasters are after the slasher the most common enemy in dead space 3 and only appear in dead space 3. They are like described necromorphs who look like a human except they have glowing eyes. They are also the only necromorph in the game which are able to wield tools like axes!**

**If you do not understand The Colonel's powers yet do not worry I will explain in the next chapter some of his powers and next chapter will also follow his point of view for a while. The Captain will come in a later chapter!**


	6. A walk through the desert

**Chapter 6 A walk through the desert:**

**Equestria ponyville:**

Josh woke up slowly with a headache that would be in the top 3 worst headaches he had ever had. He found that he was back in Twilight's house. "I am back? How? Perhaps it was all a nightmare just a nightmare," Josh mumbled to himself.

"I am afraid that it was not a nightmare sugarcube," AJ said startling Josh.

"AWH my head could you talk a little less loud my head is killing me," Josh asked.

"Oh yeah sorry when you feel up to it come downstairs I think you own us some kind of explanation," AJ said a little quieter this time. Josh only moaned in response before AJ exited the room again after a few minutes the headache started to lose effect until he at least could move without the stinging pain he felt before, but it wasn't completely gone.

Josh got himself dressed in some clothes that laid next to his bed he assumed the others were dirty or destroyed in the worst case before slowly going downstairs where he saw all the ponies inclusive the princesses were waiting patiently on him.

"Hello everybody are you guys alright," Josh managed to ask weakly.

"Yes, thank you for asking, but the same cannot be said about you by the looks of it," Twilight said noticing him having trouble standing.

"I will be okay it was nothing big," Josh said.

"NOTHING BIG! NOTHING BIG! We nearly died and you nearly died," Twilight yelled startling everyone.

"You guys didn't run any danger The Colonel and his necromorphs can't hurt you guys. He didn't have the mental link necessary for such attacks otherwise he would have attacked you guys a lot sooner. I doubt he was even aware of your presence until you blasted him with you magic which I am grateful for for he had surely been able to get what he wanted if you guys hadn't distracted him long enough for his spell on me to end," Josh replied.

"So what do you guys want from me," Josh asked.

"Answers," Celestia replied.

"We want to know everything what is happening, why it is happening and what will this mean for the future," Luna added.

"Guess you guys do earn some answers so I shall tell my story from the very beginning or at least were I think it started," Josh said before telling his entire life story at first the ponies laughed together with him at the happy childhood he had had, but then at the age of five the story started to darken with the necromorph invasion of his hometown Sela it was a medium sized city that was now nothing more than ruins, The death of his family one by one by numerous causes, The Captain and The Colonel, and so on until he had the entire story of his life by the end many ponies were crying out loud with them also both princesses even they couldn't comprehend the amount of suffering he had endured even he himself was crying by the memories.

"With that said I understand you guys want me to leave after all I brought great danger on you guys and I seem to bring more sadness than happiness," Josh said however when he wanted to leave he was stopped by Twilight hugging his leg tightly while saying. "Please don't you deserve happiness after all that suffering you went through and we can help you find it."

"Yeah w aren't going to let two knuckleheads throw the universe into chaos," RD exclaimed.

"Yeah if they want that core they are after they're going to have to go through us partner," AJ said.

"We will show those big meany pants to not mess with our friend," Pinkie exclaimed while enthusiastically jumping up and down.

"Indeed you are a friend of ours and we won't allow some crazy madmen to take you away," Rarity said.

"I am in we will show them to not mess with us," Fluttershy said on her almost inaudible tone.

"Indeed we shall assist you any way we can to help fend them off," Luna said.

"Oh yeah I gotta fight them," Josh said nervously not liking the idea of needing to actually stand and fight against either of his enemies. He had seen what they could do and it wasn't really a supporting knowledge of knowing how they fought.

"Sorry Josh I know your way to live with them consisted of running from them, but I am sorry to say, but there is no way to get your back to your world to my our my sisters knowledge," Celestia said.

"I know your majesty and I won't let you guys down," Josh said with a smile on his face happy that he had finally found something to protect in his life and he would make sure to protect these ponies with his life!

**Close to the southern border of Equestria:**

A man wearing a black uniform with a mask with red goggles in was walking through the desert alone. His name he still remembered the name he had once fought with to defend his country with, the name that had spread fear in event the most toughest enemies, the name that nowadays only two people inclusive himself knew.

The others called him The Colonel. They called him a killer, a necromorph, a monster, a terrorist some even saw him as a demon in human form, the bringer of chaos and death. He was all of these things. He once hoped that his name would go into history books as the savior of the Confederacy, a hero instead now it was used to scare children with to be good or otherwise he would come and pay them a visit.

Ridiculous how dared they use him as a boogeyman for children while they should worship him for the wonder he truly is. He had been so close to actually being that savior, but then The Captain ruined everything. He ruined everything and The Colonel would make him pay. For thanks to one man. He was now hated by almost all of humanity, him being the living description of the devil reincarnated, him being the most hated creature in the entire known universe!, him being the least understood creature in all of the universe for there was no compassion for those who were seen as evil he had been marked as evil, wicked and thus there was no compassion for him other than a bullet.

Hatred deep pure hatred that had been in his soul for over two millennia for the same race he once belonged to at least until the part of humanity that saw him as a hero was taken away from him by the one that didn't, the part that drove him into despair the ones who drove him into corruption's grasp, the ones that had a good life while he and the necromorphs wandered from place to place looking for food, living places, the ones that he hated with a passion.

The Colonel was lost in his thoughts these thought had plagued him ever since he woke up in that mine, but he didn't remember much as the sudden wakeup call had caused the necromorphs into going something that was called the reawakening rage. The principle was simple when a necromorph would go into a deep cocoon sleep as it was called because the necromorph would build some kind of cocoon around itself in which it would slow down brain functions, body functions so the body could last longer with the stored energy.

Normally the necromorph wakes up out of himself or is called by the hive mind to wake up and then it slowly build up all the functions again so it could operate good again however if it was interrupted in its sleep by example light, loud noises, cracks in the cocoon, etc in this case the core energy then however the body was forced to rapidly reactivate and it pumps all its energy in reactivating the muscle mass for defense and to reactivate enough brain function to see who was friend and who was foe.

Because the necromorph has only little brain function it causes the body to produce an immense amount of adrenaline and certain substances in the brains which makes the necromorphs go into a berserker state as a replacement to make up for the little brain functions that are activated. While the berserker state is over after a good hour or two depending on the situation the substances in the brains disappear only after two days and puts the necromorph into some kind of stand-by mode in which it just aimlessly wanders with as only thought keeping alive after two days the necromorph is back normal.

Two days had seemed to be enough to let The Colonel end up somewhere in the desert. He wasn't lost by any means he knew where his subjects where and if he didn't he could use the hive mind he was connected too to localize them, but right now he wanted t see more of this world alone.

He was surprised to see talking horses with spears and wings and what looked like magic in the mines after they broke out of their imprisonment so he wanted to see what was going on in this world without the necromorphs while he could shape-shift into something less threatening to what he assumed where ponies because of their size his fellow necromorphs would simply scare the living daylight out of them.

The desert started to bore him a bit so he looked around to see if something had changed nothing had changed. "Of course why did I expect that something would happen in a desert," He said to himself when suddenly he saw a couple of black creatures with insect like wings fling towards him. He started drooling a bit and decided that he would see what happened next if those things stayed out of range or disregard him he wouldn't do anything if they however came near him and they weren't sentient then he would have some food. It looked like they came to him.

"What will be your next move," The Colonel asked himself.

The creatures surrounded him and started hissing and growling at him right before he wanted to transform his hands into tendrils to get them he heard what looked like the leader of them ask. "Who are you and what are you business on changeling land?"

He immediately stopped himself from forming tendrils or taking a fighting stance. "People call me The Colonel and I am just looking around."

"A spy!" The changeling yelled.

"No, I am not a spy to be quite fair what should I be spying if I was? The sand? Or those rocks over there?" The Colonel asked having trouble to not let out a chuckle at the changeling's accusation.

The changeling realized that the stranger being a spy was indeed unlikely in this part of the changeling kingdom there was nothing to spy on and the way the stranger was walking indicated that he wasn't heading to their city so a spy was unlikely however the commander didn't trust this strange creature for a bit even if he wasn't a spy and the evidence indicated that he wasn't he still had some balls to say it on such a mocking way which meant he obviously didn't feel intimidated by the thirty changelings around him which was somewhat disturbing for the commander.

"Fine you might not be a spy, but you certainly are not an ally either until we know what you are you are not going anywhere you're coming with us." The changeling commander said before his forces closed in on The Colonel.

The Colonel was fighting an inner battle one part of him just wanted to kill them, eat them and continue, but the other part said go with them perhaps you learn something new they won't be able to contain you any way. The choice was quickly made.

"Okay, I am coming lead the way,"

The changelings looked surprised they hadn't expected him to just agree. "uhm okay chain him and then follow us," The commander changeling said still taken back by the sudden cooperation of the stranger.

The changelings put some chains on him and then lead him through the desert. 'Now, with a bit of luck I actually get somewhere,' The Colonel thought allowing a smile to form on his face which wasn't seen by the changelings because of his helmet.

It was already nighttime by the time they arrived at a giant city in the desert which seemed to be partially inside of a mountain. The Colonel was amazed at the city even if it wasn't the beautiful sight he had ever seen it sure as hell was something extremely beautiful. "Welcome in our capital Niliphim," The changeling commander said without actually meaning the words. The Colonel ignored the commander the only reason that commander was still alive was because he wanted to see more of the city without killing all the guards in it.

He was lead first through a huge gate, then through what looked like he main street it was truly a stunning sight. The Colonel was impressed these changelings knew how to build he would give them that then he was lead through a couple of alleyways until they finally arrived at that looked like a side entrance that lead somewhere underneath the palace. He was lead through a couple of hallways it was confusing they went left right then a long staircase own after that again a couple of hallways until they finally arrived at a badly lighted cell it was lighted by one torch on the wall in the corridor.

The door was opened and he was unchained and pushed in before he heard the door close and back locked. It didn't look like there was bed in some sort present just some hay to lay upon. The Colonel just shrugged before laying down on the hay when suddenly he felt another presence in the cell to his left.

There he saw another being ducked in the dark corner the furthest away from the door obviously death scared. _'Night vision such a handy thing to have,' _The Colonel thought to himself. The creature looked like it was a changeling only bigger than the ones he had seen so far. It had a crooked horn, blue hair and green eyes if he saw correctly. It reminded him of an alicorn besides the holes in it's legs that indicated it was a changeling.

'_A cellmate good I thought I would be alone for the rest of my stay,"_ The Colonel thought. How long that stay would last depended on how long the changelings could keep him interested in staying. 'Should I say something or leave it be,' The question kept the Colonel busy for a while until he had decided to see if he could befriend someone of this world. He could always try right perhaps it was more useful than it seemed.

"How are you doing in the corner?"

No reply, but he saw how the creature started shivering even harder like it was even more scared of the colonel. "Don't be scared I am not planning on hurting you."

He saw the creature started to look a little bit more curiously instead of scared, but still refused to come out of the corner. "Listen I don't know what you are or what your kind does, but I reckon that shivering from either cold or fear and curling up in the darkest corner of a room isn't normal so why don't you come sitting with me so we can talk from man to man," The Colonel proposed causing the creature to let out a angry hiss only then he noticed the slink figure and the thought of the creature being female came in his mind.

"Or from man to woman," He quickly added. The creature stopped hissing and started slowly, but surely come closer to him. She sat down next to him on the hay curiously taking him up and obviously waiting for him to say something. "Sorry about that gender mistake a minute ago I haven't seen females of your kind yet I didn't imagine females being so much bigger than males," He apologized.

"It is forgiven, but might I ask what you are I have never seen anything like you," She said.

"I am a necromorph uhm miss," The Colonel said seeing he didn't knew her name.

"Chrysalis queen Chrysalis well former queen over a few days," Chrysalis said sadly her eyes tearing up at the memory of the words her mother had called her after she had told her the attack on Canterlot had failed. The words also interested The Colonel he decided to ask more about the mater. "Might I ask you what you mean with former queen over a few days?"

Chrysalis sighted, but she could just as well tell the stranger it didn't matter anyway anymore who knew so she started to tell about the invasion of Canterlot, how she and her army were blasted away, how she had been stuck in the desert for a while and how her own mother called her an incapable ruler when her own mother proposed to the counsel to have her replaced by her younger sister princes Nimf and how she was thrown in this cell and how her former cellmate had beaten her and mistreated her and almost raped her.

By the time she was finished she was crying out loud unbeknown to her The Colonel felt true compassion for her she was just like him he had also lost everything be it on other ways worse ways seeing as he wasn't banished there was just nothing left to return to.

Suddenly Chrysalis felt herself being hugged by the stranger who offered her a shoulder to cry on which she gladly accepted. The Colonel proceeded trying to comfort her by rubbing her back and saying soothing words to her. He didn't knew why he suddenly was becoming so soft perhaps because for the first time in over two millennia he had found a soul who had an idea of what he went through.

After a while she calmed down and she laid next to him when she asked. "What is your name stranger if I may ask?"

"I am called the Colonel," The Colonel answered.

"Okay then thanks for what you did there a moment ago Colonel not everyone would have done the same for a complete stranger," Chrysalis said.

"I feel some sort of connection with you Chrysalis. You are special I can sense that. I have a feeling that you and I understand each other a lot better than we might think," The Colonel replied.

Chrysalis smiled at his words. Such kind words were not often said to the queen not even by her own mother or her family then a question popped up in her head and she was nervous for the answer. "Colonel I know this might be a bit soon, but do you want to be my friend?"

The Colonel was surprised to say the least he was hated for over two millennia and now someone wanted to be his friend, his true friend without using him for some purpose it almost made him tear up. "Yes, I want to be your friend Chrysalis," He replied.

Chrysalis flung her hooves around him and gave him a hug happy that she had made her very first real friend and he returned the hug happy he had found his first true friend in a long time. He had no idea how he would get the core energy, but he would make sure there was a place for Chrysalis alongside him if there was one thing The Colonel had learned to appreciate it was a good true loyal friend.

He had plenty of experience with those backstabbing, ungrateful fake friends in the end he had always made sure they might succeed, but they wouldn't be around to see it. _'It seems I m going to stick around a little bit longer in this cell after all,' _The Colonel thought before both he and Chrysalis fell asleep on the hay.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review, follow or a favorite if you did and I will be sure to get you guys more! I will give you a hint of what happens in the next chapter: The Colonel gets mad next chapter if you guys know what I mean you get the idea of what will happen.**


	7. A chaotic trial

**Chapter 7 A chaotic trial:**

**Changeling kingdom Niliphim dungeons four days later:**

The Colonel ad Chrysalis had become extremely good friends they seemed to like certain things the other did too and The Colonel had started to trust her even telling her certain things he had done not all and not the most gruesome, but already a few that involved either huge assaults or ones were through the more gruesome events he had caused were made possible through.

He however only told things from after his two millennia of being locked away. He rather didn't talk about what happened before he got locked up by The Captain well in reality The Captain had thought he killed him when in reality it had only caused him to be imprisonment. The guards had told them that Chrysalis her trial would be held today.

The two laid in the hay looking at the ceiling seeing as there wasn't much to do besides sleeping, eating, talking or just daydreaming and none of them really felt like talking Chrysalis because she was nervous for the trial and The Colonel was thinking how in case Chrysalis would be sentenced to death for that was a possibility if she had been a bad ruler in the eyes of the counsel he would be able to save her. He didn't want to lose his first true friend in over two millennia after barely four days.

Suddenly the door opened and a guard said. "Queen Chrysalis the court is ready to see you!"

Chrysalis stood up and walked out the dungeon when the guard said. "You too stranger."

The Colonel was surprised to say the least he hadn't expected their trials to be on the same moment, but he stood up and walked out of the cell. The guards handcuffed him and put a strange black device on Chrysalis her horn it obviously was uncomfortable for her to have on as she looked numerous times with sadness to the device on her horn.

The Colonel wasn't much better the guards had really taken the tightest cuffs they had to their disposal that fit around his wrists. The Colonel and Chrysalis walked next to each other with two guards in front of them and what looked like the commander and two behind them.

'_Pathetic I could break free without even breaking a sweat,'_ The Colonel thought, but kept a normal pace. After a while they finally entered the palace. AH good we are in the palace I started thinking you guys lost the way," The Colonel said referring to the long walk. Chrysalis chuckled slightly at his remark. The guards only hissed at him, but just continued the path.

After a little while of going up a few stairs, going a few times right then again a few times left The Colonel gave up on trying to memorize how to go. "Seriously how could anyone find his way in this building," The Colonel whispered loud enough for Chrysalis to hear.

"Practice," She replied after letting out a small chuckle. After a while they finally arrived at some wooden double doors with some guards in front of it. The prison commander went towards them showed them a paper before they stepped aside and opened the door both Chrysalis and he were pushed through them and they were in a big room in the middle was a circle and the counselors were sitting on an elevated position in a crescent moon.

Both he and Chrysalis were chained to the floor. He because of a chain that was attached to his cuffs and Chrysalis was bound by all four to chains that were attached to the ground. The counselors were talking over Chrysalis even if Chrysalis couldn't hear what they were saying he could make his hearing better so he could hear what they were saying.

"What a pathetic excuse of a queen! I hope we can get this over with quickly I can't believe I need to waste my time on her and that filth whatever it is," A fat changeling counselor said.

"Agreed kill them both and be done with it," A thin counselor next to him said.

If The Colonel hadn't had his helmet on the counselors would have seen an evil smile creep on his face however he averted his attention from the two when a stern loud female voice yelled "SILENCE!"

He looked in the face of a female changeling which was about the same height as Chrysalis was only older. Her appearance made Chrysalis shrink a bit.

"We are here today to judge Queen Chrysalis to judge whether she is a worth to be a ruler or not, but first I would like to know your name Stranger and what you are," The female counselor asked on a way like she was speaking to filth.

"I am called The Colonel and what I am you ask. I am many things, but the thing closest to what you mean is A necromorph," The Colonel asked his voice full of domination while he rose to his full height.

The counselor just snorted like she was offended by the fact this vermin in front of her dared to speak with such tone and looking her straight in the eyes like he had no fear of her, like he didn't believe she could do anything to hurt him.

"Very well then I shall return to you after I finish with my daughter!"

The Colonel needed to suppress a hiss she talked about it like she meant I shall return to you after I completely broke down my daughter in front of the entire counsel.

And so the trial began for hours the counselors asked questions to Chrysalis pointing out every mistake she made during her rule. Chrysalis defended herself valiantly, but as time went by The Colonel saw her defense weaken and the counselors made full use of the holes she made.

After a while Chrysalis had lost her self-confidence and she started shaking and her eyes started to tear up more and more. The Colonel could only watch as Chrysalis defense broke down completely how she couldn't handle the accusations anymore and then at the sight of how she sat there completely defeated broken by her own people his head started to hurt.

The Colonel was pulled down into a deep memory from long long ago.

Words and pictures echoed through his mind. They hurted him pictures of the court,him in chains! The words echoing nearly yelling in his head. "Plague, Disease, death, mass murder, Cleaners, guilty, following orders, killer

More pictures. sick people walking through the street

Sounds of gunfire, men and women screaming, PLEASE HELP US! HELP!, No mercy, shoot on sight, Contain!"

Pictures of burning cities, choppers flying in, a bridge being blown up, sick people, executions, mass graves, men with gasmasks wearing black and military uniforms, files with classified on them

More words. Containment breached, code black, final solution

Picture of the City going up in flames

The Colonel woke up from the memory finding himself still in the court. The counselors looking at Chrysalis who was crying on the floor. Queen Chrysalis, The counselors have heard enough and we shall pass judgement on you now.

The Colonel would have been more worried about Chrysalis hadn't the memories left him completely stunned.

"You are hereby stripped from your title of queen and the normal punishment would be death, but we are not without mercy so you shall be banished after you have gone through the purification procedure to clean you of all the dishonor you could bring our race during your banishment," The female counselor said.

"Please mother I mean counselor Horan I beg you," Chrysalis begged while sobbing.

"You are no daughter of mine," Horan spat back before signaling some guards that unchained Chrysalis and dragged her to the room next to the court. The Colonel was worried he had no idea what the changelings meant with purification, but he doubted it would be pleasant. He saw the fat counselor leaving to the same room as Chrysalis had been dragged to and didn't like it.

"So how did you like the trial it is not really our habit to let a cellmate attend to the trial of the other, but this is a special occasion isn't it," Horan asked mockingly.

"Indeed I have been introduced to a new form of savagery from mother to daughter and to think that I thought I would find wise leaders in this place seems like I was too late the good one just got dethroned and banished to leave the filth in command," The Colonel said his tone indicated he was disgusted of Horan.

The counselors started yelling and screaming at the necromorph. "How dare you talk to us like that savage!"

"You are nothing more than filth that should be executed!"

The Colonel didn't say anything not even seeing the counselors worth the energy for a reply. Horan had kept silent the entire time when suddenly she spoke up. "You have a big mouth Colonel. You are a stranger in our land. You don't know anything about our culture and you already dare offend counselors What do you think you will achieve with it?"

The Colonel was silent for a little bit before he replied. "You are right I am a stranger in changeling land and I have not the tiniest clue about your culture, but I however do know injustice when I see it and this entire trial has been nothing else, but injustice.

Horan looked amused at him like his answer was a part of a good joke.

"Perhaps it is time for you to meet my daughter princess Nymfa. Chrysalis her successor. He heard a door behind Horan open and saw a female changeling slightly smaller than Chrysalis, but for the rest they could have been twins if her eyes hadn't been blue instead of green enter the room and took a seat next to Horan.

"So you are this stranger that I have been hearing of," Princess Nymfa said without too much interest yet also without hostility in her voice.

The Colonel didn't like her, but also didn't dislike her yet meaning that depending of how this trial would continue she might live another day so he replied in a semi-friendly manner. "I am indeed this stranger you're talking about and you are princess Nymfa if I am correct."

"I am indeed and l am also my sisters successor like mother probably already told you."

"Oh yes, she made it pretty clear that Chrysalis has no more role in this kingdom," The Colonel said while glaring at Horan who couldn't see that because of his helmet. Then a loud scream was heard from the room Chrysalis was in and the door to the room opened revealing a couple of guards who were dragging her to the middle of the room again and also a couple who were wearing something that looked like it was made to keep a horse like creature from moving.

It reminded him of such things the humans used to keep a horse calm in when they replaced it's horseshoes with. Chrysalis was badly beaten. She had endured numerous whipping and her head was wet seeing as she was obviously tortured he guessed she was pushed under water for a certain time period.

Now he watched how Chrysalis was tightly bound in the device disabling her to even move an inch. She had a belt around her muzzle so she couldn't talk anymore. She was looking at him with teary eyes with a begging look in her eyes.

"Now the final part of the purification process has arrived. Do it," Horan yelled loudly and through the door Chrysalis had been dragged out the fat counselor came out with an iron bar with a symbol on the end of it and a couple guards came in with a tub full of hot coals.

Both Chrysalis and The Colonel understood what would happen next and Chrysalis now started to fight with all her might to break free, but without result. The fat counselor laid the iron symbol in the hot coals starting to heat them up and once he found they were hot enough he used his magic to levitate it from the ground and started moving towards Chrysalis her left flank.

Chrysalis was now cowering at the sight of the hot metal coming her way. "How does it feel Colonel to only be able to helplessly see how a friend of yours is marked," Horan asked mockingly obviously having pleasure out of the fact that for the first time he visible stared to lose him unimpressed attitude. However the answer she got was the one she hadn't expected.

"I don't know ask that question to one that is indeed in that situation," The Colonel said before breaking his handcuffs with ease. Everyone looked with wide open mouth to him. "Surprise," He said before quickly breaking the guard on his right neck taking his spear and stabbing the guard on his left with it in his back.

The other guards quickly recovered from the shock at the sight of him killing two of their colleagues and started to charge at him. "Let's play," The Colonel said before transforming his hands into claws. Making all the counselors, princess Nymfa and Chrysalis to look even more surprised.

Meanwhile The Colonel was absolutely massacring the guards. The poor changeling elite guards proved to be nothing more, but butter in the way of the knife when he reached the still floating iron he took it with his claws and threw it at the skinny changeling counselor that had sit next to the fat one when they arrived.

A loud screaming was heard though the room when the counselor had been hit right in his chest by the burning iron. The pain and force caused the counselor to lose his balance and fall in the tub full of hot coal. The fat one looked terrified, but had not enough time to run before The Colonel took him by his neck right when he was going to consume him the double door opened revealing more guards and a better idea formed in his head.

He changed one claw back to a normal hand and went inside the counselor's body who started to cough and shake uncontrollably. He threw the counselor back out and he exploded a few tendrils came out of the counselor who pierced through everything guards, walls, pillars, the ceiling and the floor before they were pulled back in. The tendrils now carried guards, debris with them and once all the debris and guards crushed the body of the counselor the body exploded causing the hallway to be destroyed.

On the counselors faces and on that of princess Nymfa was pure horror written and on that of Chrysalis confusion. He changed the claw he still had in a blade and his normal hand in a whipfist.

He shot his whipfist in the ceiling above a counselor and immediately after the whipfist was planted in the ceiling he used it to shoot him in the air. The counselor tried to cast a spell, but was too late and was sliced in two by the blade. The two counselors next to him were also killed however The Colonel got hit by a green beam in his back.

He turned around and saw Horan's horn had a green aura around it. He saw the remaining counselors also charging up. "pathetic!" The Colonel hissed before changing his blade in a shield with which he blocked the rest of the beams in return he shot his whipfist and impaled another counselor before sending him flying through the room.

He noticed that the remaining changeling where divided into two groups princess Nymfa and counselor Horan in the middle of the crescent moon and the four remaining counselors on his left when he was still chained.

A plan formed in his mind and he changed both hands in hammerfists before running sideways on the wall bypassing Horan and Nymfa and right before he would bypass the counselors he jumped down from the wall and with all his power hit the ground with his hammerfists making spike shoot out of the ground impaling the four counselors.

Everything was silent in the room when the spikes retracted in the ground again after a few seconds and the counselor's bodies fell death on the floor. The Colonel stood back up and turned around to face Haron and Nymfa again. "Your counsel is death, your guards are death and you will be death soon too Haron so here comes my question how does it feel to fight a battle that you can't win?"

Nymfa was now shaking at the sight of the creature that had killed all the guards in the room, all the counselors besides her mother for the moment and the one who did it all without even sweating from the effort like he was cutting butter.

Haron looked around for help, for a means to escape, for anything to stop this monster, but there was nothing only her daughter and former daughter were still alive in the room. Chrysalis still stuck in the device, and Nymfa petrified from fear. "Weakling," Haron hissed at Nymfa before pushing her on the ground giving her a clear shot on The Colonel. She had charged up her most powerful spell and shot it at him.

Strangely enough he didn't transform one of his hands into that shield he had used moment ago to block the counselor's their attacks instead he stood there ready to take it and taking it was what he did. The beam hit him right in the chest. He should have been nothing more, but ash after that hit instead the only thing the spell did was pushing him backwards a bit.

Haron was stunned in all her years she had lived not a single enemy and she had had a lot of them had survived that attack, but here this thing stood two inches further away than where he had started and his chest smoking a bit that was everything her most powerful spell had done to him.

"That was you're shot now it is my turn," The Colonel said before changing his left hand back to normal and his right hand into a whipfist and shot it at Haron piercing her chest and pulled her closer to him. "Goodbye Haron and hopefully until never again," The Colonel said before consuming her.

He felt strange this energy he had absorbed from her it felt strange unnatural and suddenly he released a powerful shockwave filled with a green aura blasting wood and stone away. Nymfa was cowering in front of him. "Please don't kill me mother talked me into this if I didn't do what she said she would disown me," Nymfa said begging for The Colonel to spare her.

He took her by her neck and lifted her of the ground and looked straight into her eyes that were tearing and full of fear. "You are speaking the truth for that I shall spare you, but remember this you are a subject of mine and you shall answer only to me. I killed you counsel so now you have full control over the kingdom. For Chrysalis her royalty I can't do anything anymore without killing a lot of changelings the news is probably already spread through the entire city," The Colonel said before putting her down again.

Nymfa gently started massaging her neck after his tight grip had given up it's grip around her neck. "How can I lead my mother has never teached me the more advanced things about politics," Nymfa asked when she realized she would need to do it all alone.

The colonel freed Chrysalis from the device and the device that was placed on her horn and gently rubbed over her head causing her to relax a little before replying. "You won't be alone. For now I shall see you as a friend of mine and friends of mine gets certain advantages."

He signaled her to come over making both sisters stand close to him. He took both their horns in his hands at first both mares didn't felt anything however after a few seconds they felt some kind of strange energy intruding their body at first it felt unpleasant and they started wriggling a bit.

"Don't move allow it entry," The Colonel ordered sternly making both mares listen directly. They were pulled in a world that exited out of black and yellow strangely enough they heard sounds no voices they heard voices, but from where.

They tried to locate them, but they were everywhere.

"Colonel where are we?" Chrysalis asked a bit uncomfortable in the strange world.

"Welcome in the mind the thing that all necromorphs connect to each other, but in this case it only allows me to talk to you and you to call me up anywhere I am."

Just as fast as they had arrived they were back they felt strange like some kind f second presence was in their body. "Can you hear me?"

Both mares jumped at the voice The Colonel sat in front of them and he hadn't moved his lips. "Yes," Both replied.

"Good now we are connected if you ever have trouble with something this is the way to reach me and I shall come," The Colonel replied before standing back up and started to talk normally again.

"I am sorry for your loss," The Colonel said referring to Haron making both mares nod as a kind of thanks. "I however fear we need to leave that little bio bomb I made has caused the hallway to be sealed off, but I can sense them almost being through it.

Nymfa you stay here and do as I say. Chrysalis I shall help you escape out of the city if you never want to see me again then I will drop you off and we will part ways," The Colonel said.

"No I come with you I have seen what you can do and I don't think you want to hurt me so I trust you besides you are the only friend I ever had," Chrysalis said.

The Colonel nodded happy that he hadn't lost his friend after the display he had just done. "How are we going to get out of the city the guards will have this place locked down," Chrysalis asked slightly worried and slightly curious.

"I have an idea," The Colonel said.

Boom a stone pillar was thrown through the wall of the palace and immediately after The Colonel with Chrysalis on his back jumped out of it using his gliding powers to glide away from the palace to freedom. Chrysalis had her eyes closed flying was one thing, flying on someone else another, but gliding against a speed that a firework couldn't keep up with was something she didn't like.

The Colonel started losing height and changed his right hand into a whipfist which he used to grab a wooden crane with which turned the whipfist into some kind of liana and so he swung himself through the entire city using buildings, bridge rocks, etc until he reached the city call which he just ran up to like it was normal to run up a wall. When they were on top of the wall he jumped off of it and started to glide away leaving the guards stunned.

By the time it was dark. Chrysalis and The Colonel were sitting by a campfire they had made by some rocks. Chrysalis had gotten all the blankets she was concerned that her friend underestimated how cold the desert could get. When she asked he just replied. "I have plenty of experience with deserts believe me on that one I can handle it you need it more."

Finally Chrysalis had given in and she fell asleep. The Colonel looked at the beautiful stars up in the sky. "So close," The Colonel said as he remembered Josh he started singing a little song.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. _

_Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky." _

(The wind started to increase when The Colonel looked at the beautiful stars.)

"_When the blazing sun is gone, When the nothing shines upon, _

_Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night." _

(The Colonel started to fall asleep and found himself in a dark void when suddenly a sort of spotlight fell upon a place in the void and he saw Josh walking there. The Colonel started to move towards him.)

"_Then the hunter in the dark, Thanks you for your little spark._

_He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so."_

(The Colonel is moving towards Josh when suddenly out of the darkness behind him an entire army of necromorphs followed him by either walking, crawling, dragging themselves, shuffling or flying.)

"_When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon._

_Though i know not what you are, Twinkle twinkle little star."_

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I thought what better way to end the chapter than with an extremely creepy lullaby so yeah… hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, a favorite or a follow it shows me you guys appreciate what I do and I will be sure to get you guys more!**

**Useful information:**

**-The powers The Colonel used are from the games prototype 1&2.**

**-The lullaby on the end is from the trailer of the game dead space 2. I would recommend listening to it to create an even creepier atmosphere.**


	8. A nightmare returns

**Chapter 8 A nightmare returns:**

**Equestria ponyville:**

"When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon.

Though I know not what you are, Twinkle twinkle little star."

Josh woke up and shot up to sit on his bed. He was extremely sweaty. Oh god that song It creeped him out. He had heard it before. The Colonel had sung it when he was hunting Josh together with the necromorphs in the deep mining station C where he had successfully caused a necromorph outbreak.

_Flashback:_

Josh stood in a tunnel he was heading to the elevator on the end of it when suddenly he heard a scraping sound and when he looked around behind him. Behind a fire that was burning in the tunnel up ahead he looked at a figure in a black uniform with a helmet that covered his face with red goggles in it. One of his hands where claws that were scraping on a metal pipe that ran along the tunnel. The figure was singing a creepy lullaby.

"Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky."

_End Flashback:_

Josh woke up from the scary memory.

Everything about the song scared Josh. The lyrics, the tone it was sung with, the man who sang it and the reason why that man sang it for The Colonel only sang it when he was having fun hunting something and he thought victory was assured.

Josh quickly got dressed in his other clothes before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. He saw Twilight and Spike were talking in the kitchen when the noticed him they greeted him.

"Hey Josh how is it going," Both said in unison before looking strange at each other as they both had said the exact same on the same moment.

"Uh fine, just a bit hungry how about you guys?" Josh asked while taking a seat.

"Great," hey said in unison again making Josh eye them a bit strange.

"I mean I am doing alright thanks for asking," They said once again in unison.

"Hey quite copying me,"

"What me! No you are the one copying me!" They yelled now looking angry at each other.

"No quit it. I am serious quit it no you quit it damnit," Both said as they threw their arms in the air and went silent for a while.

After fifteen seconds they said. "Okay it has to be over now damnit!"

Josh was having trouble containing his laughter at the hilarious scene in front of him.

"What did you do to cause this," Both yelled at each other.

"That's it the stone," Both yelled happily as they took off to the living room and came back with a stone which they laid on top of the kitchen table. Twilight used some kind of spell on the red gem making it glow for a moment before returning normal.

"Did it work," Twilight asked.

"Sure did," Spike said.

"Good that was kind of weird mind explaining what happened," Josh asked curiously.

"I was practicing a copying spell when I blasted that gem I broke the spell, but I guess the spell was still in the gem and was kept active somehow," Twilight explained.

"Oh okay,"

"Did you sleep good," Spike asked.

"It was okay thank you,"

"So any plans today," Spike asked.

"Not that I know of," Josh said before Spike suddenly burped out a green flame with a letter in it which Twilight took and started to read both boys looked curiously at Twilight.

"That's good because we need to go to Canterlot as soon as possible the princesses want to see you as soon as possible," Twilight stated.

"What for?"

"I don't know that isn't standing in the letter, but if the princesses ask for you as soon as possible it needs to be something very serious," Twilight said seriously.

**Forest of mist Southern Equestria:**

The Colonel and Chrysalis were making their way through the forest of mist. Chrysalis was scared she had heard the tales of this forest. The most dark and evil creatures lived here as only other place besides the deepest parts of the evergreen forest.

She had asked The Colonel to take a route around, but he had told her the marker told him to take this route. She had no idea what this marker was he spoke of for he was still very secretive about his current plans. He had assured her she had no need to fear. He had said they might be evil, but believe me when I say that they won't know what is coming to them when they mess with me.

The forest came up for it's name as it had been foggy ever since they had arrived. While Chrysalis looked around frantically for any sign of danger The Colonel looked like he was making a walk through a beautiful garden.

"How can you be so calm after I told you what kind of creatures live in this forest," Chrysalis asked mildly annoyed by his relaxed attitude in this dangerous place.

"I told you before and I tell you again they can't take me I am more worried about you however if something happens stay behind me and help from a distance with your magic if that seems necessary." The Colonel replied making Chrysalis nod in understanding, but she kept close to the Colonel none the less whatever was out there wouldn't take her only fiend in the world.

After they had walked for a while Chrysalis got the feeling they were being watched she didn't know if the Colonel felt the same as his helmet covered his face and his uniform was too thick to really see the movement his body made through it The suit was unlike any military armor she had ever seen.

It seemed to be made both to keep things out and to keep something in it was completely air prove which wasn't a surprise as the mask he had on already betrayed that, but still it was a strange suit it was both flexible as strong and seemed to contain some kind of device on his right underarm of which she didn't knew the purpose of however it seemed to not be doing anything at the moment and from what she saw back in Niliphim how he changed his hands into claws and other things she doubted it still had a purpose.

Suddenly she heard something zoom right of her which was quickly coming her way. SLASH! Some kind of bat like creature with razor sharp teeth fell in two pieces in front of her and she saw Colonel standing with his right hand changed into a blade.

"AMBUSH!" He yelled before changing his left hand into a shield to block two more creatures of reaching his face before cutting them in half as well. "Chrysalis what are they?"

Chrysalis looked around frantically at the charging creatures and yelled "Tandoli! They're primary attack is ripping apart victims with their teeth. They attack in big groups!"

More and more Tandoli came out of the forest the Colonel couldn't keep up with his blade so he changed it into a whipfist which he used to create a deadly circle around him and Chrysalis. Every Tandoli who entered it was cut into pieces. The Tandoli swarm was big however The Colonel wasn't really getting tired at all and he was doing it pretty well however he didn't like the idea of standing here fifteen minutes or so killing every single one of these creatures if necessary so he got a brilliant idea.

"Chrysalis get in front of me," He yelled and Chrysalis did as asked when she was on her place he placed his body over hers and unleashed a tendril barrage from his back and sides. The tendrils pierced through everything Tandoli, trees, stones everything that laid in their way got destroyed before they retracted in his body. He got back off of Chrysalis and walked away a bit looking at the carnage he had caused.

However suddenly he heard a zooming sound behind him and saw a Tandoli landing on Chrysalis her neck right before the creature could sink it's teeth in her neck a black magic beam shot the Tandoli and let it fall scorched on the ground.

Both Chrysalis and The Colonel looked interested to where the beam came from out of the forest came a badly beaten black pony with translucent , sparkling blue hair. She had wings and a horn like Chrysalis only without holes in her legs, her horn wasn't crooked and she had no insect like wings. She was wearing a light blue armor that was not in good shape with a crescent moon on it as well as on her flank surrounded by dark purple. She looked Chrysalis In the eyes with a pleading look and the same with The Colonel even if she didn't saw his eyes through the mask after that she felt unconscious.

Chrysalis and The Colonel both went over to her and looked at her. "So this is what you call an alicorn is it," The Colonel asked curiously.

"Not any Alicorn it's Nightmare Moon the one that was banished by princess Celestia for 1000 years to the moon, but she shouldn't exist she was the dark side of princess Luna," Chrysalis stammered surprised to see Nightmare Moon here in the forest of mist.

"Well, She saved you, she is hurt and she sounds okay to me," The Colonel said before picking her up leaving Chrysalis dumbfounded at his words.

"Well your okay is not the kind okay of what the ponies okay would be that's or sure, but of course that is also why I am allowed to travel with you," Chrysalis said.

"Indeed mine norms of okay are quite different of what normal living creatures would call okay, but what does that matter we need to treat her wounds," The Colonel said before gently placing Nightmare Moon's unconscious form down where their camp would be for at least the night.

**Equestria Canterlot:**

Josh and the others were walking through Canterlot towards the palace he had been bored out of his mind during the train ride from Ponyville to Canterlot so he had played hide and seek with RD in the train and man had that been fun. He just hoped the princesses wouldn't want him to participate to some boring meeting.

They arrived at the palace quite quickly. Josh looked amazed at the beauty of the palace. The city had been beautiful as well of course that wasn't hard knowing that everything he ever saw since he was five years had been cities that were either destroyed, poor cities or small villages were you never felt safe.

The guards allowed them passage after Twilight let them read the letter of the princess and they walked through the palace of which Josh admired the architecture. They finally arrived at the throne room where both princess Luna and Celestia were sitting upon their throne talking to a pink Alicorn and a white unicorn with blue mane.

"Brother!" Twilight yelled happily as she went up to the unicorn.

"Twi!" How is it going? I am so glad to see you again," Shining armor exclaimed happily.

"It's so good to see you again brother and you too cadence! How is it going in the crystal empire," Twilight asked curiously, but turned serious when she saw a frown form on her brother's head.

"I am afraid that is why we called you all here," Princess Luna sighted sadly.

"Princess what is going on," Twilight asked concerned.

Celestia sighted sadly before saying. "Cadence, Shining would you be so kind to explain to Twilight and the other what is going on?"

"Of course. The Crystal empire isn't doing well some kind of evil has arrived from the far north," Cadence said sadly.

"They are creatures we have never seen before they look like you're friend, but have demonic blue eyes, have weapons that outmatch anything we possess, they seem to have unnatural strength, stamina and they seem to not have any emotions they kill without hesitation and without mercy," Shining said sadly making all ponies gasp at the thoughts of such creatures.

"They possess nothing from love it seems like they live without any reason to live," Cadence said before starting to sob. Shining went over to comfort her.

"What could do such horrible things," Rarity asked scared.

"We have no idea what they are, where they come from or why they're doing what they are doing," Shining stated. All ponies present looked down in sadness trying to think of something to stop this unknown enemy with.

Josh however knew what they were and why they were here, but he was deep in thought thinking over what they would search in the Crystal empire. Princess Celestia however noticed the look in his eyes.

"Josh I believe you know more about this matter than you tell us," Celestia stated this made Josh wake up out of his thought. He saw all ponies now looking at him with a curious look on their faces.

"I… I," Josh started to stammer.

"Please Josh if you know anything about what is going please tell us there are ponies dying through this threat," Cadence nearly begged.

"Okay fine I know what they are from the description you guys gave me," Josh said in defeat he just couldn't resist the pleading stare of the crystal princess.

The ponies looked at him hopeful happy that at least they weren't completely in the dark of what was going on. Josh sighted before speaking. "They are called Resurrected. They are death bodies that with the help of an evil energy and dark science got resurrected. They possess no emotions, no feelings their only purpose is doing what their master tells them I know that master better as The Captain.

Some are his most elite soldiers possessing more powers than any other of his soldiers except himself. They are expendable soldiers who are yet quite effective. They use a variety of weapons unlike the necromorphs of The Colonel these resurrected keep most of their human body only with additional strength, stamina, etc.

"Can't we reason with them somehow," Cadence asked hopeful.

"No, their bodies still walk this earth, but their souls are long gone. They wander this earth with as only purpose obeying their master until they are destroyed or are either fully loyal to The Captain," Josh said.

The ponies all bowed their heads again seeing that here could be no peaceful solution as you couldn't reason with something that had no soul, no emotion, no feeling or morals at all.

"They are mortal however well mortal they can be dealt with let's say that. Unlike the commanders and the Captain they don't possess the ability to regenerate meaning that big damage will be lethal to them however don't expect cutting off an arm or a leg will do the job they don't bleed to death! Only slicing them in half, dealing big damage to the head or torso will effectively kill them so you can kill them with the weapons you guys possess, but everything else will only slow them down," Josh said trying to at least bring in some good news.

"Why are they doing this to the crystal empire they can't enter the capital just as Sombra couldn't, but they don't give up surely their leader must see his plan isn't working," Shining asked.

"The Captain isn't a fool if he sees he can't get in one way then he will search for another. My bet is he tries to starve the city to death at the moment as the resurrected don't need food or water to stay alive. They don't even need oxygen anymore and why he is doing this I don't know is there something in the crystal empire that he could be interested in?"

"There is the crystal heart, but why would he need that he can't reach it and surely a man with such army doesn't need the heart to win a war against the army so why would he waist time with besieging the city," Shining asked confused.

"Why indeed I think of two things either he knows something about the heart we don' which I doubt or he is using it as bait trying to lure the elements or the princesses to the city," Josh said.

"It would make sense if he used the city as bait Tia," Luna said.

"It indeed does Lulu if he gets his hooves on the elements or any of us then he has a powerful advantage over the rest that stay behind," Celestia replied.

"What do you propose we do Josh you seem to know the enemy a lot better than we do," Luna asked.

"We do nothing. If the Captain can't get in and he sees we aren't taking the bait he will come to us besides if we leave to the crystal empire there will be no one guarding this place for the Colonel and the necromorphs," Josh said.

"Colonel? Necromorphs?" Cadence asked.

"They are another potential threat to Equestria," Celestia explained.

"Yes and I believe they are somewhere south of Canterlot reminds me I haven't heard anything about monsters attacking the southern region has nothing happened at all with the Colonel it just seems strange he isn't doing nothing at the moment," Josh asked.

"Our spy in the changeling kingdom says that some assassin managed to kill the entire royal counsel word is that princess Nymfa is now in control of the kingdom," Celestia answered.

"I bet that assassin is the Colonel whether it is in a disguise of him or not it was him," Josh said.

"Oh man this isn't good! This colonel guy of you managed to kill an entire counsel in one of the heaviest guarded palaces of all," AJ stated.

"Man, this is bad I mean I don't like the changelings, but even they don't deserve somepony like him screwing everything up in their lands," RD said while flying.

"Should I get more men on the job to defend the castle your majesty," Flash sentry asked.

"I wouldn't do that nothing you have will even do so much as make him tired the only thing more guards in the palace will mean is more ponies to practice his skills on if you get what I mean princess," Josh said making Celestia nod her head in defeat.

"No, don't get more guards," Celestia said defeated making Flash sentry nod before returning to his position.

"What do we do than," Luna asked.

"We wait until something happens," Josh said. He was sure of it The Captain's patient with the city was short as he was in a race with The Colonel towards Canterlot or to Josh more specifically.

**Forest of mist Southern Equestria nighttime:**

Nightmare Moon woke up to find herself on some leaves close by a campfire with a blanket around her. She looked underneath the blanket and saw various bandages around her body and also noticed she no longer wore her armor. She looked around and saw a changeling sitting close by the fire.

She was just about to ask the mare something when suddenly a voice close behind her said. "So I see you are awake."

She gave a small shriek and rolled off of the leaves before looking at the creature the voice belonged to. It was unlike anything she had ever seen or even read about. The creature stood on two legs and wore some kind of black suit with a mask. He was able to look though the mask through red colored goggles and seemed to breath by using some kind of gasmask that was connected to a tube.

"Who are you? Where am I," Nightmare Moon asked slightly more scared than she wanted it to sound. The female changeling had come over in the meantime too.

"My name is The Colonel this here is Chrysalis and you are currently in our camp in the forest of mist," The Colonel answered.

Nightmare looked at her wing that was bandaged and a sharp pain when she tried to move it. "What happened to me," She asked.

"We don't know what happened to you we found you in that state after you blaster a Tandoli that almost killed me. Thanks for that by the way," Chrysalis answered.

"What is your name," The Colonel asked.

"You surely must not be from Equestria. I am Nightmare Moon the mare that was trapped for a thousand year on the moon thanks to princess Celestia," Nightmare Moon said however there was no real anger in her voice more a sort of sadness.

Just like the Colonel had felt a connection with Chrysalis he now felt a connection with Nightmare Moon for he knew how it was to be stuck for a long long time all alone.

"Sounds familiar reminds me of some personal memories not such pleasant ones," The Colonel said this caused Nightmare to look at him confused.

"How would you know how it is to be stuck on the moon for a thousand year all alone?"

"I once was imprisoned too on a moon inside the marker by an old rival for two thousand year I was stuck there with only the marker to keep me some sort of company," The Colonel said his voice filled with a slight bit of sadness.

Nightmare was surprised to say the least she had never expected to meet someone that had been stuck on a moon for the same time period even less someone who doubled the time and also had been even more limited in his movement than she had been.

"How do we call you? Nightmare Moon is a bit long don't you think and I am sure of it you don't love to be called Nighty," The Colonel said.

"Yes, I indeed don't want to be given such name, but I do like the name Eclipse," Eclipse said.

"Eclipse huh sounds good to me so second question you want to stick with us?"

"Yes, you are the only ones who seem to be somewhat understanding of my situation," Eclipse replied and even if she didn't see it because of his helmet. The Colonel was happy he had gained another travelling companion. One more question shot through his mind.

"Eclipse you want to be my friend," The Colonel asked.

"And mine," Chrysalis asked.

"Yes, I would love to have some friends you would be the first friends I ever had," Eclipse replied happily that she had found some friends.

"Good I am glad for that, but now it is time to go to sleep sorry, but there is only one leave bed so is it okay for you if Chrysalis sleeps with you tonight," The Colonel asked.

"Uhm sure that's alright," Eclipse said a bit unsure she had never slept with anyone else especially not another mare.

"Yeah okay that would be okay," Chrysalis said also nervous for she had also never slept in the same bed with another mare before.

"Good goodnight," The Colonel said before walking to a rock and fell asleep against it.

"Yeah goodnight," Both mares said as they made themselves comfortable in the bed and under the blankets the bed proved to be small while large enough for both to lay upon it forced both mares to lay back to back when their backs hit each other they both stammered a nervous goodnight before falling asleep.

**Crystal empire:**

Hundreds of Resurrected stood around the shield that was once used to keep out king Sombra and now served to keep out an army of undead. A couple of resurrected were crawling over the entire shield searching for any weak spot in the shield. All those who managed to touch the shield were knocking on it with bare fist, wood, metal, and other equipment they managed to find on a hill a fair distance away from the shield a man stood together with some other resurrected only these possessed a certain form of intelligence.

The man was wearing a long black raincoat underneath it he wore military pants, shirt and bullet proof vest. For the rest he wore a military cap and blue sunglasses with a headset containing a microphone to talk and one in his ear to hear messages with and finally it contained a small camera.

An officer came towards him and said. "Sir, our men are unable to penetrate the shield and we don't think Josh codename Apollon is coming! Captain."

"It seems so we aren't penetrating this shield without something or someone helping us. Prepare the men to move to this city of Canterlot I heard he is in that area and if not I am sure those alicorns would be useful for us one way or another," The Captain said

"Yes, sir," The officer said before turning around and signaling some men to follow him.

The Captain averted his gaze from the shield and turned it to where Canterlot should be laying. "If you won't come to us then we will come to you," The Captain said before a gigantic roar was heard which caused all the resurrected to avert their attention from the shield and started to retreat away from it and started heading towards Canterlot.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review, favorite or a follow it is really appreciated by me and it shows me you guys enjoy the story and I will be sure to get you guys more!**

**Useful information:**

**-I know the description of the captain's sunglass is probably extremely bad so they are based upon the sunglasses that Albert Wesker from the first resident evil game wears while still being with the S.T.A.R.S only instead of yellow they are a blue color.**


	9. The threat that awaits

**Chapter 9 The threat that awaits:**

**Canterlot Equestria one week later:**

Josh was vastly asleep in his bed. He and the others were living in the palace for a while as they needed to protect the princesses. Josh was the only one who knew their two enemies and their powers and Twilight and the other were needed to activate the elements.

Josh had his doubts about the effectiveness of these elements of harmony like they were called, but they were the most powerful relics in Equestria so it was worth a shot. Josh didn't sleep well. The closer the Colonel and the Captain came to him the more influence they were able to put on him.

The door suddenly opened and Twilight came in. "Josh, the princesses require your presence."

"Tell them I will be there soon," Josh said while slowly getting up out of the bed. Twilight nodded before leaving the room. Josh got dressed since he now earned some money as guard he had been able to buy some more clothes. He put on a blue jeans, a white shirt and finally a brown jacket before heading towards the throne room.

He arrived at the throne room after a few minutes and entered seeing everyone patiently waiting on him. He noticed two ponies standing in the room one was a black Pegasus who wore a dark armor with gold and the second one was a light grey earth pony , but they didn't work in the palace that was for sure. "Good morning Josh. I hope you slept well," Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, thank you. You wished to speak me."

"Well, these two gentlecolts have some news to tell us," princess Celestia said.

"Uhm yes let's introduce ourselves first I am commander shield and this is professor Hoove," The black Pegasus introduced the two making the grey pony nod in confirmation and as a kind of greet.

"Hello there the name's Josh."

"Good we were just explaining some troubles we have in the north," Commander Shield said.

"Yes, do continue," Josh said curious as of why he needed to hear yet another tory of the trouble in the north. He had told them already there was no point in going to the north.

"We are both members of the special containment order. The order basically searches, researches and if necessary destroys mystical objects that could potentially harm living creatures," Commander Shield said.

"So you work for princess Celestia and princess Luna," Josh asked.

"No no the order doesn't work for anyone, but we do help out countries from time to time all we request for our services is a small part of land for ourselves so there isn't any arguing about our methods," Shield explained making Josh nod in understanding.

"Good so the order helps people who have trouble with something with mystical powers however this army of undead Resurrected if I remember the name correctly is heading towards one of our castles or I should say storage facilities now the order is very capable so normally we just move it to a safe location in time of war however this army of Resurrected is moving a lot faster than expected that combined with a strange incident in an illegal mining facility South of Equestria which is also taking available men power away and the fact the mountains are very hard to transport things in or out makes us unable to move everything out before the enemy arrives," Shield explained the position the order was in.

"I am afraid I still don't know why I am needed it is not like I can move all those objects away," Josh said confused.

"We are very much aware that you cannot. That is why we beg you to help us defend the castle it contains too much potential weapons for the enemies to capture," Shield said.

"I am sorry, but we are needed here, but I can assure you that the Captain who is the commander of the Resurrected is not interested in anything else, but me and the princesses as with them on his side he would possess even more power," Josh replied.

"I am afraid it doesn't look like that our spy's say they are heading directly towards the castle," Shield replied now getting a bit fearful for he saw Jos was not really ready to leave the princesses their side for these artifacts.

"Just get rid of the instructions of how to use them the Captain doesn't have the time to search on his own how they work besides if this castles lies in the mountain it is easily defendable while I admit the resurrected have far more strength than a normal human or pony has they are still easily disposable except if you deal with guards, commander or the Captain himself, but I doubt that very much and aren't you well trained soldiers if you contain such dangerous objects," Josh answered.

"Please help us!" The doctor pleaded before begging in front of Josh. Josh and all the others looked startled at the doctor he hadn't said anything so far.

"The order doesn't have it under control anymore," Hoove pleaded.

"Hoove keep yourself under control," Shield hissed.

"No, you deal with it Shield I am not shutting my mouth anymore we don't have it under control, the order doesn't have it under control NO ONE HAS IT UNDER CONTROL!" Hoove yelled hysterically.

"What do you mean,' Josh asked confused. He looked at Celestia and Luna to see if they knew something he didn't, but they were just as stunned as he was.

"Everyone in the caste is fucking INSANE I tell you INSANE! There is no order anymore everyone in that freaking castle is killing each other," Hoove yelled making all ponies turn pale. Josh looked now stunned.

"Tell me more and you too Shield start talking," Josh said as he saw Hoove had a mental breakdown.

"Guards take him to the hospital he needs medical attention," Luna yelled and some guards took Hoove to the hospital when the guards had left Shield sat there looked at by everyone with confusion on their faces.

"What the hay just happened," AJ asked.

"Where was he talking about everyone going insane," Fluttershy asked slightly scared.

"Yeah where was the doctor talking about what is going on in that castle of yours," RD asked.

"I guess we will find out soon," Twilight said while glaring at Shield.

"Commander Shield I believe you forgot to mention this when you asked for help," Celestia said sternly.

"Start talking Shield," Josh said while glaring at Shield.

"Okay you want to know I came for help because everyone in the castle is most likely death either killed by somepony or they killed themself," Shield said saddened by the thought of all his men probably being death by now. He could hear all the ponies gasp.

"About two years ago we saw a shooting star noting strange, but it is our job to investigate so we investigated it however the shooting star was made of iron and looked like some kind of ship we didn't find anything aboard. There was a lot of blood on the walls, but no bodies the ship was empty except one crate in the middle of the ship.

It contained an obelisk it existed out of what looked like black volcanic rock and dark blue sapphire it also contained inscriptions. Symbols of some kind a language we didn't know alien we assumed, but it was different from the language in the rest of the ship so we assumed the ones the ship belonged to weren't the creators of the stone.

We were curious to it. The ship however exploded after we managed to get the obelisk. We started studying the obelisk, but we didn't really found all that much information however not so long ago the obelisk suddenly started glowing and since then strange things started happening guards started seeing hallucinations, suicides, aggressive behavior, guards disappeared and we heard that our colleagues in the south also had similar problems, but with another artifact, but the details of that I don't know," Shield said defeated.

"I have never heard of something that provokes such aggression sister have you," Luna asked.

"I can't say I have sister," Celestia replied shivering from the thought of those ponies going insane by such evil artifact. All ponies were horrified at the thought of such madness in Equestria. Josh however just kept a normal posture.

"Tell me have you experienced these hallucinations at any form little ones just seeing things that aren't there or heavy ones that you are being attacked? And what was you and the doctors relationship with the obelisk," Josh asked.

"I have heard voices that didn't seem to belong to anyone. Nothing else that I recall. The doctor has had heavier ones. He said he was seeing our enemies inside the rooms that attacked him, but lately he only experienced little ones. I only commanded the search crew I only saw the obelisk from far away. The doctor was together with doctor Herdson the one responsible for researching the obelisk," Shield replied nervous for what did could mean.

"Hm, I think I know why both of you are still alive. You because you just had little to no contact with the obelisk and Hoove because the Obelisk used him I wouldn't be surprised if Hoove was indirectly responsible for the first few deaths in your castle," Josh answered stunning all ponies.

"What makes you say that," Shield asked nervous and scared he had perhaps travelled alone with the man responsible for some of his men their death.

"The obelisk needs someone to spread the madness, but seeing that the obelisk is just stone it tries to corrupt people or in this case ponies into helping him by letting them do certain things. It creates hallucinations that makes the pony in question think he is doing something else than what he is actually doing if you get what I mean on that way it tries to get a hold on death bodies because the energy only affects the death on a physical manner.

It reanimates the body into a resurrected that on his turn goes and brings madness infecting others. That is what happened in the castle probably," Josh explained.

"That does explain why dead bodies kept disappearing or none were found sometimes at all," Shield said.

"I am also pretty sure I know what happened in your southern facility because that mine was from the order wasn't it," Josh said on a tone that said lying was of no use anymore.

"Okay yes, the order thought it could earn some extra money with those gems, but then they one day send a message saying something strange happened some kind of glowing orb flying through the tunnels and after that all contact was lost. A team was sent to the site only to find a lot of blood, no bodies and no sight of the attackers.

They however found some tunnels with some organic matter in it and a strange artifact in it. They got it to another of the order's storage and research facilities and after that all contact with that place was also lost," Shield said.

"Marker," Josh murmured causing all ponies to look at him. "This is bad those men in that southern facility are probably turned into necromorphs that is bad it can very well be that in the south a second army is being created," Josh said.

"The obelisk is something the Captain is going to be interested in as it gives him more power destroying such obelisk is difficult I heard that those things only broke after they were thrown into a ship reactor or a star of some kind."

"So what do we do," Twilight asked.

"I am going to that castle to get that obelisk out of reach of the resurrected," Josh said confidently.

"We are going with you," RD exclaimed.

"That's right sugarcube you will need us on this one," AJ said.

"No, I can't risk you guys besides leaving is a huge risk the Captain is bringing his army with him, but if the Colonel travels almost alone then he can already be here and yes he is more than able to fight all alone against all of you," Josh said.

The ponies wanted to say something, but were silenced by Josh saying. "If you guys go there will be nopony standing between the Colonel and the princesses."

The ponies lowered their head in defeat accepting he would go alone. When suddenly a voice spoke up. "I am going with you!"

Everyone turned around to see Shining Armor standing there. "If you don't mind some blood and some very nasty sights I am not going to stop you. We will leave in two days if that is okay with you," Josh said making Shining nod in confirmation.

"It's my mess so I shall come too," Shield said.

"No! The obelisk has some kind of grasp on you while not powerful here the closer you come to it the more of a liability you will become. I am sorry Shield, but I appreciate the offer," Josh said sternly, but appreciating the help the stallion offered him.

"Okay if you think I will become a liability because of my mental status then I shall not come, but I wish you the best of luck with this mission of yours I shall try to get you some information about the castle," Shield said.

"That would be appreciated Shield," Josh said. Twilight and the princesses were ready to say something about Shining going, but decided against it as it would probably not matter Shining would go no matter what and if they were with two then they had more chance surviving.

"Just be careful Shining," Cadence said trying to not cry.

"Yeah you watch your back there," Twilight said.

"I will don't worry," Shining said.

"I will look out for him. We will be back," Josh said trying to give the two mares some sort of comfort.

Josh went back to his room as he didn't feel himself well. He got a burning headache and when he reached his room he could barely walk. He managed to open and close the door of his room however when he looked to the middle of his room he saw a strange blue fire burning in the middle of his room just on the ground nothing to fuel it or even to let it exist in the area.

His room started to change the furniture disappeared and made room for all kind of strange objects and crates and the room itself turned into what looked like an old medieval basement with some torches on the wall for light. The flame itself suddenly erupted and became at least 13 feet high (4 meter) before disappearing in the ground.

For a moment it was silent and nothing happened before suddenly a blue orb came out of the ground with six sapphire crystals floating around it followed by an obelisk existing out of a black stone and sapphire in layers on top of each other in the obelisk both in the sapphire and the black stone strange symbols were written. The obelisk was also 13 feet (4 meter) high around the obelisk in a three meter radius around it the ground became what looked like light blue lava with blue flames erupting out of it.

Josh was petrified his headache was suddenly gone and his vision wasn't longer hazy now he just looked with open mouth and wide open eyes at the obelisk the object that represented the energy of damnation. The energy that gave the Captain his power, the energy that created the resurrected and one of the two dark energies that invaded Equestria now.

Josh however needed to give it a shot he powered up his energy. Twilight and the princesses had trained him in becoming better in controlling his power and he shot a beam of bright white light at the blue orb that was floating above the obelisk when it hit a loud explosion was heard and a smoke cloud formed.

Josh had shielded his eyes from the explosion and looked back after the smoke was gone he saw the orb was still in one piece and even the crystals that floated around it weren't damaged at all. He suddenly however heard a growling sound from behind some boxes on his right and saw a resurrected walking towards him with an evil grin on his face.

Josh used his powers to levitate a sword that laid on some boxes close next to him over to him and took it in his hand ready to defend himself if the resurrected would attack which knowing their nature it probably would. The resurrected stopped however when he was about 26 feet (8 meter) away from Josh this was something Josh hadn't seen before the resurrected normally seen just attacked.

The orb above the obelisk started glowing more brightly and suddenly it burst out in flames the flames formed the head of a familiar enemy.

"Captain," josh hissed angry at seeing the old enemy that had hunted him for so many years and that had been responsible for the death of his father and countless other good friends.

"Why hello there Josh missed me?" The Captain said mockingly.

"You gave up on using dialect?"

"Yes, sorry about that was the way I spoke long ago it wasn't the normal way of speaking back then anymore, but I still used it from time to time and when I am getting too enthusiastic I fall back on it without noticing it. Now you know a bit more about me I guess you don't want to surrender or do you," The Captain asked.

"The answer is and will always be no!"

"Thought so already oh well doesn't matter I will just take what I want by force it doesn't matter to me how I take it after all it is you that is going to need to live with it," The Captain said before smirking.

"You will never succeed I won't let you use my power to bring pain and destruction," Josh yelled out with as much power he could gather in his voice.

"We shall see Josh! We shall see," The Captain said before slowly fading away as soon as he was away the Resurrected attacked Josh. Josh was ready and skillfully dodged the attack by rolling to his right before standing back up and stabbing his sword straight through the spine of the Resurrected. He pulled the sword back out and the resurrected fell death on the floor, but right before Josh wanted to turn around to face the obelisk he heard more growling. Josh looked to the wall because strangely enough it seemed to come out of the wall and his fear became reality as the wall was full of blue dots which resembled eyes. Shadows started flowing out of the wall with each two blue dots slowly forming more resurrected. Soon at least thirty resurrected had surrounded Josh.

"Oh fuck! Come on then let's dance," Josh yelled at the resurrected while readying his sword for an attack from any direction and that was exactly what they did all infected charged at once. Josh had a plan however he shot a beam of bright white light at some of them and got at least six who collapsed on the ground. There now was a small way though the resurrected lines which Josh used to at least not get attacked from every direction.

He ran through their lines using the small path he had created and cut off the head of one resurrected that had come too close to Josh then Josh jumped on some crates to give himself some altitude advantage. Luckily normal resurrected like the ones he was fighting were pretty dumb. They only tried to climb the crates which resulted in them being easy targets for Josh sword.

He killed ten more that way before a resurrected used his extra strength to destabilize the crates he was standing on. Josh managed to grab a chandelier that was attached to the ceiling and used it to swing over the resurrected. He landed back on the ground and immediately stood back up.

A resurrected attacked Josh from the front. Josh managed to block the first few attacks before counter attacking by cutting off the arm of the resurrected making it scream from anger after that Josh used the handle of the sword to knock the resurrected on the ground.

A resurrected attacked this time from behind, but Josh used the handle of his sword to hit the resurrected in the stomach when the resurrected was bent over Josh held the sword up high and stabbed the resurrected in the back. He pulled the sword out and turned around in one swift maneuver to decapitate another resurrected that attacked from behind.

Two resurrected flanked Josh one from the left and one from the right. They attacked with their fists meaning to hit Josh his head, but on the last second Josh lowered himself making them miss and hit each other's head the extra strength that resurrected possessed made them fly back from the hit.

They went down with a loud demonic screaming sound another resurrected had come from in front josh and used his right fist to try and hit Josh's head however Josh used his left arm to deflect the attack and gave the resurrected a headbutt making it stumble backwards a bit then Josh used his sword to decapitate it.

Suddenly he felt like his body was on the verge of exploding and he unleashed a powerful blast of white light that destroyed the remaining resurrected it also destroyed a lot of the crates and damaged the walls and pillars in the room. Josh looked at the now destroyed room only the obelisk wasn't damaged at all it didn't even had a scratch on it.

Just as fast as it had come it disappeared in the ground again changing everything back to normal. The next minute Josh was standing in his room in the palace again with no sign of anything of what he just saw.

"The obelisk is growing stronger and with it the Captain does too. I need to stop it as soon as possible," Josh said before exiting the room again he wasn't tired anymore.

It could be that he was mistaking, but he wanted to bet he heard some soft giggling from what sounded like children however when he looked around he saw that the hallway was empty. Josh hurried himself away however when he ran around the corner a ghostly figure started flashing close by Josh's bedroom door with an evil smile on his face before disappearing again.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoy the chapter and I see in the reviews that there are some spellings errors I checked this and I indeed see them too. I want to let you guys know that this is not because of laziness, but simply because I truly have trouble searching them sometimes. I try to minimize the amount of grammatical errors this sometimes doesn't always work out so well so I am truly sorry for this inconvenience, but I cannot promise to you guys this will not happen in the future anymore. I hope you guys keep reading the story even with this inconvenience present at certain points. I will try to the very best of my abilities to solve this inconvenience in future chapters as much as possible! Please leave a review, a follow or a favorite as a sign of support and I will try to get the next chapter up a soon as possible!**

**Useful information:**

**-The sounds the resurrected make are like the sounds the zombies in Call of Duty make!**


	10. A lovely day in the mountains

**Chapter 10 A lovely day in the mountains:**

**Equestria four days later:**

Josh and Shining armor had made good progress to the mountains, but Josh knew that this was the easy part. Defending the castle would be a problem. Josh was still thinking how they could keep the obelisk out of the Captain's reach. The two were walking on a snowy mountain road which by the state it was in obviously wasn't a top priority of the princesses to be kept in good condition.

"So any plans of what we are going to do when we arrive at the castle," Shining asked.

"Search the obelisk and the rest of the plan is still under construction," Josh admitted in an apologetic tone.

"I hope you have the answer by the time we arrive I don't want to be stuck there any longer than I have to. That reminds me do we need to expect some kind of threat in the castle?"

"Yes, the obelisk is powerful and those soldiers most likely death if the obelisk turned them into resurrected then we need to fight our way in."

Shining nodded that he understood before continuing in silence after a while they arrived at a small bifurcation which gave them the option to go either straight on or right into a shadowy pass. "Which road," Shining asked.

"Straight on, but according to the map we can win two days if we cross through this pass it is called the red line pass," Josh replied.

"The quicker we arrive the quicker we can go back perhaps on this way we keep those resurrected ahead," Shining replied.

"Shield didn't seem to have written anything on the map of something bad in that pass awaiting us so I am with you," Josh replied putting the map back in his backpack that Rarity on his request had made for an acceptable price.

The two exited the dark foggy pass unbeknown to both of them a raven with bright blue eyes was watching them from an nearby branch on a dead tree that laid on top of some rocks it lead out a loud scream before flying also in the pass.

**In the meantime on the other side of the mountains chain:**

The Captain was focusing on reaching his scouts on the other side of the mountain chain when suddenly he created a hologram version of the raven. "How is the plan going soldier," The Captain asked.

"Good sir! Shield managed to convince them of the obelisk being inside the castle. They are currently heading through the red line pass!"

"Good good is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir our surprise for those two has been set and is waiting to be triggered I can assure you they will be left stunned," The Resurrected said before using his wing to cover his beak in order to suppress his laughter.

"Marvelous absolutely marvelous I can't wait until they see what surprise is waiting for them," The Captain said before making the hologram disappear and let one of Josh and Shining disappear. The Captain saw them walking through the pass.

"This pass creeps me out," Shining said quite nervously scanning his surroundings.

"Yeah me too the quicker we are out of here the better," Josh said nervously.

"Oh you should know what surprises I have in store for the two of you so chivalric of you Josh trying to save the ponies from the obelisk's power and how so foolish," The Captain said before breaking out in a maniacal laughter.

**Meanwhile Southern Equestia:**

The Colonel was sitting on a tree chunk thinking about stuff. He didn't like the current situation as it seemed The Captain was beating him in the race to Josh more specific to the core and he didn't like to imagine what would happen if the Captain managed to win. The Colonel was powerful, but he wasn't a god. He would not stand a chance against him.

"The race is not yet over," The Colonel mumbled suddenly Chrysalis and Eclipse laid themselves down next to him and looked at him with concern

"Colonel what is bothering you? You have been down for days already," Chrysalis said worried for her friend's health after all with that helmet on she needed to rely on his word stating he was fine.

"Yes, please tell us what is bothering you and we will try to help," Eclipse said concerned.

"Very well, I have a problem a big one. You see I am behind some guy a human named Josh to be more precise," The Colonel said making both Chrysalis and Eclipse look at him curiously.

"This human possesses something that is called the core of purity which I need to execute my plans with. You see Necromorphs have a lot of enemies as we are not the most social creatures the details I will not tell on that. I have an old enemy we go back a long time ago and he wants the core as well if he is to succeed I and all the other necromorphs will be exterminated and the gateways to free my old friends destroyed," The Colonel explained.

The two mares gasped as they hadn't expected something like this.

"Did this enemy have anything to do with your imprisonment," Eclipse asked.

"Yes, but he didn't knew that I was imprison he thought I had been destroyed, but I can't say I preferred the imprisonment over death let's just say I had a lot of time to think over rather unpleasant things," The Colonel said needing to search his words a bit while saying the last sentence.

The two mares could very well imagine his situation they had after all been in semi- similar situations. "Listen you are our friend and we shall help you obtain this core of purity," Chrysalis said nudging the Colonel's right shoulder gently with her muzzle. Eclipse agreed with her statement before doing the same, but to his other shoulder.

"You two would do that for someone you only knew for a few weeks at max," The Colonel asked stunned.

Bot nodded their head in response. "That's the kindest thing someone has ever done for me in a very long time," The Colonel replied feeling extremely happy for this immense kindness, the first honest kindness he had experienced from someone else than a necromorphin a very long time, but because of his helmet he managed to hide it.

"Where is this Josh of yours," Eclipse asked.

"I have intelligence that he is in a city called Canterlot here somewhere in Equestria."

Both Eclipse and Chrysalis turned pale at the mentioning of that name this didn't go unnoticed by the Colonel. "I take it from your response you have heard of this city before?"

"You could say that I kind of got blasted out of it last time I went there," Chrysalis hissed at the memory.

"And I kind of got almost killed when those blasted elements of harmony blasted me out of Luna," Eclipse exclaimed rather upset at the memory.

"Ah that is interesting I sense my friends know what we are up against that is good to know."

"You need to be extremely careful for those elements they are the most powerful weapon in Equestria and be wary when you attack Canterlot the captain of the royal guard is called Shining armor and he has an extremely strong protection spell which can completely surround the city," Chrysalis said.

"And don't forget my sister Celestia and my other half princess Luna the two rulers of Equestria," Eclipse added angry while mentioning the two princesses names.

"So much useful information how wonderful I was certain of it that I would need to find other sources, but this works even better," The Colonel said clearly happy that he had gained so much information about his potential enemies.

"I honestly think you underestimate what you are up against Celestia, Luna and the elements combined form perhaps the most powerful combination in Equestria," Eclipse said worried her friend was underestimating the power they possessed.

"Oh I don't think so they aren't the most powerful you know why," The Colonel said while bringing his head close to theirs. Both mares shook no.

"Then I shall tell you because we three are now the most powerful beings in Equestria."

"No we are not perhaps you, but I got destroyed by the elements," Eclipse said sadly.

"And without the pure love I got from Shining armor I doubt I can measure up to Celestia again," Chrysalis said.

"Both are correct Eclipse is still able to be defeated by the elements and I cannot give you pure love Chrysalis," The Colonel said. The latter was unfortunate, but his heart simply didn't seem to be able to create pure love. He wasn't loveless by any means it just was unable to create pure love you feel for someone you want to share the rest of your life with this didn't mean he couldn't love by example friends or family however that kind of love wasn't enough to make Chrysalis powerful enough again to take on Celestia.

Chrysalis already felt like she was living on a diet. She never had imagined a creature being able to lack pure love not only lack it, but seemingly incapable of even creating it at all. However she couldn't complain The Colonel was helpful and very understanding of her situation. He never made her do heavy work so she could save as much energy as possible and by long walks he had carried her certain distances together with Eclipse.

Eclipse still needed to recover a bit and he didn't want to take any chances even if Colonel seemed to be unable of creating pure love he had plenty of love and friendship towards them. Chrysalis did notice however something that at first frightened her. A normal creature contained a lot of colors in his body.

The colors indicated different emotions by example pink was love, normal ponies or creatures contained a lot of colors at all times as they always had some love, some loneliness, some hate however the thing about Colonel that frightened her and would frighten every other changeling and every other creature that was able to sense emotions and see them was the fact that his heart was pitch black even radiating a black colored fog and a dark yellow aura around it with only a small button of good emotions.

Chrysalis didn't like the emotions he had to offer as they always contained a little bit of the evil ones like the evil ones literally seemed to try preventing them from leaving his heart. Whatever the Colonel was it was a creature that for years didn't seem to have known any other emotions besides hatred and vengeance and a brief bit of pure loyalty and kindness the two latter ones most likely only towards his subjects and his superiors whoever they were.

Suddenly she heard her sister's urgent voice in her head. "_Chrysalis, Colonel I need your help and quickly!"_

"Sister," Chrysalis exclaimed out loud making Eclipse look at her strangely as she wasn't connected to the mind of the Colonel.

"_Sister! Thank Celestia you are alright!"_

"_What is going on Nymfa?" _The Colonel asked concerned even if she was less important to him than Chrysalis or Eclipse he still counted her as a friend and he had promised to help her if needed.

"_The Captain of the guards has rebelled against me and overthrown me! He is currently busy making plans on selling me as a slave to the king of the Mandaren!" _Nymfa said having trouble not breaking down.

"_When has this happened little sis," _Chrysalis asked worriedly.

"_Three days ago," _Nymfa replied obviously scared.

_What? how? why do I only hear of this now Nymfa? _The Colonel said both worried about her as well as irritated as he only got this news after three days!

"_They are using some kind of what looks like Sapphire stone and every time it is near I can't reach you guys,"_ Nymfa replied.

The Colonel had trouble containing himself from cursing the Captain. He didn't need to think long who was behind this. He dared to bet that the Captain had incited a revolt from the moment news of Nymfa being an ally of the Colonel. How the Captain got that information that was a question the Colonel didn't knew the answer on, but this entire case had the smell of the Captain on it besides for as far as he knew the only thing capable of blocking the energy that the Clone used was Damnation in the form of Sapphire crystals.

A rescue mission would surely delay him even more in a race he already was on the losing end of, but he had given his word to help her and Nymfa was quite useful for his cause one way or the other. He was in a difficult situation but he made up his choice.

"_Nymfa!"_ he called out for her with a heavy voice.

"_yes?!"_

"_We are coming for you. Hold on." He finished._

"_Oh thank you! Please hurry …"_

"_Nymfa? Sister!?" Chrysalis yelled._

"She is gone Chrysalis her signal is blocked again," The Colonel said. Chrysalis just stared at the ground.

"Uhm, might I ask you two what in the hay is going on," Eclipse asked mildly irritated at being ignored for a while. While her two companions seemed to be talking to imaginary friends in need.

"Eclipse please come over," The Colonel said. She was rather unsure, but did as requested. "Now don't resist against the energy I am going to send into your body okay," He continued making the nervous mare nod in affirmation. He then took her horn and started the process of connecting her to his own personal hive mind.

"_Can you hear me," _He asked using the mind.

"_Yes, so you were communicating with her sister I assume,"_ Eclipse replied using the mind.

"Indeed her sister is in trouble so there is a small change of plans. We are going to get her back, but first we need to know where she is. Chrysalis could you lighten us up a bit on who these Mandaren are? She was talking about?"

"The Mandaren are nomadic ponies who roam the deserts in the south. The closest settlement to them is Appleloosa it is about sixty miles away from their capital, but they are known slave merchants so they can bring her to everywhere," Chrysalis said barely able to contain her tears.

Eclipse went over to comfort her a bit. "Everywhere I cannot possibly search their entire empire, but what could he do if he used the necromoprhs the surprise he had for the regal alicorn sisters or actually any creature that opposed him would be gone. Then a wicked smile formed on his face covered by his mask.

"However the one who set this coupe up needs to know where they bring her," He said making the two mares look at him in confusion.

"Yes, but he will be protected by the entire guard regiment," Chrysalis stammered in between her sobbing.

"My friend! You of all people or ponies whatever you like should know of what I am capable of," He said on a rather dark way sending shivers up the spines of both Eclipse as Chrysalis. Chrysalis indeed had seen what he had done to the changeling counsel and to the elite guards that had stood in his way.

"So how are we going to get there we surely aren't going to walk all the way from here to there," Eclipse asked worriedly.

"Indeed we are not, but I heard there is a train going to Appleloosa so that should help us a bit at least," He replied.

"Don't you think they will notice us? I mean all three of us do rater stand out," Chrysalis asked.

"Yes, there is no way they won't recognize me or Chrysalis and you well do not really look like a pony at all not to mention like anything they ever saw," Eclipse added.

The Colonel only chuckled a bit at their questions before answering. "All in due time my dears. First we need get some money, then we find that train and then I will show you some more things I am capable of believe me you two will be rather surprised."

**Red line pass one day later:**

Josh and Shining both were kind of used to the dark foggy pass they had been going through, but still a certain feeling of danger always kept them company however nothing had happened so far and they had already made some good progress.

"How far from our objective are we Josh?"

Josh too the map out of his backpack and looked at it. "Uhm, I would say we would reach the end of this pass at noon tomorrow and then it is about another day to reach the castle," Josh said before putting the map back.

Personally Josh enjoyed time with Shining as they both seemed to like a couple of things the other did as well which gave some topics to talk about.

"How do you feel about Twilight and her friends if I may ask," Shining asked rather curious about the answer.

"Twilight is smart and kind and I truly appreciate the good care she gave me when I was in need of help," Josh said already getting a small smile from Shining because of the good words the human had said about his sister.

"I like Rainbow Dash too as I recognize the same adventurous spirit in her as I have. Applejack is a good friend who I find nice to be around, Rarity is a pony with good taste for fashion and I truly appreciate everything she done for me when I arrived at ponyvile, Fluttershy I see as a little sister I never had and Pinkie Pie well she is just Pinkie Pie she is extremely funny and also kind," Josh said.

"Yes, all of them are indeed quite a bunch of good ponies their friendship is strong and managed to defeat a lot of obstacles the most notorious of them are defeating Nightmare Moon who tried to bring an eternal night over Equestria, Discord who tried to create a world of chaos and Queen Chrysalis who tried to take over Canterlot and entire Equestria with her changeling army and even reform Discord to use his magic for good instead of bad," Shining explained.

"Who is this Discord fellow? I think he might be helpful against the two enemies we are dealing with here?"

"Discord is the god of chaos who used to turn Equestria in a chaotic mess, but like I said he is reformed and on the side of the princesses," Shining explained.

"Well, if he is a god then I doubt both the Captain and the Colonel are going to be able to do a lot. They're powerful, but they aren't gods by any means," Josh said whispering "yet" after it.

"We shall ask the princesses to call for Discord when we return I ask myself where that guy is it is not really normal for him to not let anything hear from him for so long. He is known to be quite a prankster if you know what I mean," Shining said slightly worried at where the god of chaos could be.

"He will probably show up sooner or later," Josh replied. _'I hope the Captain or the Colonel didn't got him somehow, but how would they do that they don't have the power to take on a god. I probably worry too much the god of chaos will probably turn up sooner or later,'_ Josh thought.

Suddenly Shining stopped causing Josh o bump into him. "Uhm, why did you stop if I may ask?"

"We are being watched," Shining replied causing Josh to carefully scan his surroundings, but all he saw was fog. _'Damn fog! I can't see anything,'_ Josh thought. However he briefly saw something climbing on the rocks like a spider only this thing only had four legs. Josh unsheathed his sword and Shining did the same with his spear.

Not a moment too soon as a creature jumped right at Shining who didn't had time to react however Josh managed to cut the creature in half and what he saw only stunned him more. The creature he had killed was a mutated human Resurrected . His legs were better developed then that of normal humans which made it able to jump further and higher.

Shining used his horn to shoot some kind of flare in the fog to give them a better sight. They didn't liked what they saw at all at least six more of the jumpers like Josh had named them were crawling the sides of the mountains like spiders. Two of the jumpers jumped at Josh and Shining both managed to kill the jumper that had tried to kill them. Another two jumpers started to crouch run at like they were unable to bow their legs completely vertically.

Then Josh also noticed they had sharp claws whilst not as intimidating as those of the Colonel he didn't doubt for a moment they could rip through his skin too. Josh dodged the attack of one and took the jumper's wrist before throwing the jumper over his back hard on the ground.

Josh quickly used his sword to cut the second Jumper's head clear off before piercing his sword in the stomach of the already downed Hunter that had attacked him first. He saw Shining had dealt with the two remaining Jumpers as well and let out a sigh of relief knowing his partner had not been hurt.

"What were those things," Shining asked slightly scared of the sight of the mutated undead human bodies.

"They are Resurrected a kind of there are many different kind of resurrected just as there are many different kind of Necromorphs. These are known as Jumpers because of their ability to jump not such a big problem if not in medium or big groups this was only a small pack of them, but I do wonder why there were this little if they were sent to stop us surely the Captain must know he needs something more to take us down with," Josh replied.

"I know one thing and that is I don't like this Captain guy," Shining replied.

"Me neither!"

Suddenly they heard a loud roar from further in the pass. "Should we continue," Shining asked concerned.

"If we don't we can kiss our chance at being before the resurrected goodbye or at least their main force. I think these are only scouts, but I don't think that whatever produced that is only a scout," Josh said referring to the thing that made the roar.

"Whatever it is I guess we will just have to deal with is," Shining replied confidently.

"Yep, whatever the Captain has in store for the first time in my life I feel confident we can defeat it," Josh replied with a confidence he had never felt before. For the first time in his life he felt like he was finally on a mission of which the success could actually damage the Captain for once. The two continued through the pass towards the castle.

**Authors Note:**

**I am very sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, but it is once again one of those periods in a year for people who go to school like me that is called exams and mine are just before my doorstep to say so I need to study. From this moment on until my exams are done I cannot promise any vast amount of uploads a week it just depends how hard my exams are. I apologize for this inconvenience, but I hope you all understand that getting good results is of more importance to me then to continue this story, but no worry I will continue just know that the next few weeks might or might not have minimum two chapters each week. Please leave a review a follow or a favorite and I will be sure to get you guys more.**

**Useful information:**

**-The Jumpers re based on the l4d1&2 hunters only they have blue eyes and don't always wear the same clothes. They also have sharper claws than the hunters.**


	11. Resurrected welcome committee

**Chapter 11 Resurrected welcome committee:**

**Authors Note: ****Please answer on the questions I wrote by the authors note on the end! Thanks in advance!**

**Red line pass Northern Equestria the next day:**

Josh and Shining were continuing their travel through the misty pass. They hadn't seen anymore resurrected since the incident with the hunters yesterday. "That creature has been silent is there need to worry," Shining asked worriedly.

"Why you ask me?"

"Because you dealt with these things before!"

"I dealt with resurrected before, but there are a lot of different types and I am not able to decide which type of resurrected that thing with the roar was just by listening to it's roar."

"Okay, than we just have to pray it isn't something we can't handle," Shining said rather nervous.

"I don't think we will need to worry about that thing anymore look!" Josh exclaimed happy as the fog cleared Shining saw a castle made out of black stone. The castle stood on a mountain which was connected to the road by a bridge. The castle had a menacing aura surrounding it.

"Well, I don't like that place already," Josh said.

"Yeah, me neither," Shining said gulping at the sight of the castle. It looked like it had spawned from the most evil darkest depths. However when they were about ten meters away from the exit of the red line pass a big beast jumped in front of them causing a huge dust cloud and a shockwave that threw both Josh and Shining a few meters back.

Both were groaning from pain on the ground. "Oh, I think you might want to reconsider that statement of yours Josh," Shining said as he crawled back on his feet.

"I think I will take you up on that offer," Josh groaned while crawling back on his feet looking at where the creature had landed. The area was clearing up again and what they saw made both Josh and Shining gulp in fear in front of them was a huge troll like creature with white fur sitting on his knees after a few seconds the creature started crawling back on his feet and rose to it's full height before letting out a loud roar. That made both Shining and Josh cover their ears.

The beast was about 12,14 feet high (3,70 meters) and looked at the two with his bright blue eyes giving them an angry look. "I don't think he is pleased to see us," Shining whispered.

"I get the same feeling," Josh whispered back before the beast let out another roar before slashing his claws at the two. Josh and Shining barely managed to dodge the attack, but got hit by some rocks the beast had slashed form the ground.

"RUN! TO THE CASTLE!" Josh yelled before both he and Shining armor went running towards the castle. The two were now running along the main road towards the castle both their bodies filled with adrenaline as they desperately tried to keep ahead of the giant mountain troll. "Look out!" Shining yelled before he rammed Josh with all his might causing him to fall in a small pit not a moment too soon as a big tree chunk fell on the spot they had stood just moments ago which would have crushed Josh hadn't Shining pushed him out of the way. "Thanks man!" Josh said before pulling Shining back on his hooves before the two continued running. The troll let out an angry roar as it was giving chase violently destroying everything on his path that stood between him and his two preys.

Shining and Josh were nearing the bridge. Josh's eyes fell on a crane which was used to unload carts and a plan formed in his mind. "Shining give me your spear I think I know of a way to deal with that thing!"

Shining immediately threw him the spear using his magic. Josh caught the spear and yelled. "Cross the bridge don't worry about me!"

Shining was about to object until he saw the look in Josh eyes which made him nod in affirmation. Shining crossed the bridge while Josh headed to the crane. "Hey you big stinking idiot over here," Josh yelled while starting to swing with his arms to get the troll's attention which worked quite well as the troll started charging at him. Josh waited until the troll was on the right spot before he started charging right at the troll who was only ten meters away by now.

Josh jumped on some rocks and threw the spear at the rope which prevented the crane from swinging around wildly before jumping on top of the crane this caused the crane to start turning around. The troll managed to dodge the crane at first by running underneath it however the troll hadn't anticipated the crane turning the full 360 degrees so the troll got hit right in the face when he turned around. The force made him stumble backwards until he almost fell into the ravine.

The troll however seemed like he would be able to restore his balance hadn't Josh pushed a cart that was now at full speed coming towards the troll. The cart hit the troll giving the final push the troll needed to fall into the ravine with a loud roar. Josh could hear a loud BOOM's!, but he did not see the troll falling because of the fog in the ravine.

"Holy shit! That actually worked! Yeah you don't get back from that have you Whitey! " Josh yelled excited that he managed to defeat the troll. After he had celebrated enough he regrouped with Shining at the gates.

"I guess we use the bell," Josh said not really having a better idea. He pulled a bell on the side of the door and the two waited on some sort of response after a while. "Guess it will be the hard way," Josh said, but the moment those words left his mouth they heard the door be unlocked and open on the other end a black Pegasus with a slightly different armor on than shield, but with the same symbol on it stood.

"Greetings travelers! What are your business here?"

"We are send by commander Shield to solve some problems in the castle," Shining said while levitating the letter Shield had written for the guards to allow them entry. The guard checked it and said. "Very well please enter quickly there are a lot of unpleasant things out there!"

Josh and Shining Armor did as asked when they were inside the guard immediately locked the door again and both Shining and Josh dared to bet the guard let out a sigh of relief like the guard was absolutely terrified of opening the entrance in any way.

"Please follow me. I will bring you to corporal Throwing Knife. He is the one in command by the absence of Commander Shield. My name is pvt. Snow btw." The Pegasus said.

Josh and Shining nodded in understanding before the three started to walk. Snow led them over the main square they arrived at a door which gave entrance to the castle it was a side entrance as Josh and Shining noticed that the main entrance seemed to be barricaded by all kin of debris like the soldiers of this place expected the walls to be overrun and had all their hopes upon the main castle.

Otiose to say this wasn't really all that good for the two their already low morale after their encounter with the Hunters and the troll. Snow knocked on the door and a voice from the other side asked. "Name and business please?"

"It's me Snow I got our reinforcements with me," Snow replied the door was quickly unlocked and a dark blue Pegasus soldier opened the door. "Thank Celestia. I was worried that…" The guard went silent after he only saw Josh and Shining and asked. "Where are the rest of our reinforcements?"

"This is it Mist Cloud now get back to your spot," Snow replied before bypassing Mist Cloud who seemed to be unable to move. Josh and Shining heard him close the door before mumbling. "Well, we're still fucked!"

Josh and Shining looked nervous to each other wanting to know what exactly the situation was in this castle. For so far everyone they had met where convinced of it this place would become their graveyard. Snow led them through some corridors and up a stair before they arrived at a door.

Snow carefully knocked and said. "Corporal Throwing Knife I got visitors for you."

"Enter," A voice replied. Snow opened the door ad signaled Jos and Shining to follow. They entered a small office with a small window, a desk, a few bookcases, a few chairs and a fireplace. The office was a mess books and papers laid everywhere and Josh was sure of it if Twilight saw this she would lose consciousness.

A black unicorn with a slightly different armor than the others which Josh presumed was Corporal Throwing Knife was sitting in a chair watching the fire in the fireplace. Shining Armor didn't like the way Throwing Knife sat there it was the way a commander who knew he had lost the war would sit.

Throwing Knife looked away from the fire and averted his look towards Josh and Shining. "Greetings my name is Corporal Throwing Knife and the current commander of this castle may I ask who you two are," Throwing knife said trying his very best to stop his voice from shaking and he succeeded rather well in that.

"Greetings to you too. My name is Shining Armor the former captain of the palace guard in Canterlot and the current prince of the crystal empire ," Shining said.

"The name is Josh and you could say we are kind of your reinforcements," Josh said.

Throwing Knife nodded sadly. It is brave of you two to come here, but I advise you two to leave over a few days this castle will be eradicated from the map. At this very moment a gigantic army of Resurrected is heading this way. We will stand no chance against it my advice is that you get out as long as that is still possible," Throwing Knife said defeated.

Both Josh and Shining were now extremely worried. This corporal seemed to not believe in victory and he was not even trying to cover it up anymore. "However I have heard about your mission to deal with the obelisk we found and even if I don't believe in the survival of the castle I believe there is a chance for you to succeed in that objective thus I shall help any way I can to help you achieve this objective of yours," Throwing Knife continued.

"Thank you! Could you take us to the obelisk," Josh asked.

"No, that isn't possible the obelisk even if it failed in turning everypony in Resurrected it did turn a few ponies that we managed to trap in the lower levels."

How many ponies got turned," Shining asked.

"About twenty. We managed to prevent whatever causes the transformation to reach the other bodies."

"Okay so we have twenty Resurrected to deal with that is quite alright still. I had expected worse," Josh admitted as he had thought everypony had been turned into Resurrected. "How many soldiers are left?"

"About a hundred soldiers. We got thirty dead that didn't turn and twenty that did," Throwing Knife answered.

"Sounds a good number to put up a defense with," Shining said.

"Normally it is, but these resurrected are not normal. They're bodies are stronger, faster and withstand more damage than normal enemies and above that they seem to be able to scale the walls without needing siege equipment," Snow said.

"We blow up the bridge they can't get in and they most certainly will be called back if this siege takes too long," Josh proposed.

Snow shook his head before saying. "No, we would be starved to death before that happens it is the reason why we haven't destroyed the bridge yet. Those resurrected in the lower sections have most of our food and none of us dare to take those on. One bastard down there is special. He seems to be smarter than the others that are in the mountains and in the lower sections, but that is crazy I mean they aren't intelligent. Right?"

Josh was worried now he had heard of humans with a certain DNA that reacted differently with Damnation than normal organism would causing them to become more intelligent and more dangerous. He knew one thing the longer they lived whilst infected with Damnation in them the more dangerous they would get.

"Listen, There is something you guys need to learn about resurrected every organism infected with Damnation that is the energy that causes the resurrected to exist reacts on Damnation differently whilst some are stupid others become even more smarter than they ever where it are the smart ones that are the most dangerous as these organism have the ability to become stronger by consuming.

The more food they get," Jos said.

"The tougher they get," Snow finished making Josh nod.

"We need to deal with that special resurrected down there before he becomes a real problem. When those resurrected arrive the last thing we need is an enemy inside the walls as well," Josh said sternly while using one hand to punch in the other to give his words more power.

"How? Those resurrected are far too powerful down there," Throwing Knife asked.

"I will deal with them myself. Shining help Throwing Knife prepare the defense of this place," Josh said making Shining nod in confirmation. "Could you show me the entrance to these lower sections you are talking about?"

Snow nodded and started leading Josh through a number of hallways and down a long staircase which ended in a hallway with on the end a door that was barricaded and four completely armored guards standing in front of it.

"On the orders of the corporal open the door and allow him entrance," Snow said while nodding at Josh. The guards nodded and started clearing the barricaded door before unlocking it allowing him entrance the entire time keeping their spears aimed at the door to make sure nothing got out.

Josh quickly went through it and heard the door being closed and locked again. "If you are done knock on the door to make the guards unlock it again ," Snow yelled after Josh.

Josh was now alone in the dark hallway. He found a torch on the wall and used a bit of his magic to create a fire. The torch allowed him to see a bit further, but it wasn't ideal he was going to say that. He looked left and right into chambers which looked like they were used as storage for books and documents nothing that Josh was interested a for the moment so he moved on through the dark corridors.

These corridors were extremely creepy as the only thing he heard were his own footsteps and the howling of the wind, but the thing that scared him so much was the fact that he knew he wasn't alone in these corridors. Josh knew at least twenty resurrected were lurking in these corridors and one of them most likely being a special one.

He continued for a while, but didn't see any resurrected and that was exactly what worried him. Resurrected weren't stealth killers well not these kinds in any case so where were they?

"I swear to god if I hear one of those fucks breathing in my neck suddenly I am going to shit my pants," Josh mumbled to himself. After what looked like an eternity he reached what looked like the main storage room with in the middle of it the obelisk.

"The obelisk," Josh mumbled amazed he had heard stories about these things, but had never seen one in real life. The obelisk gave off a dark aura, but nonetheless Josh found it having a certain beauty to it. The way the blue Sapphire well it looked like sapphire anyway people never had the chance to research the crystal and those who did turned mad before they could name it. Josh knew it was referred to purely as Damnation, but unlike the Corruption crystals these crystals were far too beautiful to be called such a name.

'_They are so beautiful. How could something so beautiful be so dangerous,' _Josh thought.

'_Is it really dangerous perhaps it is just misunderstood,'_ A voice in Josh head said.

"_Yes, misunderstood,'_ Jos sad on a hypnotic tone.

'_Just like you. You are misunderstood as well. Why not help each other? Why not understand each other,_' The voice continued.

'_Yes, help each other,'_ Josh said in trance.

'_Yes, help! Help,"_ Now a lot of voices started to say. Then suddenly Josh was pulled out of the trance and saw he had come closer to the obelisk he had extended his right hand to touch the crystal. His hand was barely two inches away from the obelisk. Josh quickly pulled his hand back and stumbled backwards a bit before looking around him. He saw nothing moving, there was no sign of the voices or of anything living besides him in the room.

"So this is how you do it," Josh mumbled to the obelisk referring to the way it corrupted people into helping it. "Well, it won't work on me. I got a mission to protect these ponies from any harm brought by you or anyone else and I am not willing to give up on that plan," Josh exclaimed loudly.

Then Josh's eyes fell on two bright dots on the ceiling. He quickly drew his sword just in time to kill the pony resurrected before it had the chance to pummel him. Josh however knew he had more trouble than just one resurrected as he heard low moans and groans combined with the shuffling of feet or hooves in this case from the corridor he had entered with.

"Blasted this is bad," Josh said. It was bad and good combined good because he rather fought a direct battle in a decent lighted room than a seek and fight game in the dark corridors, but also bad because from the moans and groans he heard it was pretty safe to say that he would be fighting against all twenty of them at once.

Slowly the pony resurrected entered the room one by one. Josh careful counted them as he wanted to make sure he got every one of them unfortunately for Josh it seemed like the special one would need to be hunted down separately unless it was attracted by the fighting or still on his way over.

Josh readied his sword for some resurrected killing. The resurrected from the moment they saw him immediately started running towards him with their increased speed. Josh used his magic to blast some resurrected down to get as many as possible when he saw melee fighting would be inevitable he yelled. "Come on you undead bastards! Try and get a piece of me!"

The first resurrected was quickly disposed off by Josh decapitating it however the second one used the body of the first as a shield and pushed it with a lot of force against Josh. Josh had the luck of being able to maintain his balance for if he had fallen. He knew he had been swarmed by the resurrected and eaten no infected for the Captain still needed the core Josh possessed.

The resurrected proved to be not a real challenge as Josh was kind of used to dealing with them and the fact he learned magic really made this job even easier. "That was easy now good thing there wasn't something worse down here than those guys," Josh said however when he said that a massive shadow came through the door where he and the other resurrected had come through.

Josh turned around and his mouth fell open while his eyes widened when he saw the resurrected.

"Holy balls! I should have kept my mouth closed about this going easy," Josh exclaimed as he saw the resurrected. It was the same height as the obelisk 13feet (4 meters) and seemed have an extremely muscled upper body however the lower body seemed to exist of a fleshy mass in the form of a tail which it dragged behind him. The creature had minus the tail like lower body a huge resemblance to a gorilla using his two fists as the main way to move it didn't have any fur anymore, but his skin was a dark greyish color.

The creature let out a loud roar and smashed his fists hard on the ground creating a small crater on the spot he had hit the floor on the same fashion as a gorilla did. Josh noticed that the creature seemed to possess an armored front side. Josh took a couple of spears for he was sure they would come in handy.

Josh shot some bolts of his magic on the massive Resurrected only for it to be deflected. He was dumbfounded the magic hadn't even left a scratch whilst Josh know it wasn't the most powerful spell there was out there he had expected at least something a scratch, a wince of the creature, but nothing like it hadn't even felt anything which it probably also hadn't.

"Okay, so you're not really one that is impressed by magic huh. Guess I need something different for you then," Josh said. Like the creature understood him It let out a loud roar that said. "Give it your best try!"

Josh readied himself as the creature started to charge at him. Josh waited until the last moment before jumping out of the way and when the creature had charged past him he readied one of his spears and threw it right into the lesser armored back of the creature making it roar in pain. Josh quickly threw another spear which also hit target however the creature turned around again before a third spear could be thrown.

If this creature hadn't been mad before it had entered the room then it was now fully insane of rage. "Some people piss of their wives, others some people they know, but no I piss off gigantic monsters! Boy I love my life," Josh said sarcastically.

The creature started beating his torso with his two fists as if it tried to impose Josh like a gorilla does. "I think I got the perfect name for you. What do you think of Donkey Kong," Josh asked the creature on a funny tone as he remembered the popular game with the monkey that threw barrels it was one of the classic's that even after all those years still managed to survive the mark of time with it up's and down's, but it survived nonetheless to the world Josh knew.

Then newly named Donkey Kong glared daggers at him before taking some chests and threw them at Josh which he barely managed to dodge. "Living up to the name aren't ya?"

Josh had searched cover behind some crates and saw the creature charge right at him. He climbed on top of the pile of crates just in time to jump on the creature right before it crushed the pile of crates. He pushed his last spear in Donkey Kong's back causing him to scream in pain. Donkey Kong started to shake wildly in an attempt to throw Josh off however Josh used the spear to hold himself in place. "Rodeo on a gigantic mutated resurrected ape? Now, I think I just invented a new sport," Josh said as he started to feel his meal get back up.

Josh unsheathed his sword again and started to stab in the creature's back where he thought it's spine would be. _'Oh god if I don't kill this thing quickly I am going to lose my meal,'_ Josh thought as he felt the nausea becoming worse and worse.

He let some magic flow into his sword not much as it was too difficult to concentrate on getting more magic whilst also trying to keep his balance and keep his meal inside. Josh stabbed the sword right in the spine of the creature where the neck and the upper body connected. Donkey Kong fell down on the ground letting out his final breath.

Josh now stood on top of the death Donkey Kong and looked at the damage he had done three spears pierced Donkey's back and his sword was sticking through the neck and a small pool of a blood like substance was forming underneath the creature it was thicker than blood, but still maintained the same red color as blood.

"Josh took his sword and in one swift move pulled it out again. "Sorry it had to be this way, but it is for the best," Josh said as a kind of prayer for the fallen Resurrected creature he pitied every Necromorph and Resurrected he killed for in the end these were only the soldiers executing the orders and even the Captain and the Colonel perhaps they were no different perhaps they executed orders from a higher power as well. Who would say it all Josh knew was that he couldn't let them win and for the moment that was everything he needed to know.

Josh stated moving towards the exist when he reached the door he looked one more time at the fallen Resurrected before leaving the room and shutting the door unknown for Jos after he left the room the obelisk started to form a blue aura around it and after a few seconds the creature started glowing blue as well. The pool of blood that was getting bigger and bigger suddenly stopped getting bigger and started to flow back to the body.

**Equestria Pietown:**

Two mares and a stallion were walking through the main street Two unicorns and a Pegasus. One unicorn had a white coat with a golden mane and tail and a golden shooting star as a cutiemark the other one had a pitch black coat with a purple mane and tail and as a cutiemark a sparkling star both were for pony standards extremely handsome and got a lot of looks from both stallion and mares around town because of it.

The Pegasus who had a dark blue coat combined with a black mane and tail and had as a mark for he absolutely refused to call it a cutie mark a rope and some bits. This pony also got a lot of looks, but more the ones that you got when you looked like a drugs dealer, a junk or a criminal which he technically seen also was In reality these three ponies were none other than a disguised Chrysalis, Eclipse and Colonel.

Whilst Eclipse and Chrysalis managed to use their magic to transform the Colonel needed to disguise on the good old fashion way by consuming something and because these ponies seemed like decent folk the Colonel was so kind of instead of consuming the first suitable pony he saw he put some effort into finding some bandits and consumed one of them instead.

'_Damn mark why did this Pegasus needed to get a rope and bits like that doesn't look criminal at all,'_ The Colonel thought annoyed at the annoying looks the mark attracted.

"Enjoying your first time in a pony city," Eclipse asked curiously.

"Yeah sure it has gone a lot better than it usually does with me going into an inhabited city inhabited by other creatures than Necromorphs," The Colonel said allowing a small smile to creep on his face.

He didn't knew it, but the two mares were extremely happy at finally able to see his facial expressions which was impossible before because of the mask he was wearing.

"How you two pulling up with all the attentions you two are receiving from the stallions?"

"The attention is nice, but they aren't my types," Chrysalis said proudly, but with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I was almost starting to think you hadn't noticed," Eclipse said playfully.

"What the lustful looks of the stallions, the jealous ones of the mares on you two or the angry ones from the stallions at me," The Colonel asked playfully causing the two mares to giggle a bit.

They arrived at some crossroads and the Colonel looked at the names of the streets. He started reading them out loud. "Cupcake boulevard, Filly street, rose avenue, carrot pie street!? What are these for ridiculous names back in my world they would have bitch slapped everybody who even dared to propose these kind of names as names for actual streets," The Colonel exclaimed.

The two mares needed to laugh at his sudden outburst making the Colonel look at them slightly annoyed. "Yeah yeah you two laugh, but that's my way of seeing it now anyway we must continue our journey through Carrot pie street," The Colonel said, but mumbling the last three words this caused the two mares to laugh either harder which in return started to lightly embarrass the Colonel making him cough and say. "Anyway continuing."

The three resumed their journey to the train station when they arrived the three went over to the teller. "Good day to you three how can I help you," The mare behind the locket asked.

'_Holy shit a teller that wishes me a good day and actually means it that's a long time ago,'_ The Colonel thought. "Three tickets to Aplleloosa please with sleeping compartments if possible," He replied on a somewhat stuttering tone. _'Damn you're social skills with non-Necromorphs are in desperate need of improvement,'_ He thought to himself.

There is only a room with a two person bed, but I guess that you and your two wives can share," The mare said.

The Colonel needed to admit that this mare managed to take him off guard for the first time in a long time. He wanted to correct the mare when suddenly Chrysalis said. "That will be no problem after all we are married."

"That's right! We take the room," Eclipse added only adding to the Colonel's shock.

"Okay that will be forty bits please," The mare said which the Colonel still completely stunned gave in a robotic manner. The mare took the bits and gave them their tickets after wishing each other a nice day the three went to their train which was patiently waiting for the passengers to get on board or off board . Chrysalis and Eclipse led the way whilst the Colonel just followed in a kind of trance when they arrive at their room Eclipse unlocked the door with the key they had gotten by entering the train and the three got in the room the Colonel closed the door behind him. The train slowly got moving and through the window of their room he could see the sun slowly setting.

"Why did you tell that mare I was you two their husband?"

"Because there is a rule in these trains no unmarried stallion or mare in the same room, but that rule doesn't apply for married couples and well boys are a bit free of how many wives they have as long as they can provide for them that is," Chrysalis explained making the Colonel grin as he got her trick.

"Nice thinking Chrysalis and you too Eclipse! I am impressed whilst I already knew I was in the company of smart individuals you two did an excellent job handling the situation."

"Why thank you," Both said flustered by his words and he wanted to bet their cheeks turned red a bit.

"But remember in this form I am Star Blazer," Chrysalis said.

"And I am Midnight Gazer," Eclipse said.

"Yeah right and I am! Uhm who am I? Colonel isn't the average name here is it?"

Both mares shook their head. "What do you think of Sky Runner," Eclipse proposed.

"Yeah, Sky Runner sounds good enough," The Colonel replied slightly happy at finding a name that at least isn't ridiculous like a lot of names he had heard were.

Both Chrysalis and Eclipse let out a low yawn. "Tired," The Colonel asked to which both mares responded with an affirmative nod. "You two take the bed I shall sleep on the floor," The Colonel said.

"But the bed is more comfortable and you have slept on the ground ever since I met you," Eclipse objected.

"Necromorphs often times sleep on the ground mostly as only kind of isolation we use Corruption it's an organic matter that is produced by a bacteria we produce, but only when sufficient organic matter is present," The Colonel replied.

"Uhm yes whilst that might be true you still need to live up to your role as husband if anyone sees you sleeping on the ground or actin strange they will start asking questions and that is something we wouldn't want now would we," Chrysalis threw in another argument for this one The Colonel didn't have a reply, but he started panicking a bit.

He was older than these two mares combined, but he had never ever slept with a female never! Now he thought about it he honestly doubted he had ever had a real conversation with a female ever before. He had talked with them, but always containing business of some sort never just for fun.

"Okay, you got a valid point there, but don't you guys mind you know sharing a bed with a male?" The Colonel asked still rather unsure.

"We believe you are an honorable man Colonel that would not do any dishonorable things to us," Eclipse answered whilst she took position on the left side of the bed from the Colonels point of view.

"I completely agree with Eclipse. Are you scared sleeping with mares?" Chrysalis asked playfully.

Whilst she had said it as a joke it indeed was the real reason, but the Colonel really did not like admitting fears of his however these were friends so he replied. "A little never slept with one before and never even dreamt of sleeping with two, but if you guys seem to be okay with it then I guess there is no harm to be done," The Colonel said needing to focus to not stutter as he moved to the middle of the bed and placed himself in between Chrysalis and Eclipse.

Eclipse used her magic to pull the blanket up to cover all of their bodies. The Colonel immediately closed his eyes at the soft feeling he got from the bed and the pillow and the opened just as quick again when he felt something press against both sides of his body when he looked around he saw Chrysalis and Eclipse were laying against him.

The Colonel just shrugged and went back to sleep. "This isn't too bad kind of like sleeping with the guys at the frontlines and the necromorphs in the layers," He said to himself before falling asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review, a favorite or a follow or a PM if you like a PM better anyways I thank you guys for reading and I will be sure to get you guys more. Also if you guys/girls want action in the next chapter the siege of the castle shall officially begin!**

**Questions:**

**This is kind of new for you guys/girls so I shall explain it very simply as I assume this isn't difficult. Sometimes I ask you guy's some questions regarding the story or the interests my readers have and depending on the answers I receive I write certain scenes in the story.**

**-First question: When is a character for you guys/girls overpowered?**

**- Second question: Which kind of ending do you guys/girls like the most? Good ending, bad ending or open ending?**

**Third and final question: Seeing as there will be an upcoming siege battle. Which elements do a siege battle need to contain for you guys by example do you guys/girls definitely want catapult or a siege tower that kind of stuff? Do remember it's in the mountains and the two mountains are only connected with a bridge of about twenty-four foot (8 meters) wide!**

**Please answer these questions and not just read them. You can answer either by review or by sending me a private message.**


	12. The siege has begun

**Chapter 12 The siege has begun:**

**Southern Equestria one day later:**

The train was on a normal pace continuing it's journey whilst The Colonel was disappointed at the speed of the train it was better than walking. The Colonel was waking up slowly strangely enough he felt happy._ 'Strange I normally never feel happy when waking up,' _He thought. He noticed something else that wasn't normal he was feeling comfortable warmth. _'Strange I am never cold, but also never warm. What is going on?'_

He opened his eyes and looked straight in the sleeping face of Eclipse. He had almost made a movement which would have resulted in her waking up, but he felt something on the other side of his body as well. He looked at his back and saw Chrysalis laying there both mares in their disguised form then he looked down and saw he was also in his Pegasus form.

He looked under the blankets and saw that both mares were laying extremely close to him their bodies touching his. They had their hooves flung around him like he was a cuddle bear strangely enough unlike the other times woman had touched him he wasn't disgusted, he had no burning hunger for wanting to consume them or just not feeling anything at all he was feeling the comfort and he liked it as it was a feeling he hadn't felt for so long.

It made him feel safe on a different way. The Colonel had always felt safe because of his powers, but this feeling it made him relaxed and comfortable the way a child would feel in a mother's embrace. He looked at both mares and was happy to have them as friends. "A good loyal friend is more worth than all the gold in the universe," He said before going back to sleep. He remembered all those people who were in love, but he could never feel true love for in his heart there was only room for corruption.

**Mountains Northern Equestria - castle:**

Josh, Shining, Throwing Knife and Snow stood on the outer walls above the main gate waiting for the enemy to arrive. They had prepared the castle to the best of their abilities whether it was enough or not would be put to the test very soon. "Are all the men ready," Josh asked.

"Everyone we have is rallied," Snow replied after he had said those words a loud roar was heard echoing through the mountains. Josh looked at the way the Resurrected would use to reach the castle it was a small mountain road at one side there was mountain and the other side was the ravine if it had been a normal army that would have been the place to hold them, but the Resurrected weren't normal. All soldiers looked at the road expectantly a while passed and nothing happened.

Shining, Throwing Knife and Snow looked at him questioning, but Josh just kept on looking at the road a little while passed when suddenly a few figures came into sight and everyone started holding their weapons tighter at the sight eventually it turned out to be around sixty Resurrected. The Resurrected made their way over to other side of the bridge were they formed an organized line.

The Resurrected seemed to be equipped with some swords, axes, shields and spears which made Josh wonder where they had found those besides some having shields the Resurrected however had no protection whatsoever. "I am joining our men on the bridge," Josh said before wanting to walk away he was however stopped by Shining.

"I am coming with you," Shining said sternly.

"No, stay here believe me you will have to fight plenty of those guys these are only the first ones, but I can sense more coming."

Shining nodded and allowed Josh to continue his path. The guards reopened the gate and allowed Josh to join up with the soldiers on the bridge which Josh had organized in a phalanx formation. He figured out that he would try and copy king Leonidas and his 300 Spartans.

He took his position in the middle of the phalanx normally seen he would take position on a flank because that was where the battle would be the hardest, but because they were on a bridge a flanking action wasn't really possible. "This reminds me of king Leonidas and the Spartans," Josh said. "I do pray this will not end on the same way as that battle," Josh mumbled remembering that in the end all the Spartans died.

Josh decided that a good speech would be in order. "Stallions listen up!" All the soldiers looked at him expectantly. "This is the moment we have been preparing for. This is the moment we will face OUR ENEMIES! I want you to look at them! LOOK AT THEM" Josh yelled while gesturing the soldiers to look at the Resurrected who were patiently waiting for Josh to finish.

"Do they look tough?! Fuck yeah! Are they tough?! You bet your ass they are! Are they mortal?! DAMN YEAH THEY ARE!"Josh yelled making some soldiers yell "YEAH or WOOHOO!"

"I can't promise you that you will survive. I can't promise you victory, but I can promise you that if this castle falls for every one of us there will be ten dead Resurrected! I can promise you however that by the time the Resurrected have this castle under control their leader will have to search for A NEW ARMY," Josh yelled causing he soldiers to break out in a loud sheering.

"And the last thing I have to say is don't talk with them, but let your weapon do the talking for you! Josh exclaimed loudly while bringing his spear high in the air the soldiers now broke out in an immense cheering and started using their magic or hooves to enthusiastically drumming their weapons on the stone.

Josh took his position in again and the phalanx readied itself for battle. "That was quite an impressive speech he got there," Throwing Knife said impressed at Josh speech.

"Sure was one awesome speech," Shining confirmed.

The Resurrected started moving forward and slowly built up speed until they were I a full on sprint unbeknown to the Resurrected however behind the phalanx were two lines of each ten archers. "Hold," Josh said as the Resurrected came closer.

The Resurrected reached the beginning of the bridge. "Hold!"

When the Resurrected arrived at one fourth of the bridge Josh yelled. "FIRE!" making the Phalanx soldiers lay on their stomach giving the archers a point blank shot. The first row of archers fired and ten Resurrected dropped death. The second line aimed and fired making another seven go down with three continuing running with an arrow in their chests. Immediately after the second volley the phalanx soldiers got back on their hooves with their weapons and got organized again right in time to catch the charge.

Josh and the ponies on the first line were thrown against their comrades behind them, but managed to keep their balance. Josh let out a loud battle cry and stabbed his spear in the torso of a resurrected before pulling it back allowing the body to fall off so he could use the spear again to pierce the next Resurrected and attacked again getting another and kept repeating the others also did this slowly, but surely a small pile of bodies had formed in front of the phalanx after the remaining forty-three Resurrected had been dealt with.

"We did it," An earth pony soldier exclaimed happily making the other soldiers cheer too.

"Oh no, we didn't," Josh mumbled while looking at the road the Resurrected had come from. Shining Armor, Throwing Knife and Snow were also looking at the road what they saw made their mouth fall open the fog that had covered up a big part of the path was now gone and hundreds of Resurrected were now coming their way.

"Celestia be with us," Snow said aw struck at the sight of the massive Resurrected army.

"We are going to need more than only Celestia for that," Throwing Knife said with open mouth looking at the Resurrected army. The Resurrected army was huge so big that they couldn't see the end of it they also noticed a lot of different type whilst most were like Josh there were also some bigger ones and even some flying ones. They looked like thornbacks only with bat like wings.

Meanwhile Josh had come back on the wall and joined the three ponies into looking at the massive army the first thing that he noticed was that it were almost all human resurrected. "With what did the Captain get here a fucking spaceship," Josh mumbled to no one in particular. Josh didn't knew what, but something strange was going on how did The Captain get this many human Resurrected to Equestria?

His attention was averted towards what looked like a flying thornback with bat like wings for which the official name was a Sky demon because of the Sky demon letting out a whale like sound. "So much for air dominance," Shining Armor said.

"Yup, we lost that," Josh confirmed while looking at the Sky demons strangely he found it a beautiful display and looked in awe at the calm mysterious movements the Sky demons made was like a beautiful airshow combined with the whale sounds made it feel like he was underwater with actually whale's.

"Pull everyone back inside the castle walls and ready the artillery," Josh said against Snow who gave a small nod before taking off to yell orders at the necessary soldiers. The first Resurrected had reached the plateau on the other side of the bridge after about six minutes of walking. All the ponies had meanwhile retreated to the safety of the walls.

The Resurrected took in organized battle lines and stood there until the entire plateau had been filled with about two hundred Resurrected the others came to a hold on the road seeing as there was no more room for them to stand on the plateau. Suddenly after a few minutes the Resurrected started drumming with their weapons on their shields while letting out enthusiastic battle cries and growls and roars which were obviously meant to taunt the defenders even if the defenders didn't understand anything of what they said before starting to charge at the walls in lines of each ten Resurrected and suddenly it looked like the entire army started to move.

"FIRE!" Josh yelled.

"FIRE!" Throwing Knife repeated before dozens of arrows and fire projectiles from the catapults combined with the bolts from the Scorpions. Loud screams were heard as numerous Resurrected got hit by the arrows and dropped either dead on the ground or continued the charge with an arrow somewhere in their body others went flying because of the force a fireball from the catapults landed whilst other were crushed because of it or set ablaze.

Shining saw a few burning Resurrected swinging wildly with their arms whilst screaming slowly stumbling over the edge of the ravine and falling into the deep dark depth looking like little shooting stars while falling to their demise it made him sick. In all his years he had never seen so much horror as he had seen today.

The first Resurrected had almost reached the gate when Josh yelled. "Javelins now!"

Numerous soldiers used their magic or hooves to throw dozens of javelins down in the angry mob of Resurrected which made numerous Resurrected fall death whilst other continued attacking with one or more projectiles in their body.

The first Resurrected had reached the gate and started slamming their fist on the wooden with iron reinforced door normally this would be absolutely ridiculous, but Resurrected had superhuman strength thus on the long run this tactic would work like a battering ram and would sooner or later break the door, but Josh was more worried that they would also start scaling the wall as Resurrected were able to climb on walls.

They would use their superhuman strength to make handholds in the walls which they would use latter to climb on the wall. Josh was relieved with the Resurrected idiotic moves as that meant there were no commanding Resurrected in the facility and well let's say you don't want to meet a Commander Resurrected from any kind.

"Those Resurrected sure aren't the smartest ones around," Throwing Knife stated.

"We're lucky as long as they keep doing such stupid things it most of the times means that there isn't a commanding Resurrected with them and that's good because those are difficult to deal with, Josh replied.

"I see! So what's your next order," Throwing Knife asked curiously.

"Give them our surprise," Josh said.

"Very well," Throwing Knife said before yelling the order to a catapult unit who fired a flaming projectile right at the bridge whilst not doing mayor damage to the bridge itself it did form a giant fire hazard on the middle of the bridge causing numerous Resurrected to be crushed by it or set aflame whilst the power of the impact also caused a few Resurrected to fly off of the bridge straight into the ravine.

The Resurrected who were falling and burning were screaming in agony and pain whilst the ones on the plateau were groaning and roaring angrily at the defenders. "OIL" josh yelled making two Pegasus soldiers knock over a big black kettle filled with hot oil. The Resurrected at the gate screamed in pain as the hot liquid fell on their bare skin.

Whilst Resurrected were more resilient against pain if they sufficient damage was done they still felt it and their flesh being burnt was more than enough to meet that line of sufficient damage. Jos had taken a bow and burning arrow and fired it on the oil setting it a flame.

The Resurrected were screaming loudly before the screams died and all that remained was a fire hazard in front of the gate the Resurrected who were trapped between the two fires were disposed of with arrows. Josh, Shining Armor, Throwing Knife and Snow were looking at the now extremely pissed off Resurrected on the other side.

"What now Josh," Shining asked.

"We're going to force them back give them another barrage of burning projectiles, arrows and bolts," Josh said making Shining Armor turn around and yell the orders who were almost directly executed as another rain of burning arrows, projectiles and bolts were fired. Numerous Resurrected dropped from the burning arrows and bolts whilst whole groups of Resurrected were decimated by the burning catapult projectiles existing out of barrels or vases with various flammable mixtures in them.

After all the catapults, archers and scorpions had fired a volley the Resurrected went to retreat deeper in the mountains obviously lost their lust for blood for the moment or more likely a commander Resurrected had sensed a lot of casualties and told them to find a safe place instead of continuing the fight.

"They're running! They're running!" An earth pony soldier yelled enthusiastically while cheering soon followed by the other soldiers who were cheering at the sight of their enemy's temporarily retreat. Josh knew it was only a temporary retreat, but still allowed a small smile on his face at the first real victory against his enemy.

He looked around and saw Shining Armor, Snow and Throwing Knife celebrating their first victory. "We did it! We managed to beat those guys back," Snow exclaimed happily.

"Indeed we did, but they will be back so I propose we start repairing our defenses again before celebrating more," Josh said, but with happiness on his face as well.

"Yeah that is probably a good idea," Throwing Knife said.

"I agree. I shall gather some men for cleanup duty," Shining said before making his way over to the plaza to rally some men for the nasty, but necessary job. Josh looked back at the plateau were now only death Resurrected were laying either still burning or with projectiles piercing them. "And so the siege has begun," Josh said sadly before using the stairs to get off of the walls.

**Mountains Northern Equestria – Temporary Resurrected lair:**

The Captain was pacing around the lair nervously. "The obelisk needs to be secured it is the only way I am going to break through that blasted shield," The Captain mumbled to himself when suddenly his second in command overseer Cross entered.

"Sir, our forces have arrived at the castle, but were forced to retreat after taking heavy losses," Cross said.

"Annoying, but not unexpected seeing there is no commander Resurrected to guide them in the field," The Captain replied.

"Should we worry sir? If they hold stand and we cannot secure the obelisk then this operation can come in grave danger!"

"IF! they hold which they won't. Humans couldn't keep an army like this at bay what makes you think a bunch of talking horses can?"

"Nothing sir, it's just we have a time limit if the Colonel…"

"The Colonel is preoccupied trying to rescue a vassal of his! Let's just say the Colonel has one reason more to hate me," The Captain said before chuckling a bit remembering the perfect rebellion he had created.

"Uhm very well sir, like you wish and what shall we do with the remainder of your army?"

"Search a spot to rest and stay low until we have secured that obelisk I don't want to get into too much fights! Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir loud and clear," Cross said before leaving the cave to tell the order.

The Captain formed a miniature hologram of the castle in his right hand with on the bridge Josh and the phalanx and looked at it with an angry look. "Let's see how long you hold Josh this might be a new Thermopylae and you and your men the new Spartans, but remember that the Spartans eventually lost that battle," The Captain hissed angrily.

**Appleloosa two days later:**

The train slowly, but surely arrived at the station and the Colonel, Chrysalis and Eclipse got out of the train in their disguised forms. Chrysalis and Eclipse looked at the town with curious interesting eyes whilst the Colonel kept a rather blank expression.

"Good where o we go from here on," The Colonel asked.

"Uhm, we need to go on foot from here seeing there isn't really a contact between the Mandaran and Equestrians there isn't really a transport connection from any kind," Chrysalis said making the Colonel nod in understanding.

"Looks like we're going to burn a lot of calories," The Colonel said playfully and needed to smile a bit from seeing the two mares face fall as they didn't like the thought of making such a walk. "It isn't all that bad perhaps if I feel in the mood I will carry the both of you that is of course if I feel in the mood," He said playfully before starting to hoover a bit over the ground using his wings.

What happened next he hadn't anticipated the two mares gave him puppy eyes which made him widen his eyes in surprise. "Oh hell no I am not falling for that trick," He exclaimed causing them to look even cuter at him. "No no and no the answer is oh screw me it's yes," The Colonel said defeated.

The two mares pulled him in a tight embrace and he returned the hug before breaking out of the hug and saying. "So we better find the fastest way to travel." However after he had said that a cowboy earth pony came up to them and said. "Howdy partner you look like new folks around here is this correct?"

"We indeed are uhm partner." The Colonel said a little bit unfamiliar with the cowboy language.

"Hiya I knew it let me guess you came here for the famous yearly Appleloosa apple pie festival?"

Whilst the Colonel had absolutely no clue what this festival was this cowboy stallion uhm pony was talking about the cowboy had gained his interest. "uh yeah actually me and my uhm,"

"Wives," Eclipse said.

"Yes, wives are going to the Mandaren we have some business there."

"The Mandaren you say oh boy partner you got some courage under your skin to go to those guys they ain't exactly the most uhm social ponies definitely not with foreigners and well not to reprimand you, but do you really think taking your wives with you is a smart idea there are some rather unpleasant stories about Mandaren and woman," The cowboy said nervously.

"I can guarantee you that we are expected by the Mandaren so no harm will befall my lovely wives during our stay in their cities."

"Perhaps not in the city, but there are a lot of criminals running loosely in that desert and well they work for the Mandaren, but it can sometimes be quite difficult to talk yourselves out of a slave statute if you know what I mean," The cowboy said.

"We will hold your warning in mind thank you," Chrysalis said kindly in her disguised form of Star Gazer.

"You know I heard there is a sand storm coming so I really would not advise continuing your travel at this moment," The cowboy stallion continued.

"A sand storm when is it expected to hit?" Eclipse asked concerned.

"Tomorrow afternoon no worries miss it won't hit Appleloosa, but it is going to hit part of you folks road so I would advise to wait at least three days until it has passed."

This delay annoyed the Colonel gravely he did not want to sit around three days he needed to save Nymfa bring her home and crush the rebellion and then he needed to go to the north this entire rescue operation was already putting his life and that of the Necromorphs on stake. Normally he would have gone no matter what, but he couldn't risk Chrysalis and Eclipse their lives just for a higher mobility they were worth way too much to him.

He gave a defeated sight and said. "Well, I am not about to try and go through a sandstorm with my wives so you know of a place we could stay like a hotel or so?"

"Yes, sir that right over there is the Appleloosa apple pie hotel and it lives up to tha name it has the best apple pies in all of Equestria," The Cowboy said cheerfully.

The Colonel, Eclipse and Chrysalis thanked the cowboy and bid him goodbye before heading towards the hotel. The Colonel obviously displeased at the delay. The two mares noticed it and nuzzled his mane in order to cheer him up a bit.

"Don't worry we are with you," Eclipse said whilst nuzzling him again.

"Thank you both of you," The Colonel said happy for the comfort they gave him he didn't know the feeling he was feeling, but it was fueling him slowly, but surely and he could feel how victory was closing in on him. "Funny I am losing this race currently, but yet I feel like I have victory right in my grasp,' He thought happily as he inhaled the two mares their scent and how he enjoyed it whilst both Chrysalis and Eclipse also inhaled his scent and enjoyed every second of it.

When they continued walking they looked around themselves seeing that the Appleloosians had prepared everything already for this festival of theirs and where now laying the final hooves on the work. The three entered the hotel and a red earth pony mare in green dress with light brown mane was sitting behind the reception.

"Welcome by the Apple pie hotel how can I help you three," The mare asked.

"A room for three please these are my wives for four days," The Colonel said still rather uncomfortable about the idea of calling them his wives.

"I see what are your names if I may ask," The mare asked politely.

"My name is Sky Runner and these are my wives..."

"Star Blazer," Chrysalis said.

"Midnight Gazer," Eclipse said.

"Very well that will be sixty bits please," The receptionist said. The Colonel handed her the sixty bits and the mare gave him the key before wishing them a nice day. The three made their way up stairs and entered their room it was a medium sized well cleaned room with a double bed against the right wall and a personal bathroom. The Colonel closed the door behind them

"Not bad," The Colonel said pleased with the room he saw the sun setting and saw the two mares already taking in their position on the bed and looking at him expectantly. "Oh for the love of," He mumbled under his breath, but with a small smile on his face making the two mares giggle slightly.

He used his wings to hoover over to the bed and laid himself in the middle this time Chrysalis used her magic to pull the blanket over their bodies and all three fell asleep after wishing each other a goodnight.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to ask you guys/girls to please leave a follow, a favorite or a review and I will be sure to get you guys more! Besides that I hope you guys enjoyed the first battle of the siege and more will follow, but if it isn't too much trouble I would like to ask you guys/girls to tell me if I did a good job with that battle so far.**


	13. A counterattack

**Chapter 13 A counterattack:**

**Appleloosa one day later:**

The Colonel awoke to find himself in a tight embrace by the two mares. '_Again? I need to be comfortable in this pegasus form,' _He thought to himself. He however wanted to move a bit more, but accidentally miscalculated how close Chrysalis laid against him so he softly touched her skin however that seemed enough to awaken the former changeling queen.

Chrysalis let out a yawn and looked around before saying. "Good morning Colonel!"

Eclipse began to nuzzle deeper in the sheets whilst mumbling in her sleep. "Please just a few more minutes." The Colonel needed to admit it was a rather cute sight, but he needed to get her up they needed to scan their surroundings since they would be here for four days three days for the storm and another day to optimally use the daylight.

He used his muzzle to carefully poke her head with to which Eclipse made groans from annoyance and used her fore leg to stop whatever was poking her after a little while she became tired of it not working and opened her eyes to see the Colonel standing over her. She let out a small shriek from the unexpected view causing the Colonel and Chrysalis to let out a suppressed giggle even as the Colonel succeeded a lot better in that than Chrysalis.

Eclipse needed to blush a little from embarrassment. "Uhm so why did you wake me up," She stuttered slightly more nervously than she would have wanted it to sound.

"Me? Uhm let's think at why I called you up again. Ah yes, I remember we need to scout the city a bit and besides seeing that we are stuck here for four days or so I figured we could go to that festival that cowboy stallion uhm pony from yesterday was talking about. You know you, me and Chrysalis having some uhm what do you call it again ah yes, FUN! Us three having fun," He said happily as he had remembered how he had wanted to ask it to his companions to have some fun.

Both mares suddenly were completely awake and in unison exclaimed. "We would love to!" They quickly ran to the bathroom trying to beat one another when they saw none of the two would give in at being the first in the bathroom they decided to share the bathroom this time. The Colonel suppressed a chuckle at the humorous display of the two adult mares acting like little fillies.

A while later they were walking through the old western town it was a pleasant chance for the Colonel for once being inhabited by it's original inhabitants rather than necromorphs who had taken over. There was a pleasant atmosphere he needed to admit not that he really cared feelings like pleasantry, happiness, etc were not really needed anymore by the supreme necromorph.

He had lived for years with as only objective leading the necromorhs to victory and boy how he enjoyed it he had fought against the alliance for so long, but he was far from tired of killing those annoying soldiers they kept sending to kill him, but that was something he currently didn't want to think about.

They arrived by a number of different games one being with a catapult which got the Colonels attention rather fast. He joined the participants and eagerly waited until the stallion was done with his explanation of how the catapult worked. There were three other participants all quite muscular earth ponies needless to say he didn't have much confidence in winning this competition fair and square.

The first pony was a big blue earth pony who looked like Big Macintosh. He went up to the catapult and fired the pie quite a distance nearly perfectly on target. The other ponies went, but had less success and when it was the Colonel's turn he went towards the catapult quickly and efficiently he reloaded the catapult and adjusted it.

Whilst it was true these ponies outclassed him in muscle power if he fought fair and square which he was going to do. He had the advantage of being quite good in calculating thus he carefully, but rather quickly calculated the course of the pie and then he fired. Everyone looked at the pie flying and everyone was dumbfounded when they saw it had hit the target perfectly in the middle.

Suddenly every pony erupted in a loud cheering and the three other participants came over to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder while saying. "Good job that is one hell of an aim you got there!"

Chrysalis and Eclipse came up to him and nuzzled him. "That was one great shot you took there," Chrysalis said.

"Ah, once you got some easy basic science good it is quite easy," He stammered.

"Still it was an awesome shot," Eclipse replied.

"Why thank you! That is very kind of you two to say so what do you want to do now?"

They looked mischievous at each other and suddenly used their magic to drag him further and the Colonel probably had the best day in a very very very long time those three days they stayed and the fourth they left after they politely said their goodbyes to some of the townsfolk.

**Mountain chain North of Equestria – Castle:**

AAAAHHHH!" Josh yelled as he pierced a Resurrected his skull with a morning star who was on the wall. Josh pushed the body off of the morning star spike's straight over the wall into the ravine. A Resurrected came running towards Josh while letting out a demonic scream on the last moment Josh dodged the attack and turned 360 degrees to hit the back head of the Resurrected knocking him off of the wall on the plaza side of the wall.

Josh looked around and saw various ponies with Shining Armor under them fighting off the Resurrected on the central plaza however a Resurrected came running up towards Shining without him noticing. Josh used all his force to throw his morning star at the resurrected and hit him straight in the fore head. The Resurrected managed to take a few more steps before collapsing in front of Shining Armor who by now had turned around.

Shining looked at Josh and gave him a nod as a thanks before going back to fighting the remaining Resurrected. A Resurrected came swinging with his axe running towards Josh. Josh quickly drew the laser gun he had managed to take with him to Equestria and shot the Resurrected through the head making the Resurrected fall backwards off of the wall on the plaza.

He turned around at the sound of a whale noise and saw a Sky demon dropping off four Resurrected on the wall. After a few more fruitless attempts of the Resurrected of a frontal assault on the main gate they started to use the Sky demons as drop ships. The Sky demons used their crab legs to hold two Resurrected whilst two more Resurrected would hold themselves on their back in total they could drop four Resurrected at once and seeing their numbers this was quite an effective tactic of the Resurrected.

However right before the Sky demon could drop his load a scorpion bolt was shot straight in his head and both the Sky demon and the Resurrected it transported fell into the ravine. Josh looked at where the shot came from and saw Snow manning the scorpion. Snow gave Josh a small nod which Josh returned before both went back to fighting.

Josh took a sword from a fallen Resurrected and saw a group of about ten Resurrected overrunning some soldiers on the wall. He started running towards the guards whilst firing his laser at the Resurrected by the time he arrived he had shot down all the Resurrected and saw they had managed to kill four out of the five soldiers and the remaining one was cowering in the corner.

Josh kneeled next to the guard and laid a hand on his back before saying. "I know you are scared, but you have to continue fighting it's the only way if it isn't for yourself do it for your comrades or their sacrifice is in vain."

The soldier nodded in understanding and used his magic to levitate a crossbow back over to him and started aiming and firing back at the Resurrected who were still merciless continuing their attack. You didn't need to be a military genius to see this situation was very bad for every Resurrected they killed there seemed to be coming two in his place.

The Resurrected were already busy attacking for an hour and half and whilst they killed a lot of them. The Resurrected got fresh reinforcements constantly whilst the defenders lost more and more ponies and there were too little fresh reinforcements with other words until something changed it would be a miracle this castle lasted an hour longer.

Luckily Josh knew exactly what needed to be done to stop the Resurrected temporarily. Josh looked at a trebuchet stationed on the highest tower of the castle and got their attention by creating a mini firework show with his magic. One of the soldiers manning it looked at Josh. Josh signaled them to target the mountain with an explosive load. The plan was to create an avalanche which would kill all Resurrected on the plateau and make it more difficult for future attacks since the snow would be deeper and thus harder to cross.

The Pegasus soldier signaled he understood and slowly, but surely the trebuchet started to get in position however when the trebuchet was in position Josh saw how the ponies manning it were killed by an arrow rain coming from some Resurrected archers who managed to take over a tower by getting dropped on it by a Sky demon.

"Damnit," Josh cursed when he looked right however he saw a Resurrected on barely five meters distance away with n time to react Josh prepared to be killed when the blow however didn't come he looked and saw the Resurrected with a throwing knife in the back of his neck penetrating his spin.

He saw Throwing Knife standing there fighting off another Resurrected however he quickly disposed of him by piercing the Resurrected his chest with his spear. "An excellent save wasn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks for that!"

"Don't mention it now whatever your plan is go on and do it."

Josh nodded and started running towards the castle after fighting a few more Resurrected he reached door which gave entrance to the castle after the ponies guarding the door from the inside opened it he immediately started sprinting towards the tower with the trebuchet on.

After a while he reached the upper level of said tower. He opened the hatch and looked straight into the eyes of the pegasus soldier he gave the orders to of firing. Josh looked at the Resurrected archers when they noticed him he started shooting with his laser. He managed to dispose of them before they had a chance to fire back.

To Josh's relief he found the trebuchet already loaded and aimed at the correct spot he only needed to fire and light the barrel. He lighted the match of the barrel before pulling the handle to make the trebuchet fire.

The trebuchet fired it's lethal load with a loud noise. Josh saw it flying and hitting a spot on the mountain with a lot of snow on it at first nothing happened, but then a massive amount of snow started to move to form the biggest avalanche Josh had ever seen of course he needed to admit this was the first one he got a good look at.

The Resurrected on the plateau looked at the disturbance from behind and if they were able of expressing emotions they probably would have gotten a look of fear in their eyes at the sight of the avalanche coming straight at them.

And then the avalanche collided with the Resurrected taking them with it like they weren't even there. Loud screams and roars were heard as Resurrected after Resurrected met it's end by being pushed in the ravine by the snow or by his comrades who were pushed by the other Resurrected in the end there wasn't standing a single Resurrected on the plateau anymore not a single trace of them being there at all.

Josh looked around and saw the Sky demons retreating. The Resurrected had been pushed back once again for now. Josh knew they would be back if there was one thing you should know about Resurrected is it would be that they always came back until either they or you are death.

Josh sat down against the trebuchet watching the sunset whilst he always admired both Luna's night and Celestia's sun he didn't like them now for Celestia's day revealed the monstrous Resurrected army and Luna's night covered them none of the two options he really liked.

**Desert Southern Equestria:**

A small cloud of sand was forming in a straight line through the desert the cause of it was a certain Necromorph in his human form using his super human speed to quickly make progress through the desert while carrying two mares on his back one changeling and one alicorn.

He looked briefly over his shoulder and saw both mares using the cloths he had given them to shield themselves a bit from the wind. "You two okay," He asked.

"Yeah just annoying wind, but it's better than walking," Chrysalis managed to say it was true to. The two mares rather dealt with the wind than with this heat how the Colonel was able to keep that suit of his on and run these speeds they didn't know and for the moment they didn't care either.

He spotted an oasis and headed towards it after a few minutes they arrived at the oasis and the two mares got off of his back. "Enjoyed the ride?" He asked.

"Yes, besides the wind it was wonderful thank you," Eclipse said with Chrysalis agreeing.

"Wonderful well I think this would be a good spot to drink a bit of water and eat a little snack before continuing the journey," He said causing the two mares their stomach to growl as they hadn't eaten anything in a while. The Colonel noticed that Chrysalis was losing weight. He transformed into something he called the Whipclaw it was slightly different from the whipfist instead of having a small blade on the end of it like the whipfist had. The whipclaw contained three small razor sharp claws which looked like the claws of an Utahraptor qua build and from appearance looked like the ones from his original claw power.

The whipclaw was a very handy mutation he had developed making him able to grab more easily than with the tendrils or with the whipfist from a distance in combat they also had their uses most of the times the Colonel used them to grab enemies with and pulled them closer or to kill with as the claws were just as sharp and strong as those of his normal claw power.

He swung the whipclaw in the water and when the claw came back out of water it revealed that he had caught a floundering fish with it. The fish however didn't live long as the Colonel immediately broke the fish neck by slamming it hard against a tree after that he calmly brought the catch over to the three. "Good how do you guys eat fish cooked or raw?"

Both mares looked at the fish with a stunned expression in less than half a minute the Colonel had caught and killed a fish which was quite impressive. "Uhm, I am not really a meat eater," Eclipse stuttered.

"And changelings got these fangs mostly to protect themselves or to inject healing a substance to heal wounds with quicker so I am not really a carnivore," Chrysalis explained both had expected him to look at least slightly disappointed however he even looked happy.

"That is wonderful I learned some more about your species! This is wonderful," He exclaimed happily both Chrysalis and Eclipse wondered how he hadn't noticed that Eclipse teeth didn't really matched those of carnivores, but of course from the little information he had given them he wasn't familiar with their species and since they didn't knew much about the species that lived wherever he came from they decided to leave it by that.

"So seeing that fish wasn't a big hit what do you guys eat then?"

"A few plants would be alright," Both said in unison.

"Excellent I shall gather some plants and then you guys tell me whether you eat them or not," The Colonel said before disappearing only to return a few minutes later holding a bundle of different flowers after both Eclipse and Chrysalis had picked some food they all started eating their food.

"That was good fish," Colonel said while patting on his stomach causing the two mares to snicker a bit at the sight. He made himself more comfortable against a rock before falling asleep slowly and right before he fell asleep he could feel the two mares laying themselves next to him.

**Northern Equestria – Resurrected main siege camp one day later:**

A patrol of Resurrected marched through a small pass unbeknown to them in a small cave Josh, Shining and Snow were hiding. "I can't believe we are actually doing this plan," Shining mumbled.

"And I can't believe this plan actually worked so far," Snow added.

"Complain as much you want, but if this plan works the Resurrected will get a lot more trouble attacking," Josh said a little proudly at his master plan.

"I would have more confidence in your plan if we didn't need to sneak in the Resurrected main camp and definitely if we could stay far away from those dreaded Sky demons like you called them," Shining said before stamping his hoof on the ground as to give his words more power.

"Yeah, we are going to blow up the lair of those dreaded Sky demons and I thought you would be happy to see them go."

"Oh I am! I just don't like the current odds us three against a couple hundred Resurrected if this plan fails. Why did I agree on coming again," Shining asked himself.

"You couldn't let me have all the fun remember," Josh said while a small smile formed on his lips.

Shining started smiling also while saying. "Ah yes I remember okay now I am up again let's continue!"

The three continued sneaking around the outer perimeter of the base. Josh was carrying a satchel with some extremely explosive bombs and with extremely he meant at least as powerful as C4. Out of what the stuff existed he didn't knew, but Throwing Knife had given this to him and told him this was enough to teach those Resurrected a lesson so he went with it.

Two Resurrected headed their way, but were quickly disposed of by Snow and Shining stabbing them in the back of the neck after they passed by. "Good where is this Sky demon lair," Snow asked.

"This way," Josh said before starting to move the three continued moving after a while they had killed about fifteen Resurrected that had stood in their way and they reached the Sky demon lair that was a small distance away from the main camp as Sky demons preferred a calm surrounding which you could hardly describe the Resurrected main camp as with continuous moans and groans heard throughout the camp. "Okay we need to plant these charges around the entrance so they are locked in if everything goes well Throwing Knife says that these caverns will collapse due to the shock!"

"On what are we waiting," Shining whispered. Josh pointed at a spot above the cavern where a Sky demon was flying in a cloud barely visible, but luckily for them all Josh had spotted him.

"You think that thing will become a problem," Snow asked.

"It surely ain't going to be a help, but if we are lucky it won't give us any trouble either," Josh replied.

"And if it does," Shining asked nervously.

"Then I hope you two don't mind the odds one against three hundred because then we are going to get the entire army on our neck."

Both Snow and Shining gulped at that thought before following Josh when he started to move to the cave entrance from the sides however right as they wanted to enter a Sky demon peeked his upper body out and started looking around. The three were able to hide behind a rock near the entrance right in time after the Sky demon was done he went back inside the cavern.

All three were now heavily breathing from the shock after he calmed down again Josh gave the sign to continue they stealthy placed the explosives and the wick to detonate them. Snow flew to the ceiling of the cave to attach the charges there while Josh and Shining attached them on the sides when everything was in place Josh lighted the match and they waited for it to reach the bombs however where the fuse split in two suddenly a bit of snow fell causing the fuse to go out.

All three looked at where the snow had come from and their faces went pale at the sight. There above the cave stood the Resurrected mountain troll that had attacked Josh and Shining Armor when they tried to reach the castle only with a couple of extra scars. "Oh crap it's Snowy," Josh said terrified.

"How do you know it's the same one that attacked us I saw that one fall into the ravine," Shining replied before the troll landed in front of the cave.

"Because he has the same face as the troll that got hit after I let that crane collide with that one's face," Josh replied while looking at the face of the troll and how it had multiple scars on it. The troll let out a massive roar obviously displeased to see the one who pushed him in a ravine.

"You guys make sure those explosives explode before the Sky demons come out to check what's going on," Josh said sternly making Shining and Snow nod before taking off to do as asked. The troll was completely focused on Josh it wanted to make him pay dearly for throwing him into a ravine and getting hit in the face by a crane.

The troll took a big boulder and threw it at Josh who managed to dodge the attack only to find himself being charged by a pissed off Resurrected mountain troll. "He took one of the javelins he had taken with him and threw it at the troll whilst the troll obviously had no armor like the special gorilla like Resurrected he had fought near the obelisk it however proved to be able to withstand a lot of punishment as the javelin didn't seem to impress it all that much.

As to emphasize that point the troll came to a halt and pulled the javelin out whilst the javelin contained some blood it clearly wasn't much meaning that the skin of the beast even if not hard it was thick and the fur that the troll had didn't help either. Meanwhile the troll was averting his attention from Josh to Snow and Shining. "Oh no you don't," Josh yelled before throwing another spear in the Resurrected mountain troll he had nicknamed Whitey.

This caused the troll to immediately return his attention to Josh and to start attacking him once again. This time Josh was trying to get as much distance as possible between his companions and the troll. "Get those explosive blowing!" Josh yelled while running.

Josh was in a full on sprint in an attempt to stay out of reach of the troll. He had one advantage there were quite a lot of rocks and death trees limiting the troll in it's movement however suddenly Josh noticed a bigger getting shadow in front of him and jumped right in time out of the way as a boulder hit the ground in front of him. He had no time to keep sitting around and thus he quickly climbed back on his feet and started running again. Josh started panicking knowing he wouldn't keep this up for long he however saw a cave in the mountain while the troll still fitted in it would get difficult for the troll to quickly advance or manoeuver.

Josh ran into the cave which was quite dark so he used some magic to lighten the cavern up and he saw it contained a lot of stalagmites and stalactites which were extremely welcome because those would surely slow down Whitey. Whitey had reached the cave entrance and carefully made his way in Josh dimmed the light so that there was only complete darkness now. He prayed the troll didn't possess night vision or a good hearing.

The cave became completely silent with only the dripping of water from stalactites and the breathing of Whitey audible one time coming closer and then going further away again and so a couple of times. Josh was death scared in this dark cave Whitey had the advantage if he came into grab range using his magic could cause the cave to collapse and there was too little room for Josh to very well manoeuver on his current location.

And so a few agonizing minutes passed when suddenly he heard a loud explosion the troll got audible more uncomfortable to the sound as his breathing became heavier like it was scared from loud noise. _'Need to remember you don't like loud noises,'_ Josh thought before quickly started heading towards the exit however when he was almost there he suddenly got an extremely uncomfortable feeling and when he turned himself around he saw two bright blue eyes looking at him.

"Oh fuck!" Josh ran as quickly as possible to the exit which wasn't far away anymore and when he was outside he decided to leave a little present for Whitey. "This is for the welcoming committee you gave me and my friends," Josh yelled before charging up a energy ball and throwing it at the ceiling which caused various stalactites to come crashing down.

Whitey looked up and saw the stalactites coming towards him and let out a gigantic roar before the entire cave just became filled with a giant dust loud. "Yeah, don't have back from that do you," Josh yelled at the cave.

He however didn't celebrate long as Shining and Snow ran or flew past him and yelled. "RUN!"

"Why for," Josh asked it proved to be a rather stupid question as he looked around towards the direction they had come from he saw a lot of Resurrected running right at them. "Oh come on give me a break will ya," Josh yelled at the sky before running behind Shining and Snow he caught up with them and looked around towards the Resurrected who were clearly winning ground because of their super human speed which luckily wasn't as high as that of the Captain or the Colonel or they would have been caught already.

However it wouldn't be long anymore before they would get caught by a horde of hungry and extremely pissed off Resurrected not really that much better. "Shining we need to get out of here can you teleport us?"

"Yes, but the spell needs some time to charge up seeing it is for three!"

"I can fly if that helps," Snow replied.

"No, their Sky demons are out of the game momentarily, but they still got archers! How long do you need," Josh asked.

"One minute."

"Got it Snow you and me protect Shining until he is done!"

"Got it!"

Josh and Snow took in a fighting position and Josh summoned the last leftovers of his magic he had left and in moments like these he wished he had managed to get better in magic, but the princesses said he didn't have a good connection with the core and thus was only able to use small parts of magic in a controlled manner so here he was with a magic core inside of him that he couldn't even access for 5%!

He started shooting some Resurrected with his laser gun which looked like an ordinary colt only instead of a magazine it had a powerful energy cell inside of it. The Resurrected dropped one by one, but Josh knew he wouldn't get all of them he could only pray he would keep them off until Shining was done.

The Resurrected were now extremely close Josh shot a Resurrected that was on barely five feet from him. The Resurrected fell on his knees however the Resurrected after him jumped on the first one's back and jumped in the air his sword ready to slice Josh in half with no way of dodging the fatal blow Josh readied himself to die, but right before the sword came into contact with Josh left shoulder Josh, Shining and Snow teleported away and the Resurrected sliced nothing more than air.

The Resurrected looked left and right trying to spot the enemies they had hunted down and were on the verge of finishing just mere moments ago when they didn't found the Resurrected who had nearly killed Josh roared at the sky with pure hatred quickly followed by his comrades and soon hundreds of Resurrected were letting out roars of pure hatred.

Meanwhile Josh, Shining and Snow landed on the central plaza of the castle completely exhausted. Numerous soldiers rushed to their aid and with them also Throwing Knife. "Did you do it?"

"Yes," Josh managed to say while regaining his breath.

"They did it," Throwing Knife said enthusiastically so every soldier could hear him this caused the soldiers to start cheering loudly and congratulate the three. "Get them back on strength they will need it," Throwing Knife said against a soldier who guided the three in the castle first to an infirmary where the wounds the had were taken care off then to a dining from where they got some food and eventually to their sleeping quarters were they immediately fell asleep.

**Northern Equestria Resurrected lair:**

"THEY DID WHAT!" The Captain yelled furiously before punching the side of the mountain so hard a small hole was left where he had punched.

"They de-de-destroyed the Sky demons their layer sir nearly all Sky demons are death including the queen and those surviving are not listening to any attempt of me or the other commanders to calm down again. You know how hard Sky demons depend on the queen mind and with the queen death the connection we have with the normal ones is quite weak," Overseer Cross stuttered as he was quite scared of the Captain when he was in this kind of mood.

"Well get them under control! I can't do it when I have to control the main army so find a commander and tell him to get his ass over there as soon as possible and deal with that castle one and for all!"

"y-y-y-yes sir right away sir!" Cross stuttered before hurrying off to give the orders. He searched for the commander he had chosen for the job and then he saw him Commander Ray I got a new assignment for you!"

"And what would that be," Ray asked wondering what Cross wanted him to do.

"You are to go immediately to the forces besieging that castle in the west our forces are having quite a lot of trouble there your mission is to get our forces back organized and then take in the castle securing the obelisk with it is that understood?"

"Yeah sure, I was already wondering when the Captain would see that this current tactic isn't really working all that well," Ray said before starting to move towards the castle. "Let's see how tough they really are," Ray said when he was out of hearing range of Cross.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would like to ask you guys to please leave a review as it shows me you guys want me to continue yes or no and well I just like it when people say kind things or if you have something to say over how the story could be better anyway thanks for reading and I will get you guys more as soon as possible have a nice day!**

**Question:**

**-Is the laser gun alright with you guys or do you want it out of the story?**

**Useful information:**

**-The Resurrected make the same noises as the zombies from Call of duty zombies!**


	14. Donkey Kong's revenge

**Chapter 14 Donkey Kong's revenge:**

**Northern Equestria - Castle Two weeks later:**

A loud sound was heard when a part of the castle on the main plaza luckily not making wounded or deaths. Josh was sitting on top of a wooden crate with his back leaning against the wall whilst eating an apple it was a sad sight really the castle had numerous holes in it debris laid everywhere and the pony soldiers were demoralized. He couldn't blame them they had seen more battle than their parents and grand- parents combined in a few weeks.

He took another bite out of his apple before a familiar voice suddenly asked. "Mind if I sit here?"

Josh opened his eyes and saw Shining Armor standing near him he swallowed the piece of apple and replied. "Yeah sure no problem I am happy with the company."

Shining nodded before taking position on the crate next to his and said. "You are doing a good job Josh the soldiers didn't give this place a day, but you managed to give it already a few weeks."

"It will only get more difficult from here on the Resurrected have become more organized meaning they now have a commander as well I can't say I see forward to the moment we will have to fight him," Josh replied sadly.

Shining laid his hoof on Josh shoulder and said. "Whatever this commander is that scares you so much I am certain of it that your words about this man are true, but we shall face him together."

Josh needed to chuckle which made Shining confused. "Did I say something funny?"

"No no it's just when we first left I promised Cadence and Twilight to keep your safe, but I feel that it is you who keeps me safe more than I do you."

"I am glad you made such promise even if it was only to ease their worries, but do not fear you are not neglecting your promise whilst not on many occasions your aid hasn't been required there were those few were I would not have made it without you."

"Thanks Shining I haven't been long in this world and unfortunately I seem to have brought more bad than good, but I am glad I got to know you guys."

"The evil that has infested our world we cannot blame you for I can sense a lie a mile away and I believe you were speaking nothing, but truth about not having done anything wrong whatever this Captain and Colonel will also throw against us we will be ready to teach those two a lesson they won't forget!"

Josh allowed a small smile to form on his face and said. "Well, whilst his battle might not leave much of an impression on the Captain it will leave something let's make it worth our while shall we?!"

"Yes, let's make it worthwhile," Shining said confidently before standing back up and walked together with Shining up the wall until they stood above the gates looking at the massacre that had happened each day after sunset.

The Resurrected had made it a daily habit to attack for half an hour each day right after sunset when the night would cover them this tactic had left it's mark on nature seeing that he plateau on the other side was now filled with corpses of Resurrected, but Josh knew there laid many more of the undead creatures buried underneath the snow.

They came, they died, they were left for dead and the snow buried them that was how it went or they managed to getaway to come back another day. "You know I always asked myself a question ever since we are fighting these things should I feel remorse for killing them even if they are already death," Shining asked.

"I feel no remorse I personally like to think I free them from the energy that prevents them from finding peace," Josh replied making Shining nod in response.

"How long have you fought these creatures?"

"Ever since I was born I was forced to defend myself from them and the Necromorphs, but the first one I killed was when I was seven years old and that was purely by accident. One of them was chasing me in a hospital and when he almost got me I fell and he ripped over me he landed with his head on top of a scalpel and was instantly death.

I got lucky that day, but it didn't take a genius to figure out such luck would not happen every time I met a Resurrected or Necromorphs," Josh answered truthfully.

"How long have this Captain and Colonel been haunting you?"

"They were after me from birth, but they only found me when I was about five years old or rather the Colonel did the town we lived in was called Sela it was a medium sized city quite a good place to live honestly whilst it had it's flaws it made those up in other things. Anyway the military placed the city in lock down after they had gotten information about the Colonel being there and a small necromorph outbreak.

At first it didn't seem much how wrong I was the necrmorphs overran the military in the city we had nowhere to go the necromorphs were loyal to the Colonel and the military was under the command of the Captain," Josh explained sadly at remembering the memories.

"So you had nowhere to run both sides were enemies," Shining said more as a statement than question.

"Yes, luckily a family member of my mother managed to get us out of there by using a smuggler tunnel," Josh needed to chuckle at the fact that the seemingly perfect city had one of the best equipped drug smuggling tunnels ever found.

"It was not a pleasant ride we needed to fight our way through the necromorphs their lines and later also that of the military as they managed to find it on the last moment luckily for us too late to put up a defense we wouldn't have been able to breach," Josh said.

"What happened after that to the city and to you guys?"

"They firebombed the city in an attempt to stop the outbreak from spreading it worked, but the Colonel survived and went back into hiding to continue his guerilla war while we just went from place to place in an attempt to lose him and the Captain sometimes that worked well and other times we needed to fight our way out."

"I see I have one more question what do you think of the Captain and the Colonel?"

Josh sighted before replying. "I hate them and I hate the fact that they both just want the power in me to bring more war and death, but strangely enough I can't say I don't see them as true monsters don't understand me wrong they are messed up psycho's who have committed horrible crimes and probably are still committing horrible crimes, but somehow I see in the eyes of the Captain the briefest look of sadness and sorrow.

They are strange people they have no trouble committing mass genocide or other horrible crimes, but from time to time I have seen them show compassion it are only rumors, but it is said that the Colonel after causing an outbreak in a city that was after a while under control again saved a family from a drug cartel and gave them some money.

One moment he infects half of the population of a city the next he saves a family from some thugs and gives them enough money to get out of poverty. I once talked to him and he said to me 'Don't think of me as a human for I shall infect anybody I see both the old and the young of your race, but I shall not bring more despair than necessary purely out of pleasure!" He could have infected those people not that it would have mattered for those necromorphs would have been disposed of in no time, but still that was what another necromorph would do. I ask myself why he spared and even helped that family that day."

"And what about the Captain what makes you doubt his pure evilness for the sake of giving it a name?"

"He once said to me once I was a man not much different from you I served my country and fought in a bloody war against the Colonel who on his turn fought for his and even if you are now my new enemy don't think I enjoy suffering for I am a wicked man, but not a pure evil one. I saw the Captain kill many innocents with no remorse in order to execute his orders, but I also saw him safe a little girl from a river that was taking her with it.

You have no idea how strange it is to see people you think to have nothing of compassion giving compassion to those who have no importance to them whatsoever," Josh finished explaining his vision.

Shining was stunned to say the least as it was hard to imagine for him that the one who was now trying to destroy peace in Equestria with an undead army actually did such a merciful thing for a child that had no importance for the Captain whatsoever. "So there is some good in these two?"

Josh sighted as this was quite hard to admit for Josh before replying. "Yes, I believe that these two still have some good left in them.

The two fell silent after that however suddenly a loud roar was heard, but the scary thing was that it didn't come from the mountains, but from their side of the wall Josh and Shining turned around to see some guards running away from the middle of the main plaza where in the middle of it a hole started to be made stone and dirt flew in the air and a dust cloud covered the area.

Josh, Shining and the others stayed on a decent distance from the cloud and kept their eyes on it not wanting to take any chances suddenly a bit of debris was thrown towards some soldiers on the walls the two soldiers got hit and flew together with the debris over the wall into the depth of the ravine on the other side of the wall.

Everyone kept their weapons in a firmer grip and the dust cloud slowly went away what they saw caused both the soldiers and Josh to gasp for breath there in the middle of the plaza stood a big pissed of gorilla like creature with bright blue eyes.

"Oh fuck it's Donkey Kong!" Josh exclaimed terrified.

"Who," Shining asked confused.

"I nicknamed him Donkey Kong, but he seems to have evolved when I first met him he only had a fleshy tail as under body and now he has legs and he is also slightly larger than last time I met him," Josh explained.

"Wait when did you meet him? I am pretty sure I didn't saw him?"

"Well you remember that time I went to clear out the lower levels well there I met him and nineteen other normal Resurrected, but I thought I killed him," Josh said confused as how he had survived.

"Looks like he is back for round two," Shining stated like the gorilla Resurrected understood him he let out a loud roar and started hitting his chest with his fist as to confirm what Shining just said.

Donkey Kong took some more debris and threw it towards Shining and Josh who managed to dodge it however the debris did cause some damage to the wall. "Great giant Resurrected gorilla creature is throwing debris at me my day is just perfect," Josh mumbled sarcastically while crawling back on his feet.

"Okay you just pissed me off ya big monkey," Josh yelled. "Shining could you teleport me to that wall over there," Josh asked while pointing at a spot on the wall behind the Resurrected. Shining obliged and Josh appeared on the wall behind the creature with some spears when he arrived he threw two spears in the creatures back which caused it to roar in pain.

"YEAH, still same weak spot!" Josh yelled however he stopped when a few appendages came out of Donkey Kong's back and he only barely managed to dodge the acid they shot at him. Josh looked at the place the acid had hit the wall and saw the stones just melting instantly. "That's new however," Josh stuttered out before crawling back on his feet to face Donkey Kong again who had turned around in the meantime.

"This might get a little harder than I originally thought," Josh said annoyed at the fact the Resurrected had somehow not only survived, but also evolved into an even more lethal form. The ponies had started taken the Resurrected under fire with spears, arrows, bolts, and projectiles fired with catapults.

"BOOM!" A flaming projectile hit Donkey Kong's unprotected back causing him to scream in pain. "HOORAH," The soldiers yelled at their hit however victory was short lived as Donkey Kong aimed the acid spitting appendages on the catapult crew.

"oh shit," one soldier yelled before jumping away before the acid projectile hit the catapult and causing it to melt. The soldiers screamed as they got some drops of acid on their armor and it slowly started eating it's way through. The soldiers quickly got out of the armor and managed to prevent mayor wounds from the acid.

Josh used the time he got for the free shots on the Donkey Kong's unprotected back to the best of his possibilities and shot with his laser gun on the weak spots of the appendages which were the spots were they were connected to the rest of his body. He managed to get all three of them which resulted in Donkey Kong letting out a cry of pain.

"Ha didn't get back from that one didn't ya," Josh taunted however his victory was short lived as suddenly three new appendages came out of Donkey Kong's back who aimed at Josh. "OH FUCK YOU!" Josh exclaimed at the sight of the three new appendages.

Josh started running again dodging the acid bolts as they were shot at him however the splash one impact made caused a drop of acid to land directly on Josh pants on his left buttock. "Your aim isn't what it used to be is it now Donkey," Josh asked tauntingly however then he started feeling strange on his buttock and when he checked what it was he saw his pants smoking a bit.

"Seriously?!" Josh exclaimed agitated that the Resurrected had managed to once again get the last laugh in the matter before using some snow that was laying on top of the wall to press against the spot the acid had hit. Donkey Kong was meanwhile distracted by Shining Armor and Throwing Knife who were shooting projectiles at him to keep him distracted from Josh who seemed to be holding snow against his ass for reasons unbeknown to them.

Donkey Kong grabbed some crates and threw them at the ponies who except two ponies who got hit by some crates managed to dodge them. Donkey Kong let out a loud scream which caused everyone present to cover their ears at first nothing happened, but suddenly whale like sounds came from the mountains as if they were reacting. "Oh crap," Josh cursed knowing what was about to happen and a few moments later a few Sky demons appeared from the mountains flying at the castle.

Snow ran up to Josh and asked "What is happening?"

"He is asking for help," Josh stammered.

"Oh crap that big monkey Resurrected and those Sky demons combined are going to cause a lot of havoc around this place," Snow said uncomfortable at the thought of fighting both Sky demons and the big Resurrected.

"SHINING, THROWING FOCUS ON THE SKY DEMONS8 I WILL DEAL WITH THE MONKEY ONE," Josh yelled as loud as he could making Shining and Throwing nod in understanding. The two went over to a scorpion whilst yelling orders to the other to fire on the Sky demons.

The Sky demons started to drop when they got into range of the various ranged weaponry the castle defenders had to their service. Meanwhile Josh did everything in his power to make sure Donkey Kong didn't attack the soldiers.

"Okay how do I defeat a big monkey Resurrected with seemingly minor regeneration ability," Josh asked himself whilst firing his laser on various places on the Resurrected mostly on the head not that it did much his front side was armored and he did not get a clean shot on Donkey Kong's back however josh got an idea it was risky, but at this point he was just about desperate enough to do any plan that came to his mind. One of the Sky demons had crashed on top of a tower destroying the catapult and killing the crew and had left the place in a mess however Josh noticed the explosive barrels that laid on the edge of the tower.

Josh jumped off of the wall landing in a car filled with straw to break his fall and quickly started running towards the castle wall. Donkey Kong hot in pursuit Josh ran up to the wall getting on an equal height with Donkey Kong's head using some crates and barrels that stood against the wall.

Donkey Kong smashed through the crates and when Josh reached the wall he jumped against it and jumped backwards over Donkey Kong's head landing on his back and jumping backwards again. Donkey Kong smashed against the castle wall with a loud BAM! Making all the soldiers look at him.

Just like Josh had hoped the barrels fell off of the tower and right before they came into contact with Donkey Kong's back Josh fired a small white fire ball on the first one which made it explode and caused a chain reaction with the other barrels luckily the body of Donkey Kong shielded the castle from the explosion.

Donkey Kong let out a roar from immense pain so loud even the Sky demons seemed o be thrown off balance by the sound. Donkey Kong three appendages fell off and his back sprung open making the acid spit out of it on the ground eating away wood and stone alike needless to say this was not a very appetizing sight and made the soldiers give disgusted grunts at the sight of the scenery.

Josh looked at the gorilla Resurrected who was obviously in pain. Donkey Kong's breathing was heavy and a blood like substance was dripping from his open back slowly Donkey Kong turned around and managed to take a few steps towards Josh who kept his ground as he was on a decently safe distance form Donkey Kong after a few steps however Donkey Kong fell to his knees with his hands on the ground trying to give him support whilst trying to regain his breath.

Donkey Kong let out snorts and small roars from anger, but mostly pain suddenly the cracks in the wall Donkey Kong had hit started to get bigger and bigger making Josh and all the others in it's facility back up with exception of Donkey Kong who couldn't get back on his feet at the height of were the tower connected with the rest of the palace the wall started falling apart and then the tower came down everyone searched shelter before a loud BAM! was heard.

Everyone looked at the place Donkey Kong had kneeled mere seconds ago now the tower had crushed the giant Resurrected leaving only his head visible from underneath the debris. The Sky demons started retreating confirming what Josh was thinking about, but he needed to be certain. Josh went up to Donkey Kong's head and saw the bright blue eyes were normal again and a trail of a thick blood like substance was flowing from underneath the debris.

A few silent moments passed before the ponies broke out in a loud cheering. "JOSH! JOSH! LONG LIVE JOSH! LONG LIVE JOSH!" even Shining Armor and Throwing Knife were cheering for him and Josh felt happy. He was happy for he was able to defend these ponies against the evil energy called Damnation once more.

**Mountain chain Northern Equestria a little bit outside of the castle:**

Unbeknown to the cheering defenders on the opposite mountain a lonely figure was watching the castle. The man was wearing a thick winter coat which blended in with the snowy landscape perfectly. The man wore a goggles to protect his eyes from the sun on the snow not that he needed the protection longer for his days of having trouble from these kind of problems were long gone.

He had instead of normal human teeth razor sharp predatory teeth which would have no trouble piercing through meat besides that little feature only his fingers containing razor sharp claws and his bright blue eyes gave away that he was more than a normal human. His name was Commander Ray at least they said that was his name after he woke up with no memory of what happened before he was asleep.

They said he was a commander Resurrected and he was supposed to lead the Resurrected that brainless bunch of undead corpses who wandered the earth with no other purpose than to do what they were told by their commanders he figured out he wasn't one of the ones who he worked with the humans they didn't have sharp teeth no sharp claws, but he looked as them it didn't take long for him to figure out he was a human that was turned into a Resurrected somehow.

He didn't know why this person called Josh was so damn important, but ever since he awoke he didn't question any order given from the Captain or even thought about questioning it and the order was to take this castle at any cost so that was what he was going to do. This castle would fall he would make sure of that personally or he would die trying that was the only thing he knew for a fact and that was all he needed to know for he had gotten an order from the Captain and he would execute it or die trying.

**Mandaran sultanate city of Mandaria:**

The Colonel in his Pegasus form together with Eclipse and Chrysalis who were in their unicorn form were watching the entrance to Mandaria. The guards had small blue crystals with which they scanned ponies like a metal detector only this detector was meant to discover Corruption energy the kind of energy the Colonel contained. "Blasted if they scan me this will become way too difficult to pull off," The Colonel cursed.

"Remind me again why do we need to be in that city in the first place," Eclipse asked.

"Because the Captain of Chrysalis former guard is there following the information I managed to collect and he knows who has Nymfa," The Colonel answered.

"Why didn't we just take Captain Slither on when he was on his way to Mandaria," Chrysalis asked.

"Because we need to be sure Nymfa has been sold the buyer isn't going to kill a slave, but if we dealt with Slither before the deal then his men might have blown the deal off and killed your sister," The Colonel replied.

"You know what you two get in the city and hire a room then I shall find a way in this city without alerting the guards once I am in use the mind to tell me your location," The Colonel said before handing them the money bag they took it and nodded in affirmation as they knew arguing was pointless and besides he was probably right the Colonel did tend to be quite efficient on his own as it didn't limit his possibilities as a travel companion did.

"Promise you come to us," Eclipse said she couldn't believe herself she was the dark side of princess Luna, she had almost single handedly defeated princess Celestia and her very name made ponies cower and now she was afraid of never seeing her friend again not just scared, but terrified.

He looked at her and Chrysalis and said. "I promise I won't abandon you two. I will come to you two even if I need to fight my way through every single guard in that entire city!"

The two mares nodded and departed after wishing him luck he kept watching them until they were past the guards and safely in the city. "Good two in one to go," He said to himself. He looked at the walls and saw guards patrolling on top of them. I think I will wait for night time and thus he waited until it was night time luckily for him he was able to scout the area a bit for waiting there until it was ark would probably bore him to death.

When it was dark he stared scaling the wall quickly, but quietly he was grateful for the ability he could just run on walls this of course was risky as it was still quite a loud way of scaling yet once he was on top he realized how little guards there were overconfident in their walls not tat he could blame them without his power he would have to use rope and these walls were too well protected for such action to go unnoticed it was purely because of the speed and the fact there were no guards in the area to hear the noise that he was able to pull this off.

He wasted no time and jumped in a hay stack that was below the wall and then quickly ran away from the wall not wanting to take any chances of the guards getting suspicious. He ran through the streets trying to be as stealthy as possible until he thought he was far enough from the wall that he probably wouldn't be suspicious anymore for the guards.

'_Chrysalis, Eclipse I am in where are you two,"_ He asked using the mind.

"_We hadn't expected anything less we are in a inn called the Mandarian night barrel besides having a stupid name it's a nice place it's located in the main street,"_ Chrysalis replied.

"_Okay, I shall be there soon,"_ He replied.

"_They already expect you just say you are with Star Blazer and Midnight Gazer and don't for we are married for all they know,"_ Eclipse added.

"_Alright thanks for the information,"_ He answered before adjusting his course to the main street. He found the inn quite easily and went up to the stallion by the reception.

"Good evening sir I believe my wives Star Blazer ad Midnight Gazer are here could you tell me in which room they are?"

"Yes let me see," The stallion said before looking in the list before replying. "They are in room sixteen."

"Thank you very much," The Colonel in his sky Runner disguise replied before heading towards the room which he also found decently quick. He knocked on the door and almost immediately was pulled in by the two mares who nuzzled him after they had closed the door again.

"Wow, you two know how to greet someone got to give you two that," The Colonel said playfully.

"Yeah we missed you," Eclipse replied.

"You know what they say you only know that you miss something when you don't have it anymore," He said.

"Let's hope that that never happens," Chrysalis replied before the three took their respective position on the bed and they fell asleep almost instantly after wishing each other a goodnight.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please leave a review to express your support it's not difficult and it keeps me motivated or in the case of constructive criticism it helps me improve the overall reading experience for you guys if possible I have limits.**

**Some questions:**

**-Do you guys/girls want more Captain's point of view or that of the other ponies?**

**- Do you think Josh should date a pony if so who or shouldn't that happen at all I mean I completely understand if you guys don't like this to become an inter-specie I don't think it matters much with Colonel because he doesn't really count as a human anymore, but rather as a necromorph/ super soldier.**

**- I try to prevent my oc's from being overpowered so on which ways do you guys think I could best do that. I think about letting Josh unlock new powers throughout the story so which power do you want Josh to unlock first currently he can shoot fire balls and enhance his weapons slightly.**

**- Do you guys want lemons in the story yes or no? The story will be rated M anyways as to compensate for violence that will happen in the future or perhaps has already happened I don't know.**


	15. The castle has fallen

**Chapter 15 The castle has fallen:**

**Northern Equestria – Castle - two days later:**

Josh was sitting on top of a crate with his back against a wall looking at the castle. The castle was in a perilous state the walls had suffered heavily from the Sky demons merciless attacks to make matters worse the Resurrected seemed to have Scorpions with them which were able to spit acid out of their tail. The castle itself looked ready to collapse a big piece of the wall was destroyed combined with a tower who was laying on top of Donkey Kong the giant monkey Resurrected that Josh had managed to defeat two days ago it was almost over Josh felt it. The pony soldiers felt it and the Resurrected fell it their lust for blood had reached an absolute height point.

The Resurrected their roars and cheers would strike terror in even the most bravest souls and Josh was far from the bravest souls he thought to himself, but even if he wasn't the bravest he certainly had a good heart that was the reason he stood here with these ponies defending their lands, their castle, but he admitted that these ponies creatures he would deem nothing more than mere animals in his dimension had become one of his best friends and he was happy he had been able to help them. Josh was no fool he knew it was over the last of the defenders knew it too this was the end.

No, trick they had would be sufficient to stop the Resurrected anymore, no heroism enough to hold them off and hold them off what was the use even the obelisk wasn't going anywhere and those creatures outside the walls knew it they had no hurry, they had them exactly where they wanted them to be. The Resurrected would feast on their flesh sooner or later and they knew it all the Resurrected needed to do was wait when exhaustion overtook them and they wouldn't be able to fend them off any longer.

Shining Armor came back up to Josh ad positioned himself on the crate next to him once again and said. "This is getting a little bit cliché huh us back on the same spot talking as we were a few days ago?"

Josh chuckled slightly before replying. "Yeah, but I can't say it annoys me only a shame it's under these circumstances."

"I agree with that."

"So any plans for today?"

"I am going to try not to die that's about it," Shining replied.

"Yeah, that's my plan as well and setting out the trash," Josh said before laughing at his own joke with Shining joining in.

"Something funny I don't know off," Snow asked before landing in front of them.

"Just some bad jokes anyway how are you," Shining armor asked.

"Besides being stuck in a castle that is besieged by at least one thousand Resurrected I am fine."

"Good to hear," Josh replied.

Before the three could say anything else a loud roar was heard. "That's our cue to get our asses on the wall I guess," Snow said before all three got up and started climbing the stairs up the wall.

When they arrived they joined Throwing Knife on the wall above the gate what they saw made their mouths fall open. The plateau on the other side of the bridge was full with Resurrected from different size and kinds there were human Resurrected, troll like Resurrected who were smaller than Whitey the giant Resurrected troll, but they still were easily two heads bigger than a normal human, scorpions the acid firing scorpion like Resurrected and flying above them were the Sky demons.

The human Resurrected suddenly let out enthusiastic cries and started hitting with their weapons on their shields whilst their troll variants started drumming with their fists on their chest like gorilla's, the scorpions just started making a rattle sound like rattlesnakes would by using their tails and the Sky demons just produced their whale sounds.

The entire plateau was one mass of hungry pissed off and blood thirsty Resurrected that wanted to finish the job they started a few weeks ago. Suddenly they all calmed down and in the middle of the plateau opposite of the gate on the other side of the bridge the Resurrected started forming up in a big line which would march towards the gate. It was an organized line first 5 lines of scorpions then 5 lines of human Resurrected then after that one line of troll like Resurrected and so on.

A loud horn was heard and the Resurrected started to move the scorpions firing their acid on the gate. "FIRE!" Throwing Knife yelled and the archers and Scorpio's started firing dropping the resurrected one by one. "Shining do you want the honor," Throwing Knife asked referring to the firing order for the catapults.

"With pleasure. FIRE!" Shining said before yelling the order to the catapult crews who in response unleashed their volleys of death upon the Resurrected the projectiles crushed, burned or send the Resurrected flying on impact entire groups of Resurrected were killed by the projectiles. Multiple Resurrected ran screaming in pain over the edge of the ravine whilst burning disappearing into the ravine as small shooting stars meanwhile their comrades who were fortunate enough to not get hit continued their relentless assault on the main gate.

The frontal assault at first seemed another disaster of the Resurrected however after a small while the defenders faced a problem the scorpions who lived long enough took a few shots on the defenders with their acid projectiles for the moment none of the defenders were hit, but this did cause a disturbance in the firing patron allowing more and more Resurrected to actively reach the gate.

"Damnit those scorpions are suppressing our archers," Josh exclaimed from cover as the acid projectiles were shooting everywhere.

"Josh let's use our magic to keep those scorpions of the archers their back," Shining Armor said making Josh nod in agreement both Shining and Josh came from behind their cover and used their magic to fire fireballs at the scorpions successfully dealing with the scorpions the archers started firing in the Resurrected mass again.

"Powned it!" Josh exclaimed earning confused looks from the others. "It's something from my world don't worry about it," Josh quickly said the others returned their attention on the battlefield. Everything seemed to be back under control for the time being before a loud roar pierced the air and from behind the Resurrected line a big white Resurrected came walking towards the castle. "OH come on why do they not stay death I mean first Donkey Kong and now Whitey," Josh exclaimed annoyed at the fact that the giant Resurrected troll had once again survived.

"That's a tough one," Shining stated.

"No shit! Seriously what do I need to do to get rid of that one I mean I pushed him in a ravine and then I let an entire cave crash down on top of him sorry to say so, but I am kind of running out of drastic measures to kill him," Josh exclaimed agitated.

"Well, he is back for round three so let's make it round he won't forget!" Shining replied. The Resurrected stopped their attacks on the gates and made room for Whitey to pass through. The defenders noticed that unlike previous encounters they had with the giant troll Resurrected this time Whitey was carrying a tree trunk with him as weapon.

"He is going to attack the gates with that tree trunk," Josh realized as he saw how fixated the Resurrected was on the gates. Then Whitey began to charge at the gate. "FIRE DON'T LET THAT BIG FLUFFY ONE REACH THE GATE!" Josh yelled before the archers and scorpio's started firing a few unicorns also used magic spells to try and stop the giant from reaching the gate. Josh took a few pila's and threw them at Whitey.

Various projectiles hit the giant troll Resurrected, but they didn't stop him from charging most just got stuck in his fur without actually causing damage. Josh threw pila after pila hitting the Resurrected as they pierced his skin, but they didn't seem to stop him. _'I need to hit a weak spot, but how there is now way I can hit him in the face on the way he is running,'_ Josh thought to himself and then an idea formed in his head.

"Here goes nothing," Josh said before starting to channel his powers to his hands it was working he could see white flames forming around his hands and then when he felt as if he was about to explode he unleashed the flames as a flamethrower upon Whitey setting the Resurrected ablaze.

Never before had Josh heard a roar so loud as the one Whitey produced at this very moment it send chills through the spines of the defenders as they had never heard a roar with so much anger and pain in it as this one. Whitey was spinning around in an attempt to keep the flames away from his face Josh used this time to take his laser gun and fire straight into Whitey's face making him stumble backwards a bit and another and another until Whitey was almost over the edge of the bridge. Josh fired one more time and caused Whitey to spin around and with the last of his force threw the tree trunk against the gate.

The crash made the ground shiver a bit almost making Josh lose his balance after that the feared Resurrected troll disappeared in the depth of the ravine while letting out a last roar and then a small bam was heard after that everything went silent again. The Resurrected were silent as a sign of mourning over the death Resurrected troll. "We've done it yeah fuck you guys," Josh exclaimed happily knowing there was no way that Whitey had survived that fall.

However unbeknown to the defenders on the mountain opposite of the castle well camouflaged the field commander of the Resurrected army was sitting with his sniper rifle aiming on the tree trunk that laid right in front of the gates. The field commander who went by the name Ray took aim and before shooting he said. "Got ya!" and then he shot. The bullet flew through the air right towards the tree trunk hit the trunk and then a massive explosion occurred causing the entire gate to be blown up making Josh, Shining Armor, Snow and Throwing Knife fly off of the wall on the plaza luckily for them they didn't got hit by mayor pieces of flying debris and managed to crawl back on their feet/ hooves.

"What happened," Snow asked confused.

"The tree trunk they needed to have put explosives in the tree trunk," Shining Armor said while coughing a bit.

"How were they able to detonate it," Throwing Knife asked confused.

An unpleasant thought occurred in Josh head the sound he heard right before the explosion sounded like a gun. _'Shit did they manage to bring guns to Equestria too,' _Josh thought he prayed of not that would make matters even more complicated than they already were.

"I think one of them fired a gun most likely a sniper rifle and the impact of the projectile caused the explosives to explode," Josh explained.

"What is a sniper rifle and a gun exactly," Throwing Knife asked confused.

"It's a thing that depending on model either shoots a small metal projectile or a compressed energy beam over a long range there are various models of guns there are also other types like handguns like I have one who work best on short range and then there are others who work on medium range, but the point is stay out of his sight they are very lethal," Josh explained making the three ponies nod as a sign they understood.

The four of them looked at the advancing Resurrected army now the gate was destroyed nothing stood in between them and a huge horde of pissed off bloodthirsty Resurrected. "Well this stinks!" Josh said.

"I think we better get the hell out of here," Snow said making the others agree before they ll made a run for the castle together with the remaining soldiers most ponies managed to get inside the castle except four who got attacked by Sky demons after the doors were barricaded the one thought that was in Josh mind was. _'We are officially fucked!'_

"What do we do now," Snow asked scared.

"We defend this pile of rocks until we are death," Throwing Knife replied sternly.

"The obelisk there needs to be something I can do to render the obelisk useless for the Captain even if it was only for a small amount of time," Josh said to no one in particular.

"Let's research that obelisk for one more time perhaps we can find something we have nothing to lose anyways," Shining argued.

"Yeah you are right this place is kind of fucked anyway let's at least try to do something useful," Josh replied before the two headed towards the obelisk storage room Snow looking at them. "Go, they need you more than I," Throwing Knife suddenly said.

"Sir?"

"I will keep those undead corpses with whatever survivors we have left at bay as long as possible you go and help them with whatever they hope to achieve," Throwing Knife said.

"Thank you sir! I won't forget you! I promise!"

Throwing Knife allowed a small smile to form on his face before saying. "Till we meet again now go!"

Snow started running towards the storage chamber when he arrived he found Josh and Shining Armor study every part of the obelisk. "Come on come on! There needs to be something that can turn this damned thing off," Shining yelled frustrated.

"These symbols mean something they are like a manual, but what do they mean," Josh asked himself while looking at some of the symbols on the obelisk. _'There needs to be some way of defeating you,'_ Josh thought to himself when suddenly he remembered a memory from him and his mother.

_**Flashback: location ? time ? :**_

A young Josh around six years was sitting with his mother in the couch when suddenly he asked. "Mom, why do those evil men want to hurt me?"

His mother smiled lovingly while saying. "Because you are special and they are scared of you."

"Scared of me, but that creepy one with the mask can do all these cool things with his body like get claws and command monsters and the one with the blue eyes can run superfast and is super strong and I am nothing. I can't do any of those awesome things they can how can they be scared of someone like me?"

Josh mother pulled him closer to her and said. "Don't talk like that over yourselves you are something and they are scared of you for you have one thing they can only dream of."

"And that is that?"

"You have a good heart and those two might be powerful, but they don't know a thing about friendship, happiness our true love and that is what makes you so much more stronger than them," His mother answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, Those two and their powers won't stand a chance the core of purity can overcome anything that Damnation and Corruption can throw against it you always remember that!"

_**Flashback ends:**_

Josh suddenly started charging up all of his powers and he became engulfed with a white aura meanwhile Josh and Shining backed up a bit while looking awestruck at Josh.

"What is happening," Snow asked confused.

"I don't know," Shining Armor managed to say. Josh felt like he could lift an entire statue and grabbed the top of the obelisk which started glowing bright blue suddenly the white around Josh slowly turned to blue.

"Oh no he is losing," Shining said worried for his friend safety at this point, but suddenly the white blue was pushed back in the obelisk and it engulfed the top layer of Damnation crystal as the blue sapphire like crystal was called after that Josh managed to break the layer off before reverting back to normal.

Josh felt extremely tired. "Josh are you alright," Shining and Snow asked concerned.

"It feels like I got hit by a freight train, but I will live," Josh said before starting to pat heavily.

"Sweet Celestia you managed to break off a piece of that thing not even explosives managed to do that," Snow exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah remind me to not do that too often the feeling after it makes you were death and I am sure it isn't good for my hearth either," Josh said slightly jokingly.

"Even when you nearly died you manage to joke around sometimes you are unbelievable," Shining said playfully.

"That's the way you know me, but we still need to get out of here there's no point in breaking a piece of that damned thing if the Captain finds it and jut repairs it," Josh replied.

"Yeah we are kind of under siege and since our little teleportation rick they put an anti-magic barrier around the castle so we aren't going nowhere," Shining Armor replied.

"Not anymore they use the obelisk magic to keep that barrier in place now that thing is offline their commander will need to rebuild the barrier manually until that has happened…"

"We are free to go as we please awesome," Snow exclaimed happily.

"NO, not really," A voice suddenly said making the three look over to where the voice came from there in the doorway stood a human like Josh in snow camouflage with a spear in his right hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Josh asked while taking a fighting chance.

"Who I am you ask well everybody calls me Commander Ray and for what I am doing here well I think you know the answer on that question already," Commander Ray said before he made his eyes glow bright blue.

"Oh no he is a Resurrected commander," Josh said with slight fear in his voice.

"Right you are Josh and as field commander of the besieging Resurrected army it is my job to make sure the obelisk gets secured!"

"What do you want to do with that obelisk anyway," Shining asked angrily.

"The Captain hasn't told me specifically what he was planning to do with the obelisk, but if you ask me then I assume he is going to use it on that annoying shield around that one city we besieged a while ago."

"Stay away from the crystal empire you scum! The crystal heart will not fall for your evil artifact!" Shining Armor exclaimed.

This made Ray chuckle a bit before replying mockingly. "We shall see shall we not if that place is a ruin by the end of the month then you were right otherwise well sucks to be you then."

If Josh hadn't stopped Shining Armor he would have attacked Ray with a speed that even Rainbow Dash couldn't reach. "What does the Captain hope to reach with bringing all this misery to this world," Josh asked quite pissed off himself.

"You are a slow learner Josh after all those years of battling us you still don't know that we Resurrected feast upon negative emotions what could we seek in a world of harmony and peace we would starve to death and thus we bring misery so we can feed upon all the hatred we create in this world," Ray replied.

"You guys are more sickening than I originally thought," Shining snarled angrily.

This made Ray snicker a bit before replying. "Big words, but what do they mean when you are death for that is your fate you will die in this place and the Resurrected will ransack this world from any happiness it contains and use it to fuel our powers with."

Shining and Snow wanted to attack, but were stopped by Josh. "Leave and take this with you I will deal with him," Josh said before secretly giving Shining the piece of the obelisk he had managed to break off.

"But Josh I can't leave you here," Shining stuttered.

"You have to if Ray finds the piece everything what happened here has been in vain. I will finish up here and come to find you," josh whispered while laying a hand on Shining's back. Shining looked up and said. "We will wait in the mountains for you be safe!"

"Yeah you too," Josh replied before Shining and Snow took off with the obelisk piece.

"Touching really it's touching it would break my heart," Ray said overly dramatically. "Oh wait that's right my hearth doesn't beat anymore and I don't give a shit about your misery haha!" Ray said before breaking out in a maniacal laughter.

"okay douchebag bring it on," Josh exclaimed angrily.

"I was already wondering if you would stand and fight instead of whine oh wait I don't give you a choice in that matter," Ray said while laughing like he just told the world's best joke.

Josh gritted his teeth before charging at Ray with his sword drawn. "This will be fun!" When Josh was in range of his spear Ray immediately tried to stab Josh's stomach, but Josh was able to deflect the spear. Josh tried to stab Ray with his sword only to get knocked back by Ray using the wooden part of his spear immediately followed by Ray trying to stab Josh's chest area with a short point on the other side of the spear which was used to place the spear in the ground with. He was able to dodge it by hanging backwards like you would do when dancing the limbo. Ray retracted the spear enabling Josh to stand back up vertically. "Very flexible I see good to know," Ray mused amused.

"Yeah I try to stay in a good condition thank you very much," Josh replied. Ray grinned before attacking again this time he attacked using a variety of attacks and maneuvers which became quite difficult to dodge for Josh and Josh found himself very soon in the defense. _'Crap this guy is not only annoying, but also quite a good fighter,'_ He thought to himself.

However Ray tried to stab Josh again in the stomach this time Josh was able to deflect the spear turn around quickly and stab Ray in the stomach with his sword before pulling the sword out again.

"Oh you got me there good, but not good enough," Ray said as his eyes became brighter and the wound started healing itself until there was nothing left of the wound. Josh got a look of horror on his face as he realized his fears were true he was fighting a commander with regeneration abilities and if this commander was like the others he had faced he would need a whole lot more than a simple sword to bring him down.

"Shit," Josh said as he stabbed Ray a few more time each time resulting in the wound healing itself until there wasn't a sign left of a wound ever being there. Josh suddenly unleashed a beam of white flames on Ray which set the commander a blaze it didn't even seem to bother Ray that his entire upper body was on fire. He simply looked at it like he was admiring it.

"Hahahaha It's useless Josh you can't stop me with your pathetic weapons and weak magic everything you throw against me I can handle. Josh enhanced his sword with his magic and with one powerful slash separated Ray's upper body from his lower body making his flaming upper body fall on the ground as a burning pile.

Ray just kept on laughing ass Josh ran away from the Resurrected commander knowing there was no way to kill him at the moment he ran through various corridors not really knowing where he went as he hadn't been in this area yet. He could hear the Resurrected moving around above him which meant they had breached the last line of defense of the castle.

'_So this is it the castle has fallen,"_ Josh thought. He eventually reached a room which seemed to contain a primitive elevator to the depth of the ravine. He heard some Resurrected entering the room and he quickly spun around ducking underneath the axe from the first one stabbing the second one in the stomach before turning around again and blasting the first one with a beam of white flames.

A third one tried to attack him from behind, but Josh quickly stabbed him by stabbing the sword next to his side thus piercing the stomach of the Resurrected killing him after that Josh pulled the sword out of the Resurrected making him fall death on the ground before turning around to face the remaining Resurrected in one swift move he also grabbed and aimed his laser gun and shot the next three Resurrected before the seventh Resurrected managed to reach him and charging Josh with his shield causing both josh and the Resurrected to fall on the ground with Josh underneath the Resurrected.

Josh managed to shoot the Resurrected through the head and then shoot the next sixteen Resurrected however after he had shot the twentieth Resurrected with his laser gun the laser gun didn't shoot anymore. "Crap it needs to recharge," Josh thought slightly in panic as he remembered the twenty shot limit on the laser gun.

Two Resurrected came at him at once. He blocked one's attack with his sword and used his laser gun to hit the other right in the face knocking him on his back before pushing the first one back before stabbing the one on the ground thus killing him. He used some white flames to deal with the other one.

The last one tried to attack Josh however Josh grabbed his right arm and threw him over his back straight into the ravine. Josh was exhausted and he fell on his knees not noticing the Scorpion crawling out of the corridor when Josh saw him it was too late for him to do any kind of attack anymore and so he prepared for the stinging pain of the acid attack and prepared to scream in agony and a scream filled the air, but to Josh's surprise it wasn't his scream, but that of a Resurrected.

Josh opened his eyes again and saw the Scorpion standing there with a cut-off tail. The Scorpion was suddenly silenced as he felt death on the ground Josh saw Throwing Knife standing behind the Scorpion with a sword that was being eaten by acid. Throwing Knife threw the sword away before coming over to Josh. "Throwing Knife?"

"Yeah, those bastards don't get me down that easily!"

"How?"

"Did I find you? Simple after all my men were killed fought my way through the castle and well I heard some commotion here and I went to check it out turns out I was right in time!"

They heard a few more roars and groans coming closer to their position. "Looks like they found us," Throwing Knife stated.

"Yep let's give them an ass kicking they won't forget," Josh replied as the two got into a fighting stance earning an agreeing nod from Throwing Knife the first four Resurrected were dropped by Throwing Knives thrown by Throwing Knife who hit the four Resurrected in between the eyes.

The Resurrected charged the two and the counter-charged the Resurrected Josh killed the Resurrected using his sword and Throwing Knife used his spear they killed a couple of twenty Resurrected before in the heat of battle Ray entered the room without any of the two noticing it he walked up towards Throwing Knife who was occupied dealing with some Resurrected.

Ray slowly unsheathed a small dagger as he walked up behind Throwing Knife and when Ray was almost by Throwing Knife. Throwing Knife turned around right in time to see Ray bringing down the dagger Throwing Knife felt the dagger pierce through his flesh as he looked in the bright blue eyes of the Resurrected commander which pulled the dagger out of him again. Throwing Knife fell on the ground and everything became black before he passed away.

Josh saw his friend going down and Ray standing there with a bloody dagger. Throwing Knife fell on the ground death or at least Josh prayed he was death as the Resurrected surrounding him immediately started ripping him apart and feasting on his body bringing forth the sickening sound of flesh being ripped apart and bones breaking. Josh's vision became hazy and he got hit hard in the stomach by a Resurrected causing him to drop his sword. He was pushed backwards towards the edge by some Resurrected he could also feel one successfully biting in his upper left arm. The Resurrected in front of him with the shield used his shield t hit him right in the face making Josh fall over the edge straight into the ravine.

Josh's vision and hearing became dull before he completely lost consciousness as he felt into the dark depths of the ravine the last thing he heard was his own breathing before everything went black.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody first of all I wish you guys a merry Christmas and I hope you guys have a good Christmas Eve! I wonder how hard some of you would hate me if I would end the story like this? Well luckily for both you guys and I we don't need to know that seeing as I don't stop the story here. Anyway please leave a review to keep me fueled to actually continue and perhaps I shall grant you guys your wishes.**

**Additional information:**

**-The Scorpions are based on the Scorpions from COD ghosts extinction.**

**-Commander Ray has a gun because he is kind of a boss character so I grant these boss characters some special equipment from time to time or special abilities don't think I will suddenly grant almost everyone a gun that would give this story a little bit too much from the other world it is in Equestria let's keep Equestria Equestria and not the advanced future.**

**Questions:**

**-From time to time Josh and the Colonel will face bosses like I will call them these are above average strong villains my question to you guys is if you guys want send me a description for some of these bosses with other words give me a few idea's for bosses they don't need to be Necromorphs or Resurrected they also could be inhabitants of Equestria like by example a giant troll that lives in an area Josh or the Colonel needs to pass through. (The Captain doesn't play a big part in this story besides being a villain at this part of the story this will change more towards the end however!)**

**-Do you guys know anything that would make this story better for people to read or more interesting?**

**- You guys probably by now already know that I hate OP characters (overpowered characters) so my question to you guys when is a character too OP for you guys personal tastes? I by example hate it when the character always seem to find more power each time the villains get stronger for seemingly no other reason than he has unlocked right on that specific moment another form or something like that come on it's no fun if villains don't even stand a chance.**

**-Do you guys want more mane six point of view if so could you guys give some suggestions as to what they could do?**


	16. Death or not?

**Chapter 16 Death or not?**

**Place ? time ?:**

Josh was laying there in a dark void not really able to move because of the immense pain that coursed through his body and to make matters worse he didn't feel his lower body his legs were unresponsive to anything he wanted to make them do. "Fucking great I am in a dark fucking void and now I can't use my legs either!"

Josh tried to test his magic, but also found out he couldn't use it anymore like he didn't possess it anymore. "I am death aren't I," He asked himself seeing as he was alone in the dark void. He took in his surroundings not that it was much just darkness. "If this is what being death is than being death sucks."

Josh laid his head back down as there wasn't anything to look at anyway. "Well let's see I can't move half of my body at all and the other part hurts when I even try to move a muscle and oh yeah I don't have any magic anymore it seems isn't this just lovely who knew you could feel pain in your death?"

"You aren't death at least not completely," A voice extremely close to his left ear said making Josh tense up trying to move away only to be forced down by the pain again seeing as crawling away was out of question he turned to where the voice came from and saw Maxus standing there.

"Maxus? You scared the living hell out of me!"

Maxus needed to snicker because of this and replied. "Sorry Josh couldn't resist."

"Yeah yeah so you were talking about me being not death?"

"Ah yes it seems you made quit the fall didn't you," Maxus said more as a statement than a question.

"You could say that," Josh mumbled still quit pissed off about that.

"Anyway good news you aren't death bad news well you are kind of handicapped and your body is on the verge of collapsing whilst the fall originally killed you I managed to pull you back in your body which was possible because your body was still in decent condition as the snow broke most of the fall, but at the moment the core energy is keeping your body running however time is running short decide return or die."

Josh watched Maxus with wide open eyes and tried t say something, but didn't manage to say it after a few seconds he tried again this time managing to stammer out. "Holy shit this is fucked up!"

"Right you are, but what is your choice you can leave and die or go back and do well whatever you were doing I lost connection with you a while ago because of the Captain and the Colonel, but you dying needs to have damaged their blockade somehow,"

"I need to go back the ponies they are still in danger those Resurrected and Necromorphs are still in Equestria I can't leave them after all they did for me," Josh exclaimed.

"Very well you shall be returned to consciousness I will use my powers to heal you and unlock a bit more of your powers do remember most of your powers will be for you and you alone to unlock," Maxus explained.

Josh nodded and replied. "Thank you Maxus!"

Maxus smiled and brought his hand towards Josh, but right before touching him he said. "Oh and by the way try to not die again it drains a lot of my powers and I don't think I will be able to pull this off next time you ask see this as your final chance I am able to give you at live," Maxus said before putting his hand on Josh head before he could reply.

**Northern Equestria:**

Josh woke up coughing violently and a searing cold piercing through his body to his relief his legs weren't handicapped anymore that was good too for he would certainly die here if he couldn't use his legs to move the cold would get him or the Resurrected. He couldn't outrun them so he definitely couldn't outcrawl them.

He started getting up out of the snow he believed it wasn't a moment too soon the way it was snowing his face would have been covered in less than two minutes and well then it had been over the way he understood Maxus had used his magic to save him from the fall so if he died from suffocation again then there wasn't any choice anymore.

Josh looked around frantically trying to find his laser when he didn't saw it he frantically started digging in the snow. "Come on where is it?! Where is that bloody thing?!" Josh exclaimed getting more scarred every second the gun wasn't anywhere to be seen. _'That gun can't be far away I had it when I fell it can't be far away,'_ Josh thought to himself.

After a little while he suddenly hit something cold and hard and something that felt like a gun. He pulled it out and nearly hugged the gun in his hands. This gun was the only thing that the good old professor had left behind for him to fight the Colonel and the Captain with not that it would ever kill them those two were too though for that, but it would deal damage to them unlike some other weapons.

Josh started to get moving he was wearing special clothes, but through the battle they contained numerous holes and thus didn't do a good job keeping the cold out. He had no gloves and because of him searching through the snow his hands were now extremely cold so he tried to warm himself as best as he could he didn't bother searching for his sword it had no use anymore for him if it hadn't been broken through the fall then it sure as hell wasn't worth spending time in yet another search for now he needed to find shelter and make a fire or he would freeze to death.

A whale like sound was heard echoing through the ravine making Josh look up. "Great Sky demons those guys are probably looking for my body!" He needed to get out of here the Resurrected would search this ravine for his body until they had it and he didn't like the thought a single bit. Josh hurried himself way using the snow storm for cover trying to find a cave or somewhere to warm up.

**Mandaren Sultanate city of Mandaria:**

The Colonel was sitting on a small bench looking at the castle he was certain of was the place they hold princess Nymfa no correction queen Nymfa he tried to not say the title too much in Chrysalis presence as he sympathized with her just like her he had been stripped off of his title too only that was because all his soldiers were death instead of being overthrown.

Pictures and voices flashed through his head again.

"Long live our Colonel!" He heard the voices of his soldiers yell like they were addressing him this very moment.

Pictures of him standing on a small podium where he was giving a speech to his soldiers flashed through his memory and he looked around he saw the world change before his eyes ponies changed into various soldiers some wore normal camouflage suits others were wearing black suits like him, but the thing they all had in common were the respirators they wore some had masks on that covered their entire face others had only partially hidden faces because of the breathing masks.

The city disappeared and in its place stood an army camp not a big one more like a camp that laid close to the frontlines and whilst these memories were from a time long passed he knew that the frontline was exactly where this place was closely too. It felt so real he could practically breath in the cold air. _'Where was this again come on don't let your memory fail you now Colonel,_' The Colonel mumbled to himself trying to remember.

"Russia, operation Destabilization , 6th Germania Sturm-Armee, near Volgograd those were some words that he managed to match with the memory. It was part of the second Germania -Alliance war also called the vengeance war it were both the Colonels brightest and darkest days during that war he had managed to become the personal bodyguard of the great leader and the leader of the super soldiers thus had managed to leave his sad childhood behind. He had become a hero of the Germanians and the alliance feared him put the highest bounty on his head ever set on someone.

He heard the men talk to each other.

"Sie möchten eine Zigarette genossen?"

(You want to enjoy of a cigarette?)

"ja danke!"

(Yes thank you!)

"Hoe gaat het met uw vrouw en kinderen?"

(How is it going with your wife and kids?")

"Goed ik heb bericht ontvangen dat ze bij mijn shoonouders zijn."

(Good I have received message that they are with my parents-in-law.")

The Colonel's ears perked up at this he had almost missed what they had said because he wasn't used to hearing the languages again German and Dutch were death languages like Latin these days rather annoying seeing as that meant two of the three languages he actively spoke and understood were nearly useless.

Dutch and German culture together with the other Gemanic cultures had been eradicated through events caused by the Alliance. The Colonel felt tears form in his eyes he had learned to live with the fact he was the last Germanian if he could be counted to them in any case Necromorph was more closer to what he was than Germanian because a Germanian was a human not a very popular one in the alliance controlled world, but a human nonetheless and he was far from a human.

He lost his calmness and started breathing heavier as the memories came back he was so occupied he didn't notice that his vision had turned normal again and his two companions were calling for him carefully poking him as well.

Chrysalis and Eclipse were worried for their friend they had just been watching the castle and suddenly they heard his breathing get heavier and now he wasn't being responsive to anything he was just looking at something obviously deep in thought. They hoped that whatever was happening wouldn't cause him to drop his disguise as none of the two knew whether he needed to focus on disguising or not.

Since this camouflage hadn't been obtained because of magic neither of the two knew on what it was based leaving the only thing to do was praying he didn't drop his disguise and not be in this position for too long as it could start drawing unwanted attention.

"Colonel please calm yourself our you will attract unwanted attention we beg you," Chrysalis begged, but her cry seemed to fall in deaf ears.

"Colonel please whatever is happening please continue it on a later occasion there are ponies giving us looks of confusion and suspicion if you do not start acting normally again soon they may call the guards bringing all of us in grave danger, but yet again he didn't react. The two mares sighted and looked at each other desperately for a solution.

"Teleporting away would make the ponies more suspicious only grow so that would bring the plan in danger and since the guards had gotten good looks on them they would certainly be recognized later on. "What can we do?" Eclipse whispered trying to minimize her facial expressions.

"We need to make it look like he is just a bit ill so they might not see a danger," Chrysalis explained her plan.

"That might work," Eclipse beamed and used the magic to summon a blanket which she wrapped around the Colonel's disguised form whilst the guards still kept shooting them glances from time to time it seemed like the ponies bought it as they continued with their daily work.

"That was close," Chrysalis sighted relieved.

"I know how are you feeling," Eclipse asked worried for her friend who was getting skinnier each day as the Colonel was seemingly a very bad source of love from Chrysalis opinion she didn't say he didn't had it just very little and not very tasteful or energy rich one either and unfortunately for Chrysalis it wasn't enough she was losing weight it wasn't healthy, but stealing love was to dangerous so for the moment the Colonel and Eclipse were the only one she could really feed off of and from what she heard Chrysalis had trouble getting love from her like Eclipse had some sort of blockade of which she didn't know herself how to deactivate it.

After a few minutes the Colonel's breathing became more relaxed and he seemed to regain his senses looking around confused as to why there was a blanket around him. He looked at the two mares for answers.

"I know what you want to ask you were pulled into yourself it seems and were raising suspicion amongst the ponies so we pretended you were ill as to let them lose their interest in you," Eclipse said.

"A brilliant idea! Sorry I remembered some very old memories!"

"Yes, it was my idea, but Eclipse pulled it off because I am getting too weak," Chrysalis said on a sad tone. The Colonel sighted he knew Chrysalis was getting weaker each day, but he had no love source Chrysalis said it herself his love was not satisfying and Eclipse love couldn't get accessed for some reason no one knew and her trying to steal love from ponies was too dangerous as I could blow their operations. _'I need to get Chrysalis powered up before we free Nymfa,'_ He thought.

"I assure you Chrysalis I shall double my efforts in trying to think of ways to get your love back up for the moment however getting love on other ways than the normal one can prove very dangerous for your health. Chrysalis nodded sadly in understanding she began to get more and more depressive not only wasn't she able to not do any magic besides her disguise and for one that used magic for god knows how long that was rather depressive.

Eclipse was also tired as it was up to her to gather most of the intelligence and thus using her magic supplies rapidly. He looked at the two mares who were clearly getting weaker and weaker with no way for him to help as he didn't have magic the only thing close to magic he possessed was the ability to twist with people's mind, but that was more hypnotism than magic.

"Let's get something to eat I bet you two are starving," The Colonel tried to change subject making the two mares sight, but trot along anyway money wasn't a problem as he had been sure to take as much of those thieves their bits as possible when he consumed one of them and he had been sure to pickpocket some ponies in the city he was a rather professional thief as this was the way he had lived for a long time. He had lived in the alliance lands as beggar or traveler or whatever he needed.

They arrived at a small restaurant and got a table. He looked at the card and to his disgust there was no meat. "Which restaurant doesn't offer meat," He mumbled to himself careful making sure none besides maybe Eclipse and Chrysalis heard him which made them chuckle slightly suddenly he heard some stuck up voice talking.

"I can't believe you dare give this to me I am a noble …," He listened until noble and then he just heard a whole lot of rambling about how he deserved the best they had to offer and blah blah blah seriously the pony wasn't even rambling to him and even now he wanted to just consume the pony to shut him up.

He looked at the noble who seemed to be a unicorn with white fur and blue mane and needed to admit that the noble did look like a good chunk of meat with sufficient fat around not too much that it ruined the taste, but just enough to make it a delicious meal and and he was drooling while looking at the noble oh god he quickly shut his mouth and averted his glare back to the two mares who had the kind of face that said. "oh my god that was so strange that we are going to make jokes about it for a decent time period."

"Enjoyed the sight," Chrysalis asked teasingly.

"I didn't knew you were hitting on guys and here I thought you loved your wives," Eclipse said with false sadness in her one before the two mares broke out in a soft laughter earning them an annoyed look from the Colonel.

"I wasn't looking at him for that and I am straight well most of the times," The Colonel stammered.

"Most of the times?" Both mares asked confused.

"Well when you impersonate someone's husband or wife you have to act convincing," He replied slightly caught off guard.

"Wait wife? So that means you have turned yourself into a girl," Eclipse asked while needing to contain herself from breaking into a full scale laughter.

"Uhm yeah quite a few times you sometimes have to drop your preferences to accomplish a mission," The Colonel said not really embarrassed or anything. The two mares found it strange that a male seemingly was able to sacrifice his masculinity so easily.

"Aren't you kind of bothered by changing your nether region so drastically I mean I admit I am kind of bothered when I change into a male sometimes," Chrysalis said slightly embarrassed.

"At first I was, but after a while and with a while I mean a few decades you start losing interest personally being a female wasn't the worst thing that happened to me I rather disguise myself as a female then being stuck into a marker for two thousand years those things aren't big at all and it's also better than being a ghost that can't freaking touch anything," The Colonel said getting slightly irritated at the memories.

"Yes, I see your point whilst it is not really all that great it's better than being trapped or not being able to touch anything as a ghost I can agree with you on that whilst I prefer being mare I rather had been changed into a male then doing those thousand years on the moon."

"Yes, let's drop this topic whilst I don't mind talking about it too much I rather don't do it in public some things I rather keep secret even after all those years if you understand me," The Colonel proposed and the other two quickly agreed with it after a few more minutes their food had arrived an after they had paid they headed for their room.

"So how are we going to do this," Chrysalis asked while pointing at the castle with her horn.

"You know I do stuff many ways I don't lie to you two when I say I walked straight into a military base and turned it into a scrapyard and graveyard in one, but let's say that I am not going to do that now thus I have gathered some intel that says something about a party that will be hosted in the castle isn't it the perfect occasion to crash a party," The Colonel said with a sinister smile on his face.

Both mares were stunned at what he was proposing. "You surely don't expect us to just open the front gates and walk in right," Eclipse asked stunned.

"No, I don't," Both mares seemed to relax at the answer.

"They're going to open the gate for us to walk through," He finished making both mares mouth drop even lower.

"You know if you two want me to check your teeth you can just ask," He replied still no response from the shocked mares who were sitting petrified in front of him. He used the moment to quickly check their teeth anyway after he finished he was pleased to see they had good teeth hygiene.

Suddenly the two broke out f their trance and exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

The force of their voices nearly made him fly backwards. He rubbed his ears a bit before saying. "Thank you for waking up the entire city." This caused the two mares to flinch a bit in embarrassment which in return made the Colonel put a hoof over his mouth to stiffen his laughter.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody first of all I apologize for weeks not posting anything I had winter break and I forgot to notify for you guys for that I apologize I do however hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Important information: Next chapter will hold the first lemon of this story so from then on this story will be rated M!**

**Questions:**

**-Do you guys like it if I put German and Dutch sentences in the story from time to time? I always feel it adds realism to a story, but let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
